


The Frappuccino Logs: Rearchived Edition

by Spudato



Series: Mutually Assured Attraction [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Frappuccino, Multi, Mutual Pining, Texting, nb!blake, ot3 slowburn, queer writing by a queer writer for queer readers, trans!Velvet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: Velvet doesn't expect much to happen in her second year at the University of Beacon; she's redoing her first year, so maybe she'll have some serious deja-vu, but all she's trying to do is keep her head down and maybe get some decent grades. Problem is, she's on a collision course with Blake Belladonna, the mysterious only child of the Belladonna family and heir to Menagerie's Chiefdom, and Weiss Schnee, the equally strange and disinherited poster child of the Schnee Technology Corporation. Nothing about any of them aligns how anyone would expect, but there's something between them - something familiar, something that just feels right - that binds them together anyway, no matter what they go through. To say the least, it's going to be an an entertaining year.Remaster of The Frappuccino Logs (2017).





	1. the old kids and the new kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to The Frappuccino Logs: REARCHIVED EDITION! This is a rewrite of The Frappuccino Logs (2017), which was finished in 2018 but didn't get an epilogue before I decided it direly needed an update just, like, in general. So I started to rewrite it, and now it's really big. Like, really big, y'all. If you've read The Frapp Logs before, you will see familiar things (but mostly all-new things) and if you're a new reader, you are IN for a RIDE with my OT3. It's a good ride though, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> My many, MANY thanks to @hark, who made this wonderful and mysterious workskin that lets us read things like a REAL CHATLOG... WOW... I literally cannot thank them enough for all the work they put into making all my stupid little ideas come true.
> 
> A small note: Blake is agender (they/them), Velvet is trans (she/they) and Weiss is ??? (she/they). Everyone in this fic is queer.

 

 

Monday  
20th September, 8:37am  
  
Velvet Scarlatina

You’ve been friends for more than a year.  
Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University.  
Studies Journalism at Beacon University.  
From Desert Sands, Menagerie.

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

so whilst i get the luxury of waking up to an existential crisis that every grade i get now actually matters and i can no longer nap in the back of the calavera lecture theatre despite the fact it is PERFECT napping temperature,

you get to relive those carefree first year days!

so, are you looking forward to your ~first day of school~?

because let me tell you this straight

##### velvs

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i regret not skipping as many classes as i could have

be the first year student i wish i could’ve been

##### velvs

lemme think that one over for like one hot second

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

nty

and what id LIKE 2 say is that i am kinda?????? looking forward to it?????

but truth b told

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

uh huh

##### velvs

im just having like the biggest most intenest bout of deja-vu in maybe the whole of remnant

*intenest

…

*intensest

there we go we got there eventually

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

already this stint as a journalism student is boding well

##### velvs

im just exhausted at the thought of another year uhghghghgh

also shut your whole entire mouth

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i’m an adel it’s physically impossible for me to do that

contractually obliged

by the devil

maybe

##### velvs

of course

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

so you’re regretting changing course already huh….

##### velvs

i mean no not rly cuz

there was honestly no like

price too steep to be free from the claws of academic racism tbh!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

wow mood

##### velvs

if id been asked for my first second and also third born kids to be able to get tf outta there

bitch take em!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

why would they want three newborns

##### velvs

idk

maintaining chancellor ozpin’s eternal youth??????? sucking the souls outta em like juice

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

what

##### velvs

juicy baby souls

but anyway

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

please stop talking

##### velvs

not my point

NOT MY POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BITCH

if id known ahead of time how shit that class would be we wouldnt even be having this convo

but will the hell of modern journalism be any better?

This Bun Thinks Not

-side-eyes how faunus r treated in the media-

MMMMMMMMMMM

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

well if you go into photojournalism you’re gonna kick a pretty impressive amount of ass honestly

you’re like the perfect storm for that shit

##### velvs

aw thats gay

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

which brings me to ask

firstly of course

you’re hot

sometimes being your tether to normality is a curse to my very being but hey the eyecandy? is top quality

##### velvs

in what realm are you my tether ro any normal things

*to

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

secondly that brings me to ask

shh

wanna come around to the studio real quick today?

i finished up another design and i need some shots for the portfolio

and also advice from another pair of eyes

that aren’t

##### velvs

colourblind?

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

hideously colourbli

yes

that

##### velvs

remind me again how u went into fashion design despite being unable to see yellow or blue

and therefore also green as a result

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

it’s called making educated guesstimations

and also having the confidence of maybe

##### velvs

like holy shit

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

three different deities at once

look it’s fine i’ve made this this far

and only one person has questioned my choices

##### velvs

oh

me?

you mean me???

the only person…….. with the backbone….. 2 call u tf out…….????

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

maybeso.gif

##### velvs

did u kno i havent stopped being like

confused and bewildered

since i met u

every day is a new advenbture w/ u

*adventure

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i’m a blessing and a delight so

YOU’RE WELCOME

##### velvs

i did not say ty

and i wont ever say ty

but yeah sure i can……. swing by……………………

i only have my lil like orientation class thingy today so yeah im free whenever the shit

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

come by whenever after like 10

the way i figure it

if i get most of my coursework done this semester

second semester i can sleep…

##### velvs

dont quote me but like

i have a distinct feeling

that isnt how it works at all

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

you just aren’t ready for my #adellifehacks

##### velvs

im just not rdy for #adel at all tbh

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

very few people ever truly are

##### velvs

well whatever

the good news is u got

2 more years

and then u can be free

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

ah, yes!

free to face adulthood and die!

##### velvs

thats the one

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

free to have real responsibility and have my dear mother rope me into the family business

much like one ropes you into bar fights or discussions if racism really exists,

##### velvs

you just SAYING that has cursed me

id suppressed those memories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

NEVER FORGET

okay i gotta get the hell out of bed

##### velvs

ttyl my second braincell

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

bold of you to presume we have even two between us

##### velvs

ttyl my *1/8th of a braincell

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

better

Monday  
20th September, 11:09am  
  
Coco Adel

You’ve been friends for more than a year.  
Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas.

##### velvs

hey coco

hey

hey coconut

hey

hey

hey

coco

hey

hey coco

hey

hello????????????????

bitch where is my side ho AT

i have MESSY GOSS

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

ooh i love messy goss go on

also i’m? the side ho?

what???

##### velvs

is that rly what made u look at yr scroll

okay whatever I DONT CARE

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

who’s the main ho???????????

##### velvs

listen

lISTEN

i have

hot goss

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

okay hit me up

##### velvs

so quick like pop quiz do you know. who the belladonnas of menagerie are.

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyno

well i know like

##### velvs

wow

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

they’re the chieftains

HEY

LOOK

they’re the chieftains of menagerie but i dunno anything like

OUTSIDE of that fun fact

if that’s what you’re asking

##### velvs

nah nah thats fine

so the belladonnas are pretty well known on menagerie

obviously

and we deffo never talk abt the fact im pretty sure… my parents………… have historically fucked both of them BUT I DIGRESS

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

wait what

WAIT

NO GO BACK WAIT WHAT

##### velvs

MOVING SWIFTLY ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MOVING ON I SAID

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

GO BACK GO BACK THAT’S THE REAL GOSS HERE

##### velvs

no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ANYWAY OKAY SO THE BELLADONNAS

both went 2 uh

the college of menag right

which is. look its pretty shitty ngl

but thats ~underfunding~ for u

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

okay

##### velvs

SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the belladonnas have one (1) kid right

theyre name is blake and theyre best known for

wandering off around mistral ig????????

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

wh

why

##### velvs

well its a whole thing on menag it was like

spicy rumours for months and nobody was really sure what? was going on?

my mama soooooooort of knew a lil abt it

cause like i said uh

she knows

the belladonnas

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

and got mad dick?

##### velvs

so she

NO

(maybe)

(look idk i dont think abt it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

ANYWAY,,,,,,,

so my mam was all Up In It sharin all the newest rumours hence

why i kno abt it

thats not the goss

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

this is taking… a while

##### velvs

my goss needs BACKSTORY

thats how HOT IT IS

so anyway okay so im in this like meet n greet group

or like half of it cause they split it across two groups for the seminars or smthng

idk

(this is still the goss i swear)

and theyre passing around a like paper register of all the ppl in this half of the

orientation whatever the fuck it is

and im scanning down the list for my name but at the top i see like

‘B. BELLADONNA’

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

oh!

##### velvs

and i go huh THATS funny

cause i dont like

recognise? the name right away but i kinda… remember it u kno

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

yeah i get you

##### velvs

so im like okay whatever im sure ill remember but when we all started talking abt the course n stuff

n i see em…

and i almost fuckin blurt out like

‘OH SHIT BLAKE?????????????’

as if i know em or some shit LMAO

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

so it was actually them?

##### velvs

YEAH

like its hard to not recognise em in yr In The Know cause like

they look a lot like theyre parents lol

*their

wow

anyway,

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

lovin’ this journalism student and her ability to write and differentiate between they’re and their

##### velvs

shut the fuck up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1-800-DID-I-ASK???????????

ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

so did u get your hot flirt on

aka vaguely flexed in their direction and hoped for the best

##### velvs

SHUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

and NO i did not even tho

they’re real fuckin……………….. handsome HGJSDFJSFD

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

the keysmash of big bottom energy appears… someone’s smitten B)

##### velvs

DIE ALREADY

ANYWAY THERES NO BOTTOM ENERGY HERE

ANYONE CAN KEYSMASH

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i’d agree but like

i’ve seen tops try to keysmash and it’s always just

the worst

like fucking

ociuzipoxczoczcxiozxco

or like

‘#zxczxc;z]xc]zczxc/.z/.c

just some REAL UGLY SHIT

##### velvs

LMAO

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

but you keysmash like a real bottom when you’re feeling gay

proper aesthetic keysmashing

##### velvs

GODS just

weve had this whole convo before abt fuckin

proper looking ass keysmashes

WERE NOT TALKING ABT IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!

now be Shooshed im talking!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i’m Shooshed

##### velvs

thank u

anyway yeah theyre like

Handsom……..

but! not my point.

what my real point is is like…

why r they…. here

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i don’t know if you know this

but

##### velvs

?

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

there’s a thing called a plane

if you get in it it will fly

##### velvs

oh my gods shut UP

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

and will FLY YOU to a different place

if u sleep thru it it’s like teleporting

##### velvs

im gonna choke you out

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

kinky

##### velvs

SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i hate being yr friend this SUCKS

YOU SUCK,

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

;*

sorry

B*

there you go

##### velvs

WHAT I MEANT IS

both their parents went to the colleg of menag like i said earlier!

so why is blake here and not there

like im not saying they CANT…. BE HERE…..

but after that whole

rumour mill

running away from home business

im like ???

r u… meant 2 b here…………………………

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i mean you can just ask

##### velvs

but like!!!

what if its SUPER PERSONAL…………………………………………

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i mean

objective fact hour

you’re both from menag

you know blake by way of local knowledge

you would recognise the belladonna name even so

in conclusion: they probably wouldn’t be surprised if you asked

##### velvs

mmm see im reading words but do they fill me w/ confidence?

absolutely not

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

if you could see my face right now

it’s like

B/

like that

##### velvs

please its always like that

but no yeah i get u

i just

we didnt even TALK during that whole meet n greet whatever the shit

so like

/soft screaming

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

well if you’re in the same lectures or seminars or whatever

it wouldn’t be WILD to be friends here on friend.ly or on mayhem?

##### velvs

i mean maybe

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

beisdes!

*besides

rubbin’ shoulders with future political leaders!

wait are they in line to be chieftain or am i making that up

##### velvs

no yeah they r

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

okay good

so yeah do some friendship manuevers!

*manovers

*ma

fuck i hate that word YOU GET WHAT I MEAN

##### velvs

LOL

yeah i get u…

well the lecture tomorrow is for the second half of the meet n greet which iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim not going to

the seminar is like our first real class and thats on friday

so ig on friday ill???????????? strike up a convo or smthng?????????????????

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

hell yeah

yell heah

##### velvs

idk i just dont wamma fuckin

*wanna even

like fangirl????????

i mean its not FANGIRLING like but like

make em uncomfy…………..

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

velvet

velvet

my wife from another life

##### velvs

yes……………..

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

you are

astonishingly sexy

you’re big and have muscles of days

*for days

freckly? golden brown? nice face? pretty eyes?

##### velvs

coco this is very gay

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

if i were blake you could ask me to show you my entire ass and id do it

you cannot make anyone uncomfy unless theyre gross and racist and transphobic and nasty

in which case: they should be

##### velvs

coco yr such a home of saxophone

ilu

but like

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i try

##### velvs

im kinda nervous cause like

they introduced themself as just blake… w/o the surname

and i know most do but im like!!!

are they tryna be #lowkey

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

can i just say

i think you are

as you are wont to do

##### velvs

yeah

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

overthinking it

##### velvs

MAYBE………………………………………

idk i just

dont wanna overstep???

i know a lot more abt them than they do me haha

IM JUST A LIL FAUNUS FROM THE DESERT…………………

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

it’ll be fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

look

just fuckin’

on friday just introduce ya ass!!!!!!!!

‘hi i’m velvet i’m sexy you’re hot let’s study together’

‘maybe powercouple it up’

##### velvs

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

also thats

a powercouple is like both the ppl r like

known

right????????

im a trophy gf at best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

not even that

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

trust me anyone would be proud to show you off

still

just say you wanna study together!

nbd!

##### velvs

ughghghghghgh

nbd for YOU

who has no fuckin……………………..

shame diginity or fear

*dignity

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

B)

you know it babe

anyway are you like

gonna come to the studio soon?

i wanna SHOW YOU THINGS

COOL THINGS

NEAT THINGS

##### velvs

im getting coffee then ill grab my camera real quick and be omw

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

cool cool cool

also it’s easier to convince you you’re being a dumbass in person than via text

so

##### velvs

shut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

im GOING

BRB ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

B*

Friday  
24th September, 3:18pm  
  
Blake Belladonna

You recently became friends.  
Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University.  
From Kuo Kuana, Menagerie.

##### Velvet

Hey!

Thanks for accepting my friend request! My friends will probably warn you that all I send to people are memes, although I swear I post serious things sometimes.

Well… rarely. But still!

##### Blake

np lol its cool

tbh usually my feed is just all

memes n news articles hah

its a mess

##### Velvet

Nice.

##### Blake

itll be like

meme

meme

meme

me going off abt smthng or other

meme

lmao

##### Velvet

I usually just like, sliiiiiiiiiiiiiiide into PMs with stupid stuff so!

Expect some of THAT at 3am, hah.

##### Blake

hehe

‘oh did some1 just send me a dick pic- nope its a crying cat’

‘one of five apparently’

##### Velvet

Exactly…

But yeah like! I was… a little nervous to say hi to you so I’m glad I didn’t instantly scare you away, haha.

##### Blake

np!

like i figured one person would connect the dots at least haha

plenty of humans know who

the belladonnas are too so like

if i were trying to hide i wouldve used at least a different surname lol

##### Velvet

Yeah, I get that.

I just didn’t wanna like. Jump in and put you on the spot if you were trying to be #lowkey, you know?

##### Blake

nah yr good but ty!

vale is uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

pretty new to me

so honestly having someone to like

grab onto

is probably a good idea

lol

##### Velvet

Well, as I said in the seminar this is technically my second year at Beacon? Just… my first in this course, haha.

So for directions and stuff, I can help you! for anything involving this course, I’m literally just as in the dark as you are, I’m afraid.

##### Blake

we’ll discover it 2gether ig haha

##### Velvet

Yeah! :D

##### Blake

oh yeah heres my timetable btw

timetable.png

:)

##### Velvet

Oh you went and made your version! I literally just printed out a screenshot of the timetable page and stuck it up, lmao.

hellisreal.jpg

Ah, I uh

Forgot that was the filename.

##### Blake

LMAO

wow what a mood

well the good news is that

humanities courses give us a ton of spare time

???

(is)

(is that good)

##### Velvet

It vastly depends on if you’re an attentive student or not, tbh.

Stuff can pile up Pretty Quickly if you’re not paying attention and like

Honestly during most of those hours you’re meant to be reading, hah.

It’s still meant to be 40 hours a week, but ours is mostly self-study?

##### Blake

i have a distinct feeling

most ppl dont do 40 hours a week of studying………..

##### Velvet

Oh They Definitely Don’t

I know I didn’t, haha

And that was with even with more classes than now!

##### Blake

oh yeah i was gonna ask

so you did modern faunus history last year?

##### Velvet

Yeah it was…

##### Blake

whyd you q

go on sorry

##### Velvet

I was gonna say it was… an experience…

##### Blake

uh oh

##### Velvet

Conceptually?

It was good! Like, it covers a lot of stuff I was very interested in and had been interested in for, like, years? And still am now!

But like… in practice?

blake, the humans.

The /humans/.

##### Blake

ah i think

i think i see what happened

##### Velvet

Yeah… yeah.

It was really bad.

I dunno why even half of them were in that class.

But they were just

basically fighting with the professor over stuff? As if they knew better?

And some other stuff came up at the start of second semester and it went. Not great.

##### Blake

im sorry :(

sounds rough

##### Velvet

It’s cool! Well, it wasn’t at the time, but I’m here now, and, yeah!

##### Blake

:)

##### Velvet

But yeah so like.

You could smell the racism from like… three corridors away LMAO

So I jumped ship into journalism which was my secondary interest anyway.

##### Blake

gross

the

the racism is gross i meant

not the

journalism

lol

##### Velvet

You’re good! But yeah so I like figured it couldn’t get worse, and since I’m a photographer and I’ve done work for like,

little indie magazines and stuff? And people have used my stuff in articles before on Menagerie so I figured.

May as well.

##### Blake

oh thats fair

##### Velvet

Like

My parents would have a conniption if I jumped ass-first into like… riot reports or stuff or entering the ‘danger zone’ but hey when you’re a Faunus the danger zone is just…. always and forever lmao

##### Blake

i feel that

##### Velvet

(I mean that’s not to say they’d. Stop me. They’d just yell at me a lot).

##### Blake

hehe

yeah i was gonna go do like

idk

social pocily

*policy

and stuff like that? but uh

i realised i kinda wanted to spend my time doing smthng id rly like

enjoy?

##### Velvet

That’s valid!

##### Blake

so i figured id do creative writing cause

ive always liked writing

and id love to write my own novels someday

even if

ill be going into politics

by virtue of my blood anyway lmao

##### Velvet

I mean, I guess you could get best of both worlds and just…. write about social policy?

##### Blake

thats true lol

beat the system

but yeah so

thats

me

lol

##### Velvet

Yeah!

Although like

Out of curiosity?

Why not go to the College on Menag?

I mean I know it’s not like BUILT on solid bricks of cash like the other Universities but yeah

##### Blake

eh

better course

more variety

get some distance from my mam and da too

not in a like bad way but like

its nice to have some space to breathe u know

##### Velvet

Oh yeah, huge mood.

I live with my parents, grandparents, three siblings, aunt and uncle, three cousins and their partners, and a kid of their own LMAO

There’s sixteen of us altogether, haha.

##### Blake

… what

sixteen?????????????

for real???????????????

##### Velvet

YEAH LMAO

Back in the day after my grandparents got relocated to Menag they basically went

‘Wow Kuo Kuana is loud and noisy and also sucks’

So after they spent a couple of years helping construct a load of houses and stuff and taught people how to build

They took a truck and moved into the middle of nowhere?

And now we’re all together still haha

##### Blake

wow

i cant even imagine that lol

its just been me n my parents back home haha

##### Velvet

It’s noisy and kind of a mess at times but like

You get so used to it that honestly during first year I really struggled to adjust?

But then I made friends who Would Not Leave Me Alone For Even A Second and adapted!

##### Blake

ive made like

or like

ive met a couple of people who are pretty chill on my corridor bit

got a pair of human sisters who like

jumped on a chance to talk to ppl even tho i was bein p

reclusive

haha

##### Velvet

Yeah, my first friends here were humans too.

I met a bunch of Faunus too, like, but I just really gelled with my friends?

I was surprised!

##### Blake

me too tbh

one of em is only like sixteen? though?

##### Velvet

Seriously?

##### Blake

yeah shes like

one of those super smart kids who just wanna specialise in their shit and their shit alone u kno?

she submitted an application and had a bunch of like

prototypes and tests n shit shed done or smthng???

and apparently they were like

thats fuckin neato

wanna come study here

##### Velvet

Me, turning twenty-one in march: oh boy oh geez i’m a whole moron,

##### Blake

mfgndgmndg

same…

wait

yr twenty now?

##### Velvet

Yeah!

I had to do some Extra Work ‘cause I was homeschooled a Lot.

I only went to an actual school for like

two or three years?

Did a bunch of exams and then did extra courses at the College to get into Beacon.

It was… Tough…

##### Blake

yr valid…………………….

thankfully they only wanted a writing portfolio from me cause uh

i dont

have any formal grades

##### Velvet

I mean honestly most won’t even take grades from the exam board on Menagerie? They’re… really bad about that.

“It’s not legitimate” eat my entire ass.

##### Blake

LOL

yeah my da hates that shit

alas it be like that cause

nobody listens to him anyway

##### Velvet

I love being a Faunus and being forced into a second-class citizenship even though we played by everyone else’s rules and they STILL won’t accept it :)

##### Blake

wow also a mood

oh hang on

my friend is trying to break into my room lol

ttyl?

##### Velvet

Sure! Chat to you soon!

Friday  
24th September, 3:43pm  
  
Yang Xiao Long

You recently became friends.  
Studies Physiotherapy at Beacon University.  
From Evergreen Coast, Patch.

##### Blake

okay so

please tell yr sister i love her

and that i appreciate

the literall fuckin

platter of cookies

*literal

##### Yang

:3

##### Blake

but wh

how am i meant to eat all of these

how many calories

##### Yang

The first rule when it comes to Ruby’s cookies is Do Not Ask About The Calories

The second is don’t ask about the quantity

She is loving the kitchens right now!!! This won’t be the last!!!

##### Blake

yang i have no self control im gonna eat all of these

##### Yang

It is as it is.

Now you see why I’m a self-proclaimed gym rat!!!!!!!

Gotta physically combat the cookies…

##### Blake

fmngmfgn

well i mean

i did make a friend today so ig i could… ask if she wants cookies…

not that i know where she lives but u kno

##### Yang

Ooh! Who’d you friend up with…

##### Blake

a girl from my seminar group

shes a faunus but like

##### Yang

Is she… cute…

##### Blake

i mean

yeah……………………… she is……………………………..

##### Yang

NICE

##### Blake

but like

okay so context

even tho im doing creative writing

we have a compulsory uuuuuuuuuuuh

journalism module

idk why it be like that

##### Yang

Yeah you were saying that before

Which is

Bonkers

##### Blake

yeah so!!!!!!!!!!!!! whatever ig idrc

but there was that girl who like

well we got all paired up for this class activity thing whatever and she like

started talking to me and shes like

‘oh hey yr blake uuuuuh belladonna right’

and im like yeh

and shes all ‘oh im velvet im from menagerie and like’

we spoke a bit and it turned out she was from menag too and she knew me thru like

cultural osmosis

##### Yang

Sorry can I just say

##### Blake

and she

yeah

##### Yang

I love that you type like you just woke up

And then you drop words like ‘osmosis’ out of the blue

But continue

##### Blake

i have 2 save up the good words for writin

cant…. spend them all…………

but yeah so

so she knew me and i kinda know of her family too? and she was super chill

and she was all ‘oh i already did a year here and changed course so if u need my help’

‘u can ask!’

and im like thats neat

##### Yang

Oh dang

##### Blake

but like

how do i put this

gently

##### Yang

Mm?

##### Blake

shes a leporine faunus

uh

rabbit

hare

etc

right

##### Yang

Thank the gods you explained that because

I had no clue what the heck ‘leoprine’ was

*Leporine

##### Blake

yeah well

shes got like

hare ears

real tall but like

one of em is uh

gone

##### Yang

…

Gone?

Like… she only ever had the one or like

##### Blake

like uh

cut off

chopped off

gone

yeah

##### Yang

:/

Geez

##### Blake

like that

rly pisses me off more than u can believe?????????

cause like…

theres faunus out there who’ll cut off their ears n tails cause

shit happens man it be like that

but its like

i have a real bad feelin it wasnt like

her

choice

lol

##### Yang

Eesh that

Fucking sucks, haha.

##### Blake

yeah

i didnt say anything cause like

i dont wanna open any cans or worms or old wounds or anything but yeah

*can OF worms lol

anyway like

so yeah

i think she twigged onto who i was from like

the start?

im not surprised cause shes like

got the proper menag accent lived there all her life kinda deal

so

nbd

##### Yang

I mean you were real surprised when /I/ knew who you were

##### Blake

look

not to call all humans out or nothing

but most humans wouldnt be able to point out where menag is on a mpa mfgnmgf

*map

##### Yang

The thing is you’re right, so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### Blake

so yeah having a human know me really shoulda

been enough of a hint that a faunus would DEFINITELY… SPOT ME…..

but there u go

im a moron

##### Yang

Heh

##### Blake

but she added me here and we had a convo and shes real chill so?

idk

shes cool

##### Yang

And she’s cute so!!!

All round success…

##### Blake

fnmngm

bad news is i look like just

a pile of wet trash 2day

ugh

chances w/ cuties 2day was a zero

##### Yang

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat

I mean even if that were true which

For the record

Is a lie

You;re future Chieftain of Menagerie

*You’re

AND all-round hotness because I won’t lie to you either; you are, hot stuff,

In uni ‘cause you’re a clever bean, a writer (super romantic), and ~myterious~

*~mysterious~

Wet pile of trash or not, you’re gonna have all the boys and girls and beans lining up for you…

Save some... for the rest of us…

##### Blake

LMAO

this was

surprisingly motivating???????

thank u…………………

##### Yang

I am good at many things and being everyone’s source of vague motivation is one of them!!!!!!!!!

##### Blake

well

tyty

oh okay i gotta

msg my fam real quick

they want end-of-first-week updates

##### Yang

Awh…

The good thing abt being from Patch is that if our dad wants to check up on us he can just, appear,

##### Blake

oh cursed?

##### Yang

Very, actually,

Nobody needs to see his socks and sandals combo and yet!

And Yet,

##### Blake

rip

okay brb if ruby brings me even one more cookie ill vom

tell her that

##### Yang

I shall

^;~;^

A portrait of the Belladonna

##### Blake

truly the artist of our generation

##### Yang

Thank you I worked really hard on that

Friday  
24th September, 3:57pm  
  
Da Stop Touching The Settings

##### Handsomest Husband

Hello blake how has your first week gone…………………..

##### Littlest Cub

hi da

its gone well!

im having a lot of fun here

##### Prettiest Wife

I’m glad to hear it xx

Have you made any new friends yet

##### Littlest Cub

uuuuuuh i mean kinda?

like i dunno if id say theyre like

friends

yet

lol

but

##### Handsomest Husband

Acquaintances

##### Littlest Cub

yeah thats a word for it

but ive

my neighbours are nice

one of them just made me loads of cookies so

##### Prettiest Wife

That’s good

Don’t forget how to eat vegetables please

##### Littlest Cub

gfnmfgn i wont mama

and i also met uuuuuuh

do you remember the scarlatinas

this is related i promise

##### Handsomest Husband

I do……………..

Though its been a while since we last spoke

##### Prettiest Wife

Yes

##### Littlest Cub

well yeah it turns out uh

velvet? scarlatina is there

at beacon too

and we’re in the same like

class

modukle

*module

lol

##### Prettiest Wife

Oh I see

Taffeta never said anything about it last time we met

Although maybe she wasn’t a student then? xx

##### Littlest Cub

velvet was there last year and then changed her course

but yeah

so i met her

##### Handsomest Husband

Is she nice……

##### Littlest Cub

yeah she very kind and

cause shes been there a year already she was like

‘i can show you around if you need help’

cause uh

vale is

big

lmao

##### Prettiest Wife

And dangerous so do be careful

Especially at night x

##### Littlest Cub

i will be

i havent been going out after dark but my friends said theyll come w/ me if i want so

yeah

##### Handsomest Husband

Thats good

And are your classes fun

##### Littlest Cub

yeah theyre rly good

im looking forward to this course :)

##### Prettiest Wife

What’s rly?

##### Littlest Cub

oh like uh

its short for really

really = rly

##### Prettiest Wife

Oh I see

I’m glad you’re having a rly good time

##### Littlest Cub

fmngmnfg yes

but yeah so not much has happened yet so

ill update you when more shenanigans happen?

##### Handsomest Husband

Very good

Don’t get into trouble……………..

##### Littlest Cub

i wont!

i dont actually know how much trouble i can even get into mfngfmnmgf

##### Prettiest Wife

Well let’s not go finding out!!!!

Be safe my pretty cub

Call us if you need anything? x

##### Littlest Cub

i will mama

talk to you later :)

##### Handsomest Husband

We love you very much and are proud of you always………

xx

##### Littlest Cub

i love u too da!!!

Friday  
24th September, 8:56pm  
  
Coco Adel

You’ve been friends for more than a year.  
Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas.

##### velvs

okay

so

imagine im wearing a like

metaphorical baby harness

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

no offence babe but you gotta pause the kinky shit

i’m not that into you

##### velvs

omg literally shut yr whole mouth!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ANYWAY LOOK

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

B3c

##### velvs

listen okay so imagine im wearing a perfectly not kinky baby harness

tell me if ud jerk

…

tell me if youd PULL me

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

OH YOU WERE SO CLOSE TO SUCH A MONUMENTAL FUCKUP JUST THEN

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

##### velvs

to a stop

SHUT UP I STOPPED IT YOU ENTIRE DIPSHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TELL ME IF YOUD PULL ME TO A STOP IF I SAID SMTHNG LIKE

id like to

idk maybe like… ask blake to join

faunsoc?

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i mean it seems like

##### velvs

a bad idea i KNEW IT

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

a good idea?

no

you gay fool

why would it be a bad idea?

##### velvs

cause!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ive known them for five days????????????

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

during the welcome week you were pitching your society to hundreds of complete strangers???

##### velvs

yeah!!!!!!!! STRANGERS idfk them!!!!!!!!!

but blake is like

a Whole Thing

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i can already like

SMELL you overthinking this

##### velvs

WH

smells like cheap beer………………….

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

it really does

look what do you mean a Whole Thing

##### velvs

like!

blake is gonna be the fuckin

chieftain of menagerie one day!!!

theyre literally the MOST MOST MOST famous person ive ever like

made eye contact w/??????????

and it just

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

uh huh

##### velvs

feels weird to ask when like

a) faunsoc is… Like That aka a huge mess of gay people

and b)! i dont want em to feel like

ive made the stupid brain connection of

‘yr gonna be chieftain ergo u should join our pro-faunus society’

‘and get involved w/ our political bullshit’

as we slowly get more and more evidence

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

listen

##### velvs

gathered by the student union to have us shut down 4

being terrorists or some shit idk

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

listen you are

crazy overthinking this

##### velvs

mm but am i?????????????????????????????????????

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

yeah

like

##### velvs

mm but yr wrong

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

here’s the thing

like lemme level with you

blake’s new to vale

you’re a veteran of this hellish place

you’re both faunus both from menagerie

you’re talking and they didn’t immediately tell you to fuck off and die!

and it’s a friendly thing to do like?

‘you’re new here’s a group of my friends i think you’ll like’

???

##### velvs

i mean yeah that was

the thought process

but ig i just dont wanna

send em runnin???????

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

/puts my hands on your beautiful shoulders

you won’t

i promise

##### velvs

nnnnnnnnnnnn

i mean

hopefully

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

look just ask ‘em now if they might be interested in hanging out!

if not, no big, and if so, you can take ‘em with you next thursday

win/win

##### velvs

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

okay

okay im

okay gim gonna

*im gonna ask

rn

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

and i’m not saying this because i’m apparently your side ho and can obligated to grant you confidence

…

and *am

wow

##### velvs

LMAO

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

look just go already you huge queer

##### velvs

goin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Friday  
24th September, 9:14pm  
  
Blake Belladonna

You recently became friends.  
Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University.  
From Kuo Kuana, Menagerie.

##### Velvet

Hey so!

I had a question

Or like an offer?

##### Blake

hm?

##### Velvet

Well I’m

I feel like a cold-caller, haha, but I’m part of a society here in Beacon called FaunSoc (short for, uh, ‘Faunus Society’, because whoever established it wasn’t GREAT with names, lmao)! I’m the online/social media manager which means I get to have a fun romp with like… making the posts and telling people when events are happening, haha. But! It’s also a place a lot of Faunus students here go to to just hang out and chill together and like… if you wanna come with us and maybe relax w/ other Faunus students, that’d be the place to do it!

There’s no like, entry fee or stuff. You can drop in and out whenever.

So yeah!

You can message me about it whenever, I just figured you’d like to know. :)

Friday  
24th September, 9:26pm  
  
Coco Adel

You’ve been friends for more than a year.  
Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas.

##### velvs

hhh

they havent

responded

lmao

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

did you give it more than thirty seconds

##### velvs

over ten minutes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

they were ONLINE they even

replied to the first bit

but

:(

im gonna ~kms~

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

chill!!!

they might be playing a video game or something give them some time

##### velvs

hhh

what if i

did too much too FAST

WE BARELY KNO EACH OTHR COCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

IT’LL BE FINE GIVE THEM SOME FUCKING TIME!!!

##### velvs

/small screaming

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i love you very much but gods you have maybe three braincells i swear

give them a while

don’t worry about it!

it’s not like you went and asked them to like

suck your dick or something???

##### velvs

nnnnnnnnn it feels like i

may as well have!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i dunno aaaaaaaaa im

nverous

nervous even

aaaaaaa

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

chill out oh my gods

it’ll be fine

take a nap

##### velvs

its 9pm!!!!!!!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

GO TO BED THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### velvs

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Saturday  
25th September, 12:05am  
  
Velvet Scarlatina

You recently became friends.  
Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University.  
Studies Journalism at Beacon University.  
From Desert Sands, Menagerie.

##### Blake

hey yeah so uh

sry it took me

9 years to reply lol

i was uuuuuuh

mmm it sounds p good as an offer but like im like

kinda

#nervous

abt lots of ppl rn?

im tryna be

i know i said i wasnt but like

im gonna try? and be kinda lowkey for a bit cause like

fgmnfmgfnm

im just tryna give myself some space b4 i like

dive into anything

and end up not bein able 2 like

commit

lol

sry

didnt wanna like

disappoint u cause yr rly nice but yeah like

ty

but uh im gonna pass?

for now

yeah

Saturday  
25th September, 10:21am  
  
Coco Adel

You’ve been friends for more than a year.  
Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas.

##### velvs

LOL YEAH HAHAHAHAHA

IVE FUCKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IVE FUCKED IT UP IM JUMPING INTO A FUCKING LAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GOODBYE FPOREVER

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

fucked what?

wh

velvet

velvet how bad can you have fucked up

##### velvs

:)))))

GONNA KMS NOW HAHAHAHAHA

WOO IM A WHOLE JACKASS

JUST PUNCH ME IN THE FACE AND CALL ME A WHOLE DICKHEAD

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

velvet it can’t really be as bad as you’re saying

like seriously

don’t go offline you moron

velvet?

ah geez

you whole ass idiot


	2. please, call me weiss. little miss trouble is my sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! If you're a long-time reader of the first version, then you know how this goes. If you're new around here, wow! Thanks for being here for another chapter! We're getting our cast together, slow as it may be, but Ruby's here now and I'm pretty sure that's what everyone's really here for.

 

Five Days Previously  
Monday  
20th September, 11:19am  
  
Ruby Xiao Long (Rose)

You recently became friends.  
Studies Robotics and Artificial Intelligence at Beacon University.  
From Evergreen Coast, Patch.

##### Weiss

So, do you remember what I said about that whole... ‘I lied about what course I’m actually doing for many, many reasons and this is a move that may (or may not!) come back to bite me later’ situation when you added me on here?

Well, judging from the many, many messages my father has been leaving me, I have a nasty feeling that the biting is happening right now.

##### Ruby

wh!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;~;

i thought u said itd take.......................... ages............................. b4 any1 figured it out.,.,.................,.,.......................

##### Weiss

I may have slightly lied. And also, slightly overestimated.

I presumed he wouldn’t care to check, but it seems he actually decided to have a sniff around my private paperwork! Of course!

##### Ruby

;~~~~~~~~;

is he like

paying for yr tuition...

##### Weiss

He was. In one of these many messages, it’s also probably one of the things he’ll revoke.

But would you like to know another fun fact about me, Ruby?

##### Ruby

sure........... :D

##### Weiss

I’ve been preparing for this! I’ve been saving up more than enough to cover my own tuition in my own account that he can’t touch because I knew this would probably happen!

Always presume the worst, and you can’t be disappointed.

##### Ruby

i mean!!!!!!! xD

its worked but im all abt........ positivity!!!!

i like 2 try and presume the best of everything ;u;

##### Weiss

I wish I could, but it seems my suspicions have been proven right yet again.

Ergo, I shall continue with my pessimistic ways.

##### Ruby

valid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### Weiss

Anyway, I can pay for my own tuition, and if he tries to drag me out of classes I’ll be causing a public uproar so loud he’ll be hounded by the press into his grave.

If there’s anything my father hates more than losing control, it’s having it broadcasted for the world to see.

If I’ve played my cards right -- and with my family, I rarely don’t -- he’ll leave me well enough alone until I have to gall to show my face in my own home.

##### Ruby

he doesnt like journalism much huh............... xDDD

##### Weiss

Neither the press or the fact I’m going to be studying it either, I’d imagine.

I think he’s probably more infuriated that I lied to his face about doing Business and Financing and got away with it, honestly? I doubt he thought I’d have it in me.

##### Ruby

heck yea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gods yr............... so much cooler than id imagined.......................

##### Weiss

I was always cool!

Well, more physically than, well, in social status.

##### Ruby

look when i found u on those msg boards tryna find a dorm neighbour i was like................ oh eesh is that rly weiss schnee?????????? and i got worried ud be like....... kinda mean n stuck up ig ;~~~~~~~~;

##### Weiss

I mean

You wouldn’t be wrong to do so?

##### Ruby

but than u were like ‘dont tell any1 but im like... not doin the thing i was i was!!!!!!!!’

*i said i was!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

‘and im GOIN BEHIND PPLS BACKS.............. DOIN MY OWN THING.........’

thats so cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDD

yr so cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### Weiss

Hehe.

Well, like I said, a few years ago you... wouldn’t have had me pegged wrong?

I’ve been figuring out a lot about myself lately, so I’m

I have a lot of growing up left to do? But I’m happy that you think that. :)

##### Ruby

yea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

dw were super best bud neighbours now!!!!!!!!! >:D

u added me on here the pact is Sealed.............,.,.,.,.,,,,,.,...

##### Weiss

Historically, I think worse pacts have been made.

I mean, all these cookies cemented that I could’ve certainly made a poorer choice!

##### Ruby

im glad u like em!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i mean some were burnt cause im not used to the ovens yet :(((((

but by the end of the week i think theyll be up 2 my usual satndards............

gotta make a whole bunch for all my new friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### Weiss

It’s sweet of you!

And even the burnt ones were very good.

##### Ruby

:))

##### Weiss

But yes, back to this whole mess: I’m not too bothered about whatever he has to say, since I’m primarily studying this in the hopes of using these skills to reveal certain unsavoury business practises.

Right now, the Schnee Technology Corporation is, frankly, getting away with murder? But for most journalists, the chain of command is so confusing that it’s impossible to know the right questions to ask and to whom they should even be posited.

##### Ruby

but u do!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### Weiss

I do!

It’s maybe a silly way of going about things, but... right now I have no idea where -- or how -- to start whistleblowing anything? Yet Beacon University has so many investigative journalists as alumnis that I must be able to learn something here.

Unless I’m just making a Huge Mistake!

##### Ruby

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa weiss no yr doin smthng rly rly cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

yr breakin the mould!!!!!!!!!!!!! goin aganist yr old man!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gonna whistleblow yr dads company WEISS ITS SO COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHERES THE BOOK WEISS xD

I WANNA WATCH THE FILM!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### Weiss

I’m glad you feel that way!

I won’t lie that I’m nervous about upending everything this way, but... Ruby, if you knew half the stuff we’ve gotten away with doing?

It’s disgusting.

##### Ruby

thats why u gotta change it!!!! >:DD

i believe in u.................... n if any1 tries 2 take u away ill fight em >:(

##### Weiss

Thank you, Ruby.

##### Ruby

and i can cause

im a flyweight boxer >:3

##### Weiss

What

Wait, seriously?

##### Ruby

my sister is heavyweight xD

dont mess!!!!!!!!!!

##### Weiss

I certainly won’t!

Eesh, the only sport I was every very skilled in was fencing and that was a few years ago, now.

ever very*

##### Ruby

!!! >:OO

but thats SWORDS thats SO COOL????????????

AAAAAAAAAAAAA WEISS.................

##### Weiss

I’m not that cool!

##### Ruby

U R!!!!!!!

UR THE COOLEST IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### Weiss

You’re cool too!

It’s not exactly every day someone manages to get into University not one, but two years early!

Where’s your film/book/etc?

##### Ruby

.//////////////////.

welL

I MEAN

i got

super LUCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

;~~~;

my porotypes were neat and wsorta worked so they

liked

it

so they wrece like ‘youshold come to us n

can we go back 2 talkin

poop abt yr dad pls ;~;

##### Weiss

Hehe.

If you insist.

Either way, I’m excited to study here and learn all that I can, even if my father is determined to be a huge pain about it.

University is all about the new experiences, I suppose, and this will be one of many.

I say, as if I haven’t invoked his ire previously.

##### Ruby

i believe in u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

yr gonna make a ton of new friends n stuff n itll be neat!!!!! :D

##### Weiss

I’m looking forward to it!

Oh, my sister wants me to call her.

I’ll speak to you later?

##### Ruby

kk!!!

tell her i said hi......... ;u;

##### Weiss

Will do.

Phone Transcript to Winter Schnee  
Monday  
20th September, 11:28am

##### Weiss Schnee

“Hey, Win.”

##### Winter Schnee

“You know, if someone had told me that you’d manage to upstage my leaving for the military and create utter chaos even when you’re on another continent about- oh, I don’t know, a year or so ago?”

##### Weiss Schnee

“You’d have laughed yourself sick?”

##### Winter Schnee

“I’d have been immensely proud, first off, which I am. But--”

##### Weiss Schnee

“O-oh.”

##### Winter Schnee

“--I’d also be wondering what on Remnant got this idea into your head! What did you even do?! Also hello, sorry.”

##### Weiss Schnee

“Well, uh, I may have, um, applied to a different course than the one I told our loving father I would be doing? And he didn’t know until long after I’d, ah, left?”

##### Winter Schnee

“Oh my gods.”

##### Weiss Schnee

“Hey, you can’t blame me! You were the one telling me to ‘grapple with my future with both hands’ or whatever, and here I am! Doing that!”

##### Winter Schnee

“I mean-- yes, okay, you did and I am still amazed but I thought you’d be like... I don’t know! Taking up- experimental music! Hotboxing your bedroom! Not running off across the world.”

##### Weiss Schnee

“I- firstly, I’ve never even smoked weed, excuse you. That’s on you for doing that. Secondly, my route has a whole bunch of benefits, including not getting my legs cut off--”

##### Winter Schnee

“You make it sound like I leapt for the chance--”

##### Weiss Schnee

“--and I’m going to learn a whole bunch of skills to drag the rug out from under him and his whole shitty company! Winter, you know I could never know all the horrible things we do and just, sit there.”

##### Winter Schnee

“Well... you’re right! I know you couldn’t, trust me. It’s just... I just know he’s a lot less worried about taking out his anger on you, and if this whole thing got you hurt...”

##### Weiss Schnee

“Look. I’ve taken the brunt of his stupid temper before and I’m not afraid to do it again. Well, I am, but I know in my heart this is the right thing to do. There’s no point running away unless I do something to change it.”

##### Winter Schnee

“I’d try and convince you otherwise, but knowing myself--”

##### Weiss Schnee

“Both of our parents are maybe the world’s most stubborn people. Of course we’ve got it too.”

##### Winter Schnee

“Yeah, I’m feeling that. I’ve only been here two days to have a mandated family dinner and already I’m counting down the hours until I get to go home.”

##### Weiss Schnee

“Oh, that’s something I already don’t miss at all.”

##### Winter Schnee

“As someone here for it? You’re right not to.”

##### Weiss Schnee

“Since you’re there though...”

##### Winter Schnee

“Hm?”

##### Weiss Schnee

“How’s, uh... how Whit? It wasn’t until I walked out of the door that I realised he was quietly freaking out that I was even leaving, and I feel like such shit over it.”

##### Winter Schnee

“Yeah, uh... he’s- well, Jacques’s so mad at you I don’t think he remembers Whit even exists right now, but once he does... bearing the brunt of him alone? I wouldn’t wish that on even the worst sorts of people.”

##### Weiss Schnee

“Shit.”

##### Winter Schnee

“I’ll handle it. The good news is, no matter what, Jacques will always apparently hate you the most, so I’ll try and see if I can’t get Whit out of here on weekends or something.”

##### Weiss Schnee

“Thank you. It’s just- ah, Win, even though he wanted to come out so badly, maybe it would’ve been better for him to just... stay in the closet until it was safer?”

##### Winter Schnee

“Hey, Schnee stubbornness, like we said. There was no way he was gonna keep it to himself when he had two out sisters to protect him. Only...”

##### Weiss Schnee

“We didn’t.”

##### Winter Schnee

“Yeah, we didn’t. But it’s done now; you can’t come back, I’m not moving back in, and I’ll just have to give him an occasional out until he’s old enough to get out of here himself.”

##### Weiss Schnee

“Our father won’t make it easy after losing the two of us.”

##### Winter Schnee

“Not if I can help it. We’ll get a plan together, don’t wo- sorry? Yeah, I’ll be along in a minute.”

##### Weiss Schnee

“Duty calls?”

##### Winter Schnee

“Yeah, sorry, we’ve got visitors and I have to play the part of a humbled veteran for the cameras. Send me a message if you ever want to call.”

##### Weiss Schnee

“Of course. Take care, Win.”

##### Winter Schnee

“You too, runaway.”

##### Weiss Schnee

“Oh, and!”

##### Winter Schnee

“Hm?”

##### Weiss Schnee

“Uh, my new friend says hi. Totally blanked on that.”

##### Winter Schnee

“Uh, hi? Bye? Bye.”

Monday  
20th September, 11:41am  
  
Ruby Xiao Long (Rose)

You recently became friends.  
Studies Robotics and Artificial Intelligence at Beacon University.  
From Evergreen Coast, Patch.

##### Weiss

Well, that went well.

##### Ruby

??? wha happen.......... ;~;

##### Weiss

Hm? Oh, no, I meant it really did go well, haha.

She was surprised at my actions but commended them all the same.

##### Ruby

NICE!!!!!!!!!!

##### Weiss

And also said she was proud of me? That’s rare.

##### Ruby

y would it..... b rare.....................

my sister says shes proud of me when i dont stub my toes at night xD

##### Weiss

Affection’s always been... weird, in my family.

But whatever! It was a good call.

Although from the sounds of it, I won’t want to be returning home any time soon.

Or for the next three years, mayhaps.

##### Ruby

s cool1!!!!

u could always stay w/ me n my family xD

were on patch!!!!!!!!!! u could SWIM THERE ITS SO CLOSE.............

##### Weiss

Really?

##### Ruby

yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i mean i kno we havent

known each othr

4 vry long BUT :DD

yr cool n neato n my fam wont mind givin u a spare bed...........

dad loves cookin 4 guests xD

and yang makes a lot (a LOT) of puns so ull have 2 deal W/ That but like

im glad we met on that forum cuz

i woulda been real scared to only kno yang ;w;

##### Weiss

That’s so kind of you.

I mean, it may not have to that, obviously, but I’ll keep it in mind.

it may not come to that*

##### Ruby

yea!!!!!!!! :DDDD

n it sucks if u cant b at hom for like

major events.............. ;*;

even if hom.... sucks..........

so!!!!!!

we do rly good parties xD

if u like snacks

were good at snacks!

and cakes n cookies cuz i make em >:3c

##### Weiss

Well, if I wasn’t already convinced by the offer, the food certainly would’ve been the tipping point!

##### Ruby

YESSSSSSSSSSSS

oh okay i gotta go cause

uh ive got

a meet up at the board game society at 12!!!!!!!!! :D

##### Weiss

There’s a board game society?

##### Ruby

yeah cuz

i love

rpgs n stuff theyre rly good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ill show u how 2 play 1 day.......

##### Weiss

I think I’ll be quite alright without, but have fun!

##### Ruby

so u say........... >:33333

Saturday  
25th September, 10:35am  
  
Velvet Scarlatina

You’ve been friends for more than a year.  
Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University.  
Studies Journalism at Beacon University.  
From Desert Sands, Menagerie.

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

get back online!

what could you have possibly said to get this reaction?

oh my gods

##### velvs

/SCREAMING

i knew it!!!!!!!!!! I KNEW I WAS TRYNA GET TOO CLOSE 2 FAST

BUT DID I EVEN

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

???

what are you even

okay i’m already tired of this send me a screencap or something

##### velvs

aaaaaaaaaaa coco i made them UNCOMFY...

I KNEW IT...

im such an ~asshole~

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

??? okay so you asked them something that they weren’t cool with?

no biggie?

##### velvs

BIG BIGGIE

LARGE BIGGIE

CHUNGUS BIGGIE

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i’m not convinced that’s how that meme works

##### velvs

it is nooooooooooooooooow

lemme

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa lemme copy b4 i die

‘hey yeah so uh

sry it took me

9 years to reply lol

i was uuuuuuh

mmm it sounds p good as an offer but like im like

kinda

#nervous

abt lots of ppl rn?

im tryna be kinda lowkey for a bit cause like

fgmnfmgfnm

im just tryna give myself some space b4 i like

dive into anything

lol

sry

didnt wanna like

disappoint u cause yr rly nice but yeah like

ty

but uh im gonna pass?

for now

yeah’

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

...

that was IT

THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE FREAKING OUT OVER?

##### velvs

YEAH CAUSE

i pushed too fast and theyre uncomfy and

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

velvet they literally

##### velvs

theyre never gonna speak to my stupid dumb bitch ass ever AGAIN

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

velvet i’m going to punch you

all they said was literally fucking

‘hey i don’t wanna join a soc rn cause of reasons but i might in future’???

wh

what is literally wrong with you

##### velvs

hhh

coco theyre like

all important n fancy and im just a fuckin

stupid dipship from the middle of a fkcign desert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*dipshit whatever

and what if they think im weird or just!!! not worth their TIME?????

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

oh wait i see

you’re confusing your so-called personal failings with what’s ACTUALLY HAPPENING

##### velvs

WHAT IF.... THEYRE THE SAME THING

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

well they’re not so B/

look

##### velvs

hhh

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

they’re new to vale, getting overwhelmed in a new place and new university, and they’re just starting to make friends!

societies are a lot of work and time and you know that

let them have some time to adjust to all This Shit

##### velvs

HHH

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

they even said ‘i don’t want to disappoint you because you’re nice’ like???

and like

they probably crazy appreciate that someone here is even trying to get to know them???

##### velvs

i just dont want em to think im tryna like

buddy up cause theyre important????

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

but you’re not

so

like

yeah?

you’re cute and hot and nice and sweet and Big Muscle

the only thing about you that’s completely garbage if your fashion sense

*is

##### velvs

neon colours r cool...............

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

velvet i am colourblind and can still see your outfit clashing

like

your clothes penetrate into my brain

##### velvs

LMAO

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

just say that you understand and that the offer’s always open!

they probably think you’re gonna stop talking to ‘em if anything ‘cause you’re going to have sent them a read receipt

so like

talk!!!

##### velvs

:(

okay

Saturday  
25th September, 10:50am  
  
Blake Belladonna

You recently became friends.  
Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University.  
From Kuo Kuana, Menagerie.

##### Velvet

Hey it’s nbd!

I get that like

It can get pretty overwhelming when you first come to Beacon so it’s alright if you wanna get settled :)

##### Blake

aaa ty

i was

rly nervous abt sayin no cause

yr rly nice and im like

‘oh gods i dont wanna make her sad’ fmgfmgfn

which was silly

##### Velvet

No, it’s alright!

I was actually pretty worried I was overstepping, haha.

##### Blake

nah im actually

kinda glad u asked? fgm,fmgn

i was kinda worried id end up w/ like

nobody to talk to or anything cause im

bad at making friends

lol

##### Velvet

When I first came here I thought I’d end up the same, but there’s actually a lot of super cool people who’ll probably come into your orbit.

I was

Well I just figured that it might be easier if you knew you could find other Faunus to talk to as well ‘cause!

Don’t get me wrong I love my human friends like

##### Blake

yeah yeah i get you

##### Velvet

A LOT like honestly they’re my best friends?

But having the space to just hang out and say stuff that you probably can;t in uh

“polite company”

It’s nice!

##### Blake

yeah like i can imagine

and i probably? will drop in once im like

once ive figured out how to uh

live?

fmngmfng

##### Velvet

Yeah! You can message me any time and I can walk you down :)

The committee are

Well, I think I myself am pretty much a summary of the committee as a whole, haha, but our members are very nice and they’ll be happy to welcome you!

We don’t really do like... weekly events and stuff? It’s more like... we all hang out for a few hours usually and just chat?

But on certain days like the Rights Revolution party we throw a huge thing

##### Blake

oh nice

##### Velvet

And yeah, haha.

I will warn you that the student union is almost certainly trying to have us shut down for some reason or another though LOL

##### Blake

??? why

##### Velvet

Well, it’s kind of a running joke, but since the president of soctiest

...

(socities

??? *societies

##### Blake

nfgmhfgnmfghnmgm

##### Velvet

Since he came into power he’s been like... getting on our case for little ‘infractions’ because we’re pretty sure he thinks we’re all like

Baby terrorists LMAO

##### Blake

ah yes

the terrorist creche

##### Velvet

YEAH

So yeah there’s that too haha

It’s fun for... all the family...

##### Blake

hehe

ill definitely wanna give it a look later this semester :)

##### Velvet

Nice!

But yeah, it’s totally cool that you wanna take time to yourself.

##### Blake

yeah i just dont wanna like

commit to smthn too early and then be like

‘lol im too busy’

that just

sucks lol

##### Velvet

That’s fair!

##### Blake

so thanks for like

understanding :)

##### Velvet

Of course. I’d hate to make you feel uncomfy with anything :(

##### Blake

:)

actually i was gonna ask

a thing

##### Velvet

Sure!

##### Blake

uh obvs im presuming but like

r u flutent w/ menag common?

*fluent

##### Velvet

Yeah I am!

##### Blake

oh that’s way easier for me to deal with haha

valian is uh not easy as common is

and i swear i’m way more literate like this lmao

##### Velvet

Oh wow that’s a huge mood.

Yeah if you wanna message me like this then go wild!

It’s cool with me! :)

##### Blake

thanks :D

so yeah uh

thanks again like

i keep saying it!!!

aaaaa

##### Velvet

It’s cool! :D

But yeah uh

Maybe if FaunSoc isn’t your scene (yet) maybe we could go for coffee?

I know a really nice place not far from campus that’s pretty quiet and does really nice drinks, so maybe I could like?

show you around some nice places to get your feet wet?

Or like

whatever it’s up to you haha

##### Blake

yeah no that sounds super good :)

thanks for like

offering me all this stuff to do when you didn’t have to fmngmf

i wouldve understood if youd deemed me a lost cause lol

##### Velvet

It’s nbd like I said!

I was in your shoes once...

So I’m just trying to be the person I’d have liked to have show me around ig?

##### Blake

valid :)

Saturday  
25th September, 11:14am  
  
Coco Adel

You’ve been friends for more than a year.  
Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas.

##### velvs

Crisis averted!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

can i get that in a language i know please

##### velvs

sorry i was the wrong keyboard on

*had

CRISIS AVERTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

oh my gods okay everything is. fine.

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

is that maybe because

just on a guess

that there wasn’t

##### velvs

shut up i already know aht yr GONNA SAY SHUT UP

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

there was no crisis in the first place???

SEE YOU KNOW I WAS RIGHT

##### velvs

EAT MY ASS ADEL

okay gods its all fine now

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

as i said it would be?

##### velvs

shhhshshshshhut up

okay so

okay

we talked and they were like

im rly glad u offered cause i thought i wouldnt make any friends here

so we chatted for a bit and actually they were real sweet n ;w;

they wanna come by to the uh

the soc sometime later and they were just real good.......

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

wow it’s like i knew it

##### velvs

>:(

anyway i!

invited them out for coffee instead?

since i figured it’d be more their scene???

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

out for coffee?

##### velvs

yeah just a little thing

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

like a date?

##### velvs

?????????????????????????

wh

no

???.,.,?>.,.?<??<.,>?,.

not at all

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

B3c

mm-hm....

##### velvs

coco im tryna do smthng nice for some1 who i fuckin!!!!!!!

made them feel all awkward n shit :(

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i know i know

i’m just fucking with you

...

##### velvs

thank u

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

buT ALSO

##### velvs

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnO

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

okay humour me this once though

HUMOUR ME CAUSE

i want this down on the record

##### velvs

hummour u for what??????????????

*humour

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i haven’t seen this kid irl and i’ve even been a proper doll for you

and NOT looked them up

mostly cause i keep forgetting but

##### velvs

wh

okay????

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

now you already said they were handsome but

are they

and don’t lie to me

hot or not

##### velvs

oh my fucking gods coco

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

HOT OR NOT

c’mon you know the rules

all forfeits count as hot AND with a crush

##### velvs

u are

a total fuckin moron

u kno that

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

we share a braincell babe

hot or not

and you can’t lie!

##### velvs

hhhhhhhhhhh

okay

look

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

hot! or! not!

##### velvs

its rude to value ppl esp the future chieftain of MENAGERIE

future WORLD LEADER

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

HOT OR NOT...

##### velvs

by if theyre hot or not!!!!!!!!!!!!

ITS RUDE

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

sounds like a ‘hot’ to me B)

##### velvs

oh for fucks

YEAH

THEYRE HOT OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THEYRE ABSOLUTELY SMOKING

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

YEAH!!!!!!!!!

DATE DATE DATE

##### velvs

i despise u

humans suck n u suck most of all

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i’ll be sure to tell my good friend jacques schnee at the next

fancy atlesian gala i’m inevitably dragged to

##### velvs

U SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

anyway its not a date and if yr ever mean 2 me again ill kick yr ass >:(

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

ilu2 velv B*

maybe it’s not a date but i sure am looking forward to how you stew in their prescense now...

*precense

*precense

...

wh

##### velvs

amazing

talented

exceptional

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

*prescence

no???

##### velvs

presence

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

oh my gods the ONE combination i hadn’t tried

anyway

##### velvs

u r one entire fucking idiot huh

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

ANYWAY,

it may not be a date

but you’re into them

and there is NOTHING as fun as watching you try and be a normal person in the prescence of hot people

AGAIN????????

*presence

##### velvs

LOL

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

so yeah B)

##### velvs

well fuck u cause i have to actually be like

professional abt this!

cause one day theyre gonna literally be a fuckin

world leader

and ill be a fart on the wind!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

or perhaps... chieftain of your dick........

##### velvs

hi! never talk again

if possible

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

we spoke about this and i’m contractually obliged to Never Do That

so

no

##### velvs

hhhhhhh okay

well i’m gonna

take a stress nap or smthng???

or look over my new course content outline and cri

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

hey you got a hottie out of it B*

already you’re swimming in your good choices

##### velvs

boy lemme tell u

it doesnt looke that way from where im sitting dsfjhgsfd

*look

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

fox would disagree...

##### velvs

fox is BLIND

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

EXACTLY

exactly my point!

##### velvs

ugh yr a nerd

but ilu

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

ilu2 now go sleep or whatever

i’m gonna bully yatsu for no reason other than the fact we live together now and i can do that whenever i want

##### velvs

oh yeah

tell me how thats goin lmao

L8R THO....

l8r....

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

sure will B)

Saturday  
25th September, 11:35am  
  
Yang Xiao Long

You recently became friends.  
Studies Physiotherapy at Beacon University.  
From Evergreen Coast, Patch.

##### Blake

can i ask u a question from like

left field

lol

##### Yang

Oh absolutely

##### Blake

are u like

good w/ like

...

mayb

this needs context

lmao

##### Yang

Nah just launch it at me

No context! I’ll figure it out!

##### Blake

fnmhgfmnhgmnhfg

okay

how r u w/

gorls

##### Yang

In what way...

##### Blake

like

interactin..... w/ gorls...................

##### Yang

Hypotethically I love the gorls and would be very good, at interacting w/ them,

*hypothetically

In practice I’m love the gorls but am VERY bad at interacting with them..........

##### Blake

oh wow a mood?

##### Yang

But that doesn’t matter!!!!!!!!!!! Put enough idiots in a room and we’ll

Eventually figure something? Out?

I dunno what but like

##### Blake

fghmgnmfhnfg

##### Yang

Something......................

##### Blake

well its cause well

u kno uh

##### Yang

:3

##### Blake

u kno i said there was that girl

the cute faunus girl w/ only one ear?

##### Yang

Oh hell yeah I do

##### Blake

well she was super sweet to me and was like

‘fi u wanna

*if

join this society im part of to hang out w/ other faunus

here it is!!!’

and i got nervous and did smthng dumb and turned her down and like

felt like AAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS abt it???

##### Yang

Uh-huh?

##### Blake

but!!!!!!!!!!!!!

then she went n asked like

‘oh hey i kno a good place 4 coffee maybe i can show u?’

and i was like ‘yeah’

well not ‘yeah’ i just want

*went

‘aaaaaaaaa ty for not giving up on me’

like a moron

##### Yang

Okay

##### Blake

but then i had this thought like

...

shes cute...................... and im like.............................

do u think she

oh this is such a shit theory im sry

##### Yang

That she likes you? :3c

##### Blake

aaaaaaaaaaaa i must be imagining it

SHES BEIN NICE AND IM HERE BEING

well

horny

ig

lol

##### Yang

Okay the horny I really do NOT have any experience with LOL

I’m 100% purebred asexual, babey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### Blake

oh fmgnmfghnmfgh

sorry if i made u

uncomf

##### Yang

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease that’ll only be if you go into horrible and dramatic detail of the horny

But whilst I don’t get how it feels, I do understand the Thorst

But like soft gentle romantic Thorst??????

##### Blake

yr so valid lmao

##### Yang

But hey, you saw a cute girl and she invited you out for coffee!

I mean even if she isn’t like

into you WHICH IS IMPOSSIBLE via points I stated like

Yesterday?

But yeah

##### Blake

fmnhmfghn thanks

##### Yang

Going out for coffee with a cute girl is always good cause like

You can get to know each other!

And maybe if she is into you too (which she should be, if her eyes, work,) you can kinda... get all snug...

##### Blake

mmmmmmmmm

mayb........

idk i just

i feel like ill make it weird but

shes...... got a nice face................

and i love Arm

##### Yang

Ooh

She buff?

##### Blake

oh yeah

i mean not like as much as u?

cause yr ripped btw mngfhmfnhm

##### Yang

Dw I know ;)

##### Blake

but yeah like

stronk...

she only wears tanktops n shorts?????? so like?????????

i can See A Bit,

##### Yang

Oh that’s a look

##### Blake

yeah im like nghmnfhm

h-hot....

altho my parents kiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda know her fam and im like lol

does that make it........

awk

fghmnfghm

##### Yang

I mean don’t your parents know... a lot of people... I’d imaginbe...

*imagine

##### Blake

yeah but like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cause like i think i know? her parents via passing

theyre kinda friends w/ my fam so like

but i didnt kno she was cute!!!!!!!! wth!!!!!!!!

##### Yang

Oh you’re really lost in the cute girl sauce now

##### Blake

i rly am.................

so yeah like ig i was wondering what advice,,,,,.,., u may have????????

##### Yang

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH well

Be yourself which sounds silly but you’re like... REAL cool and, as covered, hot! Don’t try and be sauve or w/e it never works

##### Blake

nmfnhmgf noted

##### Yang

And maybe don’t like.... push stuff too much, I guess? Like, if you go for coffee and have fun just be like ‘hey let’s do it again’ or do smthng else together and see how you gek?

*GEL

Dammit

##### Blake

hehe

##### Yang

Find common ground? Shared interests?

Tbh just hang out like friends!!!

Most ppl are friends before they date so like? Yeah

##### Blake

i mean yeah yr right

shes nice!!!!!! im glad i found some1 real cool from the start

NOT to say u n ruby arent

cool too

lol

##### Yang

Oh dw we know we aren’t cool ;D

That’s part of our charm!

##### Blake

well yr cool 2 me... and i’m gonna probably be

chieftain someday

so

my word over yrs

##### Yang

DAMMIT

That’s unfair but fine I accept my defeat

also... not to derail but like

‘probably?’ be chieftain?

##### Blake

uh well yeah

i still would have 2 like

accept the title n get thru the whole

process lol

n theres a long way 2 go yet haha

##### Yang

Oh I thought it was just like

‘Yr my kid therefore congrats it’s a done deal’?

##### Blake

no no lmao i have to like

well

its a real long thing but dw it doesnt haha

they have 2 make sure a complete dipshit doesnt end up in power after all...

##### Yang

Ah okay

Well anyway back to the cutie at hand,

##### Blake

yeah mnhfgmfgnhm

##### Yang

Like yeah I’d just be friends! And see how that goes!

Cause if she’s not into you or she’s straight or whatever then at least you could be pals?

Win/win...

##### Blake

yeah thats p good advice

##### Yang

Oh also have a shower before you meet up and wear something vaguely nice but not too nice like

Your nicest You clothes?

##### Blake

thats rly vague but ty i think i get u

##### Yang

Thank the gods cause I didn’t have a clue!

##### Blake

fghmnfgmhnfmghn

okay well ig i should do some laundry or smthng

not that we set a date

lmao

##### Yang

You never know when a coffee date may strike...

##### Blake

mfhnmfgh

well ty for like

talkin it out w/ me!!!!!!!

sry it was a dumb thing and came outta nowhere but

##### Yang

It’s cool!

I’m here for my friends and we’re friends now by Patch law.

##### Blake

??? we are???

##### Yang

By All Ye Who Proclaim It So, Those Who Share Dating Details And Advice Are Kinned By Friendship Forever,

So It Is Said

##### Blake

coulda made a worse friend ig :)

##### Yang

Awh

Okay I gotta brb to ALSO handle laundry n shit so I’ll ttyl?

##### Blake

sure

ty again :)

Saturday  
25th September, 11:53am  
  
Ruby Xiao Long (Rose)

You’ve been friends for more than a year.  
Sister.  
Studies Robotics and Artificial Intelligence at Beacon University.  
From Evergreen Coast, Patch.

##### yangarang

blake’s got... a date...

##### roobaloo

wh

;w;

a date??????????????

w/ who.....................................

##### yangarang

A cute girl in their class journalism class or wahtever

*whatever

##### roobaloo

b

;;;w;;;

but its been 5 days xD

##### yangarang

Ruby you and I will never truly understand the plight of hot people...

They live in another realm

A kingdom where, sometimes, five days is Enough,

##### roobaloo

ig so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD

sure am glad that.......... will nvr apply to me :3cccc

##### yangarang

As your older sister and eternal guardian I sure am glad for it too because you love running into trouble face-first

But I’ll have to be their wingman!!!!!!!!!

##### roobaloo

its not ALWASY face first.......,.,.,. ;n;

sometimes its butt first :)

##### yangarang

Not comforting, as it turns out!

##### roobaloo

well w/e!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

besides comapred 2 like

some1 like weiss im barely ever in hot water at all!!!!!!!!!!!!!

its like

##### yangarang

Wait

##### roobaloo

tepid

lukewarm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COLD

##### yangarang

What’d Weiss do?

##### roobaloo

wel;

uh

##### yangarang

Also for the record it’s still crazy bonkers to me that you’re friends with THE Weiss Schnee??????????????????

Like how did you do that

##### roobaloo

okay so like,.,.,.,........................i kinda???? 4got 2 mayb tell u cayuse uh

this week was mega busy xD

but on mon?day? weiss found out her daddio found out she uh

lied abt the course shes doin????????????

also idk yang!!!!!!!!!! mayb if ud go on the forums too u coulda been friends w/ all sorts of cool ppl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### yangarang

They can use Friend.ly like everyone else!

Forums have been out of fashion for ten years!

##### roobaloo

yr WRONG,,,,,,,,,,

nyway. so uh like

ages ago weiss told me that shes doin journalism instead of business studies or w/e??? but she didnt tell her dad that and so like

he found out xD

and POPPED OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### yangarang

Oh geez

She okay?

##### roobaloo

i mean ;w; i thiok

*think

she kinda

has to b?????????? she SOUNDED okay but like

;www;

##### yangarang

Eesh

##### roobaloo

but!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! point bein!!!!!!!!!!! she then like

dropped some cool lines lemme see if i can find

##### yangarang

Dang I mean tbh I didn’t see that coming?

##### roobaloo

‘Anyway, I can pay for my own tuition, and if he tries to drag me out of classes I’ll be causing a public uproar so loud he’ll be hounded by the press into his grave.

If there’s anything my father hates more than losing control, it’s having it broadcasted for the world to see.

If I’ve played my cards right -- and with my family, I rarely don’t -- he’ll leave me well enough alone until I have to gall to show my face in my own home.’

LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHAT!!!!!!!!!! SHES SO COOL

##### yangarang

Oh shit

what is this the plot of a movie?

##### roobaloo

thats what I SAID!!!!!! XDDDD

so yeh like............. compared 2 her im doing just FINE >:D

##### yangarang

Evidently enough because you didn’t piss off the owner of a multi-billion corporation LMAO

##### roobaloo

im doin well..................

##### yangarang

That happened monday? Did she say anything else about it since?

##### roobaloo

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

only that she left her dad a msg that was like

‘i can do what i want w/ my life so fuck off’

##### yangarang

Ruby what did we say about the cussing

##### roobaloo

not until im 18 BUT I WAS QUOTING SO

doesnt

count!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### yangarang

IT COUNTS

But okay so

##### roobaloo

;n;

##### yangarang

Firstly she sounds metal as fuck actually

Secondly I should meet this kid she lives on like

Our floor????????

##### roobaloo

yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDD

she lives like

go down 2wards the kicthens n go left?

three doors down

##### yangarang

Ah nice

##### roobaloo

but yeah so like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

shes real neat n cool but yeh she got in a lil

trouble..................

SO IM DOIN ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! >:O

##### yangarang

I mean you do sound like you’re having a blast huh ;D

##### roobaloo

u sound like dad >://

but yea its!!!!!!! going okay!!!!!!!!!!!

ive liked my classes n made friends and even tho sometimes its p hard lots of ppl help out so ;u;

and the lecturers r super cool!!!!!!!! and even tho im a kid they still like,,,,,,, dont treat me like one,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

##### yangarang

That’s cause you earnt it!

Besides

You’re very clever and if anyone could handle coming to literal university two ENTIRE years early then it’d be you!

##### roobaloo

;www; thanks yang,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

im tryin my best!!!!!!!!

##### yangarang

Yeah!!!

So long as Weiss doesn’t aslo rope you into trouble ;3c

*also

##### roobaloo

what!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### yangarang

I know you and your antics Ruby!!!!!!!

Which, speaking of, I should add her as friend

##### roobaloo

😧

##### yangarang

She’ll love me and also maybe she’s got better advice for how to be a wingman

Since you IGNORED ME

##### roobaloo

NO I DIDNT ;;;;;;

also idk if shes ever had 2 BE a winggirl xD

##### yangarang

Well we’re gonna find out!!!!!!!!

brb

##### roobaloo

DONT BE A MEANIE 2 HER D:<

Saturday  
25th September, 12:12pm  
  
Weiss Schnee

Friend request sent.  
Studies Business and Financing at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas.

##### Yang

Hey there!

My baby sister Ruby tells me that you’re a bit of, what the kids call, a Shit-Starter,

A bit of a wildcard, perhaps,

A maker of the Troubles,

And I figured that therefore we’d probably get on like a house of fire!

##### Weiss

Ah,

Yes, she warned me about you.

##### Yang

Good things I hope :)

##### Weiss

Uh

Yeah,

We’ll say it was good things.

##### Yang

:)

>:)

##### Weiss

Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, toss me some kudos and leave a comment! Otherwise, I'll see you next Saturday for chapter three! In the meantime, you can follow me at faunusrights.tumblr.com where I love talking about my fics, drawing art, answering asks, and maintaining masterposts. Hope to catch y'all there B)


	3. didn't think i'd see you here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which the gays meet. finally. finally the gays MEET.

Tuesday  
28th September, 10:19am  
  
Blake Belladonna 

You recently became friends.  
Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University.  
From Kuo Kuana, Menagerie. 

##### Velvet

...

Can you see

what I think I’m seeing?

##### Blake

i can see u craning yr neck but not at what lol

##### Velvet

Uuuuuuuuuuuuh front row

third seat from theeeeeeeeeeee right

LEFT even

I can’t direction

Is that

##### Blake

... wait

##### Velvet

Okay no word of a lie is that Weiss Schnee???

##### Blake

....................... it

LOOKS that way lol

##### Velvet

Like okay yes other people can have white hair too but I swear she turned around and like

I know that face...

##### Blake

have u ever heard her voice? maybe if she asks a question or smthng... well kno...

##### Velvet

Gods no I hear a Schnee talk and I enter a blind and feral rage

I go completely bonkers

Ape shitt

##### Blake

wow a mood

##### Velvet

Idk am I just stupid

##### Blake

i mean

okay i kno i saw a thing a while ago that was like

a schnee was attending beacon but like

i didnt rly pay attn n also... journalism??????????

r we in the right class lmao

##### Velvet

me, staring directly at the board confirming we are in the correct class: w h e r e a r e w e

##### Blake

FMGNFMNMFNGHM

WHERE ARE WE...

##### Velvet

I saw her face that’s WEISS SCHNEE

THAT IS

weiss SCHNEE

##### Blake

y is a schnee... in our journalism class.... hewwo.....................

##### Velvet

Learning how to bend to media even more to their biases??? Idk this is wild

Never thought I’d ever even like...

share a room w/ a Schnee this is new territory...

##### Blake

same yeah

its weird..............................

and also

unfortunate

lol

##### Velvet

:/

If she starts shit I swear,

I’m gonna pop off

##### Blake

now thats what i call a mood

##### Velvet

Hhhhhh

Well

I guess if we let her be we’ll... probably be fine?

If we get told to pair up or anything just cling to me haha

##### Blake

i will.................

yeah shell probably... avoid us anyway lmao

still

im like.... why tho..........

##### Velvet

I mean I thought that Schitt Technology would require her to like

study business or economics or smthng whatever the fuck business ppl study???

##### Blake

no yeah same

idk idk its weird mfgnmfhnmgnhm

##### Velvet

Well

Hm there is someone I could ask??? who Maybe Knows...

##### Blake

ooh..........

##### Velvet

Take notes for me if oobleck says smthing important for a sec?

##### Blake

u got it :)

Tuesday  
28th September, 10:26am  
  
Coco Adel 

You’ve been friends for more than a year.  
Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas. 

##### velvs

hey coco u up yet

bitch

slutte

side ho

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i am here what is up

also you’re the slut here, i’m afraid to say,

##### velvs

absolutely fake anyway

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

*true

##### velvs

u wouldnt happen 2 kno

by sheer chance

that weiss schnee

The Weiss Schnee

was coming 2 beacon right

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i’d heard about it

along the grapevine that is my mother’s gossip machine

aka

my mother herself

##### velvs

did she happen 2 say

or kno

what she was

studying

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

she never said

uh

probably business studies or international? organisational shit?

something like that

##### velvs

ah well u see coco

coconut

my lil

macaroon

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

what do i see my gentle friend

##### velvs

that doesnt explain why weiss schnee is sitting in my fcuking journalism lecture right now

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

wh

wait what

##### velvs

shes sat in the front row right now

right this moment

i can SEE HER

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

...

are you SURE,

##### velvs

blake agrees

its weiss

shes emnanating

schnee energy

*emanating

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

firstly that sounds fake but also what

okay that’s wild

##### velvs

i KNOW

WHOMST

or rather

WHYST

weisst

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

actually i have no sympathy for you

##### velvs

thats fair

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

but yeah i heard nothing about that so!

##### velvs

well ty for confirming next to nothing but also

im so confused

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

look my mother tells me things and i disregard them

didn’t realise she’d actually give me a nugget of not-shit

##### velvs

absolutely fantastic

hmmmmmmm................. ig? we’ll just

keep out of her way,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i mean

you could but you could also

##### velvs

could what

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

look you know me and i know you

if she’s in your classes you therefore gotta spend what

a semester together? a year?

##### velvs

yeah would rather not think about the fact i’m gonna have to have her in my lectures like that for that long,

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

so like

no hear me out

operation... BEFRIEND SCHNEE...

##### velvs

why

would i do that

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i’ve met weiss before

briefly but i’ve met her

and like

maybe i’m a dumbass human i accept that but she’s pretty... chill?

##### velvs

oh boy shes chill when shes w/ other humans who are also big bougie energy!!!!!!!!!

i am full of good expectations

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

firstly

big bougie energy is SO GOOD i almost wanna make it my new nickname

secondly

that’s why i’m saying this may be big dumbass human thinking but look

you and i don’t know her

and she’s in a class neither of us expected her to be in

in a place miles from atlas (which isn’t out of character for someone like me to do but for a schnee that’s bizarre)???

something doesn’t line up...

##### velvs

weh

i mean maybe?????????? yr right???????? but the schitts arent exactly

nice 2 faunus egenrally and idk

idk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

no, i get you

##### velvs

ive already lost an ear to racist assholes id rather not get the other talked off lol

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

B’(

yeah nah it’s cool

i just figured since you’re a hot and charismatic piece of ass,

##### velvs

SDHJFGSFDJ HELLO

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

I’M NOT WRONG!!!

operation SEDUCE THE SCHNEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### velvs

oh my gods u have. 1 braincell.

I AINT SEDUCIN SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i mean you’re clearly seducin’ something

you got blake belladonna going out with you for coffee

##### velvs

as a friendly thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

to be nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

YOU’RE CLEARLY SEDUCIN’ SOMETHIN’

##### velvs

u r a whole idiot

die

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i love you too and you know i’m right B)

you even confirmed the Hotness!

##### velvs

cause i have WORKING EYES and also!!!!!!!!!!!!

have u seen them??????????? i mean u havent but like

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

no

##### velvs

BUT LIKE...

i am... a wreck

and im ending this convo cause

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

you’re a *snack

##### velvs

i have 2 keep angling my scroll away from blake theyre sitting right next 2 me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

B*

##### velvs

im leaving

goodbye 4ever

yr demoted to like

intern side-ho

the temp side-ho

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

you’ll come crawling back

they always do

Tuesday  
28th September, 10:31am  
  
Blake Belladonna 

You recently became friends.  
Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University.  
From Kuo Kuana, Menagerie. 

##### Velvet

Okay my informant was next to useless but yeah

##### Blake

fmgnmfhfg

##### Velvet

We know she’s meant to be here in Beacon but not a clue why she’s HERE

so :/

##### Blake

hhhh

i cant stop lookin now...............

i literally searched for pics of her on the cct to see...........

img7435354.png

and yeah shes got that off-centre ponytail thing goin on

##### Velvet

Gods okay

I’m finding an article

I feel like we’re devoting way too much of our lecture to this??????

##### Blake

bood but keep going

##### Velvet

uuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUH let’s ee

*let’s see

‘The middle child of Jacques Schnee, CEO of Schnee Technology, will be attending the University of Beacon in the fall of 1008, despite Schnee Technology being a sizeable investor in the Royal Atlesian College. Weiss Schnee will be the first of the three children to attend university.’

That’s pretty much it

##### Blake

isnt one of em a soldier......................

or smthng

##### Velvet

uuuuuuuuuuh

/searching intenfifies

*intensifies

##### Blake

i feel like one of them r.........

##### Velvet

oh gods the top article is literally just

‘Winter Schnee, eldest child of CEO Jacques Schnee of Schnee Technology, has been medically discharged from the Atlesian military after a loss of both legs to injury and frostbite.’

##### Blake

lost them to WGAT

@*what

ty keyboard

##### Velvet

uuuuuuuuuuuh says here she was on a training exercise in World’s Mantle

The big mountain range at the tip-top of solitas?

Got caught in an avalanche and by the time they found her both legs were fucked :/

##### Blake

...

oh okay that

i feel like i should have known that?????????????????

##### Velvet

That’s Pretty Rough Huh

That was a while ago though

##### Blake

woof

okay we are

soendng too much time

unlocking weird schnee lore

*spending???????

##### Velvet

APPARENTLY SO

okay well

???

Honestly I’m not sure what to do with any of thsi information

*this

I feel like we learned smthng today but it wasn’t what we meant to nor does it have any use,

##### Blake

hgmfnhmfg mood...

well since i didnt see her in our seminar group ig shes in the other one?

##### Velvet

Some Good News I Suppose

This remains, Wild, though,

and will stay that way ig

##### Blake

mmmmmmmmmmmmmood

##### Velvet

hehe

welp

Okay we should maybe actually focus on whatever Oobleck os saying

*is

##### Blake

probably tbh lmao

##### Velvet

oh but also

okay b4 i 4getti

##### Blake

hm.........,.,,,,,,,.,,,,,,,,,

##### Velvet

and/or get distracted with whatever the heck the Schitt is doin up front

i was gonna ask if you wanna get coffee after this?

I gotta swing by downtown to grab some uuuuuuuuuuh notebooks and I’ll be passing RIGHT by that place I mentioned before

So if you’re... free...

##### Blake

oh! uh sure yeah

:)

##### Velvet

Nice

Wait this thing sounds vaguely important???? What did we miss

##### Blake

most of the lecture tbh

##### Velvet

Shit

Saturday  
25th September, 11:35am  
  
Yang Xiao Long 

You recently became friends.  
Studies Physiotherapy at Beacon University.  
From Evergreen Coast, Patch. 

##### Blake

can i drop a like

weird fact on u

##### Yang

Oh I love weird facts

Unless they’re gross weird in which case: no

##### Blake

mfgnmgfn dw its normnal weird

*normal

im just likje ??? abt it so

##### Yang

Go on................

##### Blake

so me n velvet were in our journalism lecture 2day

and like riught at the start velv was starin at smthng across the room

and she msgd me like

‘uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh is that’

‘weiss schnee in our class???’ and it WAS

and im like

what is

##### Yang

Oh!

##### Blake

weiss schnee............... doing in our class

##### Yang

I forgot you even have to study journalism so I totally forgot you’d probably share like one class??????????

##### Blake

???

u knew??????????

##### Yang

Yeah!

Uh Weiss likes

LIVES, even

Down the corridor from us? She met Ruby online on a forum thing

They became friends

And now she’s MY friend! :)

##### Blake

oh

##### Yang

She’s like

Nothing like I’d expected though?

She’s the family rebel!!! Although not as much as her sister, she says??????

Which sounds fake but okay

##### Blake

huh

how have i never seen her... or heard from her..............

why didnt u say anything actually???????

##### Yang

Look I know I’m a blonde but I do have many braincells!

I figured introducing a Schnee and a Belladonna together would probably have a few consequences!!!!

##### Blake

well okay yr right

still u coulda said like... hey... schnee down the hall...

##### Yang

I’m a busy bean and I can’t keep up!

I just sorta filed it away... figured it didn’t matter...

But hey she doesn’t know you’re here yet so!

##### Blake

hrmnrmrmnmr

its weird...

##### Yang

Well look. She’s actually a pretty decent person and I like to think I know how to peg people’s natures

So if you’re worried she’s gonna be a like

Total asshole dipshit? Dw about it!

:D

##### Blake

nnnnn

not 2 b like

mean or nothin

but like

easy.... for u to say u kno

##### Yang

I know, I know, but like

If she is? An asshole? I’ll beat her up for you

But she’s been real nice with Ruby and honestly she’ll just a lil

##### Blake

gnfmgnmfn tyty

##### Yang

Standoffish I guess with stranges?

Which is fair

*strangers

##### Blake

i mean yeah ig

idk im just

hmm abt it u kno

##### Yang

Do you want me to like

Tell her you’re here and gauge a reaction? Or something

##### Blake

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmight be better than

runnin into each othr in a corridor ig??????????????

##### Yang

:D

Trust me she’s cool!

Besides you’re in the same class you gotta make eye contact SOME TIME

##### Blake

FGNFMNHMGFM

maybe so............................

##### Yang

Gimme like fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive mins

Wait are you here in the dorms right now?

##### Blake

no im out getting coffee w/ velvet

##### Yang

OH! Coffee date! I’m literally wasting all yr time I will take my leave

##### Blake

not a date!

##### Yang

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tuesday  
28th September, 11:29am  
  
Weiss Schnee 

You’ve been friends for less than a month.  
Studies Business and Financing at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas. 

##### Yang

Hey Weiss!

##### Weiss

Hello!

##### Yang

My friend is in your lecture today :D

Or, was

In your lecture today

##### Weiss

Oh, who?

You never said you knew someone doing journalism too.

##### Yang

Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaause I kinda foooooooorgot

Well actually it’s cause they do creative writing so I forgot they actually had to care abt journalism????????

But! Doesn’t matter!

Well anyway it’s my friend Blake who like

Had a lecture today and recognised you!

Or rather their friend recognised you and they recognised you in turn,

##### Weiss

Huh.

Well, I guess more people know me than I’d have thought, haha.

I haven’t exactly been bathing in limelight, all things considered.

##### Yang

/looks you up

/finds hundreds of reviews for your singing career

Beg pardon

##### Weiss

That’s not a limelight most people know about!

Anyway!

What does Blake look like? Maybe I saw them in the lecture.

##### Yang

Uuuuuuuuuuuh I think they were sat behind you but they’re? Pretty distinctive?

Tall, dark, handsome,

a Faunus!

Long black hair!

Always wear like

##### Weiss

Wait

##### Yang

clothes in every shade of black and purple?

##### Weiss

I think I actually know who you’re referring to because I

Blake?

As in Blake... Belladonna?

##### Yang

...

y

eah

That’s they...

##### Weiss

Ah.

Yeah, I saw them and also sort of? Recognised them?

It didn’t hit me until just now, haha.

I know their parents but less about them, generally.

How’d you meet them?

##### Yang

Well they live like a few doors down from me!

So whilst Ruby met you and introduced you to me... I met Blake and introduced Blake to Ruby...

And now you know Blake and Blake knows you!

##### Weiss

Hm.

Well, this is a turn of events I can say I honestly didn’t plan for.

I guess that makes things rather awkward now, huh?

##### Yang

Nah!!!!!!!!!!

I mean

Are you gonna be weird about them >:(

##### Weiss

No!

I know my family (read: my father, specifically) is stewing in their own racism like a horrible fetid pot of old casserole, but that’s the first thing I’d like to seperate myself from.

Though I understand 100% if they want absolutely nothing to do with me.

That’s more than understandable, really.

##### Yang

You don’t gotta spill all the beans to me! The no was enough ;D

##### Weiss

I know, but.

##### Yang

Look they’ll be chill w/ you if you’re chill w/ them

So lemme ask this

##### Weiss

Okay.

##### Yang

If, on the basis that you’re tryna unlearn all that Nasty Shit, you two were to chat,

Would that

Be cool

with you

##### Weiss

Yes, of course.

IF... they even want to talk.

##### Yang

Thank u

Gimme a sec?

##### Weiss

Of course.

Tuesday  
28th September, 11:36am  
  
Blake Belladonna 

You recently became friends.  
Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University.  
From Kuo Kuana, Menagerie. 

##### Yang

Okay so I said I wouldn’t waste your date time but Weiss said that a) she actually did recognise you but she didn’t realise it was you until I sort of vaguely described you? also b) she acknowledges her family is and I quote, ‘stewing in their own racism like a horrible fetid pot of old casserole’ and that she’s trying to break away from that shit, and that c) she won’t be weird around you, and if YOU, specifically, would like to chat or whatever then she’s down for it.

So yeah >:3

##### Blake

hmmmmmmmmm

and u say shes... a good bean...

##### Yang

I judge ‘em like I see ‘em and Weiss is a bean

Maybe not the goodest bean YET

But maybe a solid 7/10

##### Blake

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

i mean

ig it couldnt................. HURT...................

though velvet still suspicious fmgnmfgn

##### Yang

I mean that’s also fair

But I think she’s genuine and she says she’ll understand if you don’t wanna poke her w/ a ten foot pole so???

Like idk it’s up to you my pal!

##### Blake

well

were in the same like

class

module

thing

so ig we could start by like

talkin abt class maybe.....................

##### Yang

That’s the spirit!!!

Idk just send her a friend request or a message and see how it goes?

But trust me she’s neat and cool...

##### Blake

fnghmfh

ill send one after i get home

see how that goes...........

##### Yang

:D

Get back to your date!

##### Blake

still not a date!!!!!!

Tuesday  
28th September, 12:56pm  
  
Velvet Scarlatina 

You’ve been friends for more than a year.  
Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University.  
Studies Journalism at Beacon University.  
From Desert Sands, Menagerie. 

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

where ARE you

i came round to suck you off or something like good side hos do and you WEREN’T THERE...

##### velvs

LMAO

i mean feel free to come back bby......................

but also

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

you’ve squandered your chance, v!!!

##### velvs

i was out gettin fuckin notebooks n having coffee w/ blake and also

so blake asked their friend like

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

oh shit you were on a date my bad

with your new main ho

##### velvs

and like she was all like ‘weiss is pretty good’ and

fuck you it was not a date we covered this!!!!!!!!!!! or at you that stupid............

*are you

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i’ll take ‘that stupid’ for 500

##### velvs

omg

ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP

so blakes friend was like ‘no weiss is p good n she says shes tryna not be a massive shitstain’ and im like orly..................... x to doubt.................

because why SHOULD I BELIEVE THAT SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

great a human confirms another human is Not Terrible

wh

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i mean that’s TWO humans who’ve confirmed this one human, isn’t That Bad,

##### velvs

yes and thats! why i said to blake we may as well try

but still

#doubt

also i read back our msgs and i was............ mean 2 u!!!!!!!!!!!!

:(

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

wh

oh the big bougie energy??? velvet that’s the funniest thing you’ve ever said to me

##### velvs

HSJDGFJHGSDF

well i mean like... well yes that but also The Rest Of It

i feel like i came off WAY HASRSHER,,, THAN I MEANT TO

*harsher

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

imagine i’m holding onto your beautiful menagerie-sculpted shoulders right now

##### velvs

okay???

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

‘,B)

it’s alright

you were not harsh and you were not mean to me

##### velvs

wow i sure hate that emoticon in particular

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

good cause you should

okay so neato you’re gonna talk to weiss!

if she sucks tell me and i’ll dropkick her!

##### velvs

LMAO

thank u coconut i will keep that in mind

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

B)

also

did you enjoy your date

##### velvs

actually i hate you goodbye

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

‘,B)

Tuesday  
28th September, 1:07pm  
  
Velvet Scarlatina 

You’ve been friends for more than a year.  
Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University.  
Studies Journalism at Beacon University.  
From Desert Sands, Menagerie. 

##### Blake

okay im gonna

msg weiss??????? fmgnfgfmg

##### Velvet

You don’t have to if you don’t wanna you know :(

##### Blake

nah its like

i mean if shes? decent??? we at least have someone else to collab notes w/ ig?

##### Velvet

”””””””””””””””””””if”””””””””””””””””””””

##### Blake

if......................

but idk like id rather give her a chance cause like

ive been in the opposite situation where i hung out w/ ppl who seemed like rly good friends and got

shat on

basically???????????????

##### Velvet

:/

Shit

##### Blake

yeh fmgnmgnhfg so like...

idk

???

##### Velvet

Well, if she’s cool then like... guess we’ll hang?

##### Blake

lets.... find out...

Tuesday  
28th September, 1:12pm  
  
Weiss Schnee 

**[Send friend request]**  
Studies Business and Financing at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas. 

##### Blake

hey!

yang said u were down 2 chat and so i figured id send... a msg...

n break the ice fngmgfnm

##### Weiss

Hello!

Honestly, I’m not too sure what to say, haha. I wasn’t particularly expecting a response, so this is a surprise!

##### Blake

yang would chase me down if i took the like

awkward silent road lol

and also like... idk yang was rly uh

rooting for u? ig is the

phrase

so like

##### Weiss

Oh?

##### Blake

she was determined to get me to give u a chance so

like

here i am

lol

##### Weiss

Well, um.

Thank you? Like, I would’ve understood totally if you’d turned me down because... well, it doesn’t really have to be explained, haha.

##### Blake

uh what i would like 2 say tho

##### Weiss

I swear I’m

Go on, sorry.

##### Blake

uh nah i just wanted to say like

i dont want this 2 come across badly? but like

yeah yang said u were the ‘family rebel’ n stuff and that

apparently yr p neat but like

i figured id just say ive got like a

0% tolerance for bs? maybe 0.01% on a good day...

and im not tryna like

be like ‘oh yr on thin ice’ or whatever but like

my fam n yr fam

have never rly seen eye 2 eye haha

so like what im sayin is like,,,,,,,,,, im gonna be Pretty Wary for the sake of

i dont wanna get hurt? lmao

##### Weiss

No, of course, that’s completely understandable.

If I pull any shit, you have my full permission to block me and move on.

##### Blake

like idk u seem? p cool? so we can chill but im just sayin like

i got lines in the sand

and im p protective of em fgnmfnmgf

okay

weird rant over

that was so bad mfgnfmh

##### Weiss

No, I get what you’re saying.

I said this to yang but I do know and acknowledge that myself and my family are not exactly pinnacles of social justice. My father brought terrible ideas into our household that have tainted us and the circles we’re in something chronic, and I’m trying to divorce myself from said ideas, and also learn from them?

Not that any of that is on you, of course, I’m undertaking that alone.

##### Blake

tbh most of what u can learn is by listening to faunus? haha

and also use common sense too honestly

##### Weiss

I’ve discovered that!

But yes, the reason I came all the way here to Beacon was to put some space between myself and my father to do just that.

It’s hard to hear other voices when it’s just him shouting in your ears all the time.

##### Blake

:(

##### Weiss

Not to try and get sympathy points, of course! I’m just offering a little bit of context because I imagine it was a surprise to see me there.

Though, I’ll admit I was surprised to see you there too.

Look like we’re both far from home!

##### Blake

hah yeah

im also tryna get a bit of distance but thats like

a whole other

kettle of fish

##### Weiss

That’s alright!

##### Blake

but yeah so like

well we’re in the same class for this? semester i think but my friend is also doing like

her whole degree is journalism so like

maybe if we make a groupchat or i introduce u we can like

make a lil study group thing idk?

##### Weiss

Seems like a wise choice, if you’re comfortable with me, of course!

##### Blake

ngmfgnfm well yr way more like

chill????????? than i thought

i mean i did get told but still

##### Weiss

My name is quite literally Snow, so I’d hope I was.

##### Blake

LOL

u rite

i mean you r................... VERY formal tho hehe

##### Weiss

Sorry, I never did a whole lot of messaging back and forth with people before so I’m still pretty straight-laced in the grammar department.

##### Blake

fmgmfgmf thats fair...

##### Weiss

But yes, if you’d like to! Again, I’m not going to ask you to verify/validate me; I know I’m going to be prone to mistakes, but don’t be afraid to call me out or anything.

##### Blake

dw i will if i gotta...

i mean id do that for old friends new friends enemies and everyone else too haha

like if... yang goofed or smthng i wouldnt let her off easy,,,,

##### Weiss

:)

Still, I really appreciate this.

It means a lot and

Well, of all the people I could meet who could tell me if I’m being an asshole or not, a Belladonna is probably the best bet, huh?

##### Blake

fmgnmfngm oh yeah my fam pulls

zero punches w/ that shit hehe

then again

##### Weiss

:)

##### Blake

i think the scarlatinas can get p gnarly w/ that too? so w/ that uh said

im gonna msg one of em now so

brb?

##### Weiss

I have no idea who the Scarlatinas are, but the name itself sounds like exactly the type of person who could, would and will catch me out on my fuck-ups?

##### Blake

oh goodie yr familiar

gfmnfgmh brb for real

Tuesday  
28th September, 1:25pm  
  
Velvet Scarlatina 

You’ve been friends for more than a year.  
Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University.  
Studies Journalism at Beacon University.  
From Desert Sands, Menagerie. 

##### Blake

okay so

we spoke

##### Velvet

And your verdict is........................

##### Blake

shes

cool

##### Velvet

JHDFGDSJGFH

All of that stress................

##### Blake

like lemme explain tho like

##### Velvet

Uh-huh...........

##### Blake

like

wait lemme like grab a bit ig there was a lot goin on

i said a whole thing like

‘i got lines in the sand so im gonna be wary’ n she went

‘No, of course, that’s completely understandable.

If I pull any shit, you have my full permission to block me and move on.’

and like

idk she was just very open abt it???

##### Velvet

Oh neat

##### Blake

like idk

she doesnt seem 2 be like

suspicious ig i feel like shes? legit..............

##### Velvet

I mean

##### Blake

altho like not 2 say u gotta agree

##### Velvet

No, it’s okay! I trust your intincts

*instincts

and she does seem pretty like... okay with it so?

I dunno!

I’ll go with it!

##### Blake

i mean she said that if u were down w/ it like

we could groupchat and collab notes cause were in the same class this semester at least???

so if u wanted 2 u could get a measure of her yrself if yr down for it?

i did warn her so mfngmfng

##### Velvet

I might!

##### Blake

i said uh

lemme grab the convo

okay

##### Velvet

kk!

##### Blake

‘i think the scarlatinas can get p gnarly w/ that too? so w/ that uh said

im gonna msg one of em now so

brb?’

##### Velvet

LOL

##### Blake

and then i msgd u and she went uhhhhh

##### Velvet

oh thisll b good

##### Blake

‘I have no idea who the Scarlatinas are, but the name itself sounds like exactly the type of person who could, would and will catch me out on my fuck-ups?’

##### Velvet

LMAO

##### Blake

mfnghmgfhmm

##### Velvet

I’m glad she can sense me through my name alone

Actually you know what maybe Coco was right

She seems like coco’s type of aquaintance

##### Blake

coco?

##### Velvet

Coco Adel!

She’s my best friend............... which is WILD but here we are

##### Blake

o dang

##### Velvet

So maybe I’ve been through this before... maybe I should’ve known it’d happen again... lmao

##### Blake

lol

the deja vu

##### Velvet

THE DEJA VU...

That’s what Coco said when I started this year and it’s actually true

##### Blake

mfgnmfgn she knows u well

##### Velvet

She does!

And I was mean to her because she was right I’m gonna have to buy her cookies

##### Blake

oh wait no i know a person 2 help u w/ that

yangs lil sister? the 16 year old prodigy who makes us feel old as............ fuck...............

she loves cookies

ask her to bake u some n she Will

##### Velvet

Oh That’s Real Neato

##### Blake

she made a bunch for me velvet i ate like a billion calories

but yeah shes like

super into em and theyre rly rly good

##### Velvet

Okay good that makes my whole apology easier

##### Blake

but yeah so like??? idk msg her if u want.........................

weiss i mean mfngmhnf

##### Velvet

You know what,

you gave me such a stunning introduction I don’t think I can physically turn you down!

/cracks knuckles

Here comes the death

##### Blake

NGMFGNM BE NICE.........................

##### Velvet

here comes

the d e a t h

##### Blake

okay well im gonna msg yang abt cookies so brb whilst u kill.................

Tuesday  
28th September, 1:33pm  
  
Weiss Schnee 

**[Send friend request]**  
Studies Business and Financing at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas. 

##### Velvet

Hi!

##### Weiss

Oh, you’re the Scarlatina!

That Blake

mentioned.

##### Velvet

That I am!

As Blake probably explained, we’re on the same... course?

Blake’s only in this one module for their creative writing course, but I’m in Journalism, so if you are as well I presume we’re sharing classes?

##### Weiss

Ah, yes, same.

##### Velvet

Cool cool.

Well, Blake probably implied this well enough but also! I’m a Faunus!

Kinda hard to miss me: got one big ol’ leoprine ear on my head, so you might’ve spotted me during today’s lecture?

##### Weiss

Oh, yes, I did.

##### Velvet

Alright

I think Blake already gave you the lowdown about them but I also wanna just like

Toss this out there?

##### Weiss

Okay.

##### Velvet

I take very little shit in my day to day life! So I’m just gonna stress (as you already guessed, actually) that when any of my humans friends fuck up, trust me: I’ll let you know about it.

And I don’t mean that like a threat like

But that it isn’t against you personally!

##### Weiss

Yes, that’s fair.

##### Velvet

And if you want proof of that, you can ask Coco Adel since she’s my best friend but got there the hard way, haha.

##### Weiss

Oh!

I forgot that Coco attended Beacon too, actually.

But it’s okay, I trust you on that. :)

##### Velvet

Cool

Almost everyone I’ve spoken to has vouched for you, tbh? So I’m expecting good things outta you, Schnee. ;D

##### Weiss

Really?

Well, I’ll do my best to live up to those vouches.

##### Velvet

:)

Okay so! After All That

If we’re in the same class we can share notes and do study stuff if you’d like?

And also!

##### Weiss

That’d be geart.

be great*

##### Velvet

I’m technically? A second-year? I changed my course so if you need a veteran of Vale to show you around or anything or give you reccs... I’m your girl...

Although most restaurants I know are all Faunus-run for obvious reasons so I hope you have a spice tolerance.

##### Weiss

Thank you!

I don’t, but I’m sure I can build one up eventually, haha.

I really appreciate it. :)

##### Velvet

No problem!

So yeah, I can make us a group chat at some point or such.

I presume... you’re in... the other seminar group?

##### Weiss

I must be! I’m in Friday, 3-5.

##### Velvet

Oh we’re the class right before you, 1-3!

How did I not see you then...

##### Weiss

I arrived a little later last week; I had to stop by the offices to handle some financial details.

I likely missed you on the way out.

##### Velvet

Ah, I see.

Well, it was actually pretty good to meet you! I’ll get Blake to kick my ass if I forget to make a group DM before Friday.

##### Weiss

It was good to meet you too. No rush, of course!

##### Velvet

Trust me, my own mama can’t make me rush if she tried. ;D

She probably sensed I said that and will probably give me an angry call in like ten minutes.

She’s got a sixteenth sense for my brand of bullshit in particular.

##### Weiss

I’ll let you handle that call, then, haha.

Talk to you later?

##### Velvet

Of course!

Tuesday  
28th September, 1:37pm  
  
Blake Belladonna 

You recently became friends.  
Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University.  
From Kuo Kuana, Menagerie. 

##### Velvet

Okay!

She’s.... YEAH OKAY she’s alright actually

coco’s never gonna let me live this onw down

*one

##### Blake

MFMFGHNGMHGMF

shes alright!!!!!!

i mean

##### Velvet

Another human to add to my ever-expanding pile

##### Blake

idk how shell do in like.................. person................ but she seems okay via text so???

##### Velvet

Well it’s... something so ig we’ll have to work from there haha

But yeah she’s in the seminar directly before ours

*AFTER

after ours I have one braincell

##### Blake

fgmfmgnfmg dw we all share a braincell

its how every faunus conveniently knows each other u kno

##### Velvet

LMAO

##### Blake

humans figured this shit out years ago

##### Velvet

They’ve been onto us for YEARS!!!!

gods that made me cry laugh

##### Blake

glad 2 b of service :3

##### Velvet

:)

Also I’m really glad u enjoyed the coffee with me, by the by?

I was worried it wouldn’t be to your taste or something haha

##### Blake

tbh ive found u can usually judge a place by how good the iced coffee is?

cause i

dont like coffee lol so i always have iced coffee so its like a caffeinated milkshake

but theirs was rly good so i trust it...

##### Velvet

Oh! Do you like tea more?

##### Blake

yeah,,,,,,,,, my mam made sure of that hehe

##### Velvet

Oh there’s a good tea place too we can try if you’d like?

I mean they do coffee too but the tea there is so good that I’ll even drink it black... which is rare! For me!

##### Blake

sounds good to me :)

it was nice just hanging out too haha its been a while since ive like

chilled out one on one w/ some1 like that tbh

##### Velvet

I’m glad...........................

I mean you said you had some Shitty Friends(™) before so I’m glad I can be a Non-Shitty Friend(™) for you :D

##### Blake

fmgngfmg

yeah its rly nice...... :)

oh also i msgd yang who got ruby 2 msg me whilst u n weiss were talking and she wants to kno if u want 10 Rly Big Cookies or 100 Small Cookies for coco

##### Velvet

uh

Can I

change the quantity of those options

##### Blake

this is ruby xiao long were talkin abt

of course u cant

##### Velvet

Well

Time to kill Coco with kindness and 10,000 calories?

##### Blake

thats the spirit

Tuesday  
28th September, 1:39pm  
  
Ruby Xiao Long (Rose) 

You recently became friends.  
Studies Robotics and Artificial Intelligence at Beacon University.  
From Evergreen Coast, Patch. 

##### Weiss

Hm.

##### Ruby

hm???

##### Weiss

I feel like I may have walked myself directly into a like

Knee-deep sticky mess?

##### Ruby

DDDx

##### Weiss

Well!

Too late now!

As a side-note, you wouldn’t happen to be willing to kill me on command by me in the near future?

##### Ruby

n-no................. ;x;

##### Weiss

Damn.

Let’s just hope for the best then!

##### Ruby

:’((

o boy,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	4. charming, if little else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which: groupchats. all of them. all of the groupchats.

Thursday  
30th September, 10:44am  
  
Yang, Ruby, Blake, Weiss  


Yang added Ruby Xiao Long (Rose) to the group

Yang added Blake Belladonna to the group

##### Ruby

uh oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD

Yang added Weiss Schnee to the group

##### Yang

Okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I can No Longer Be Fucked messaging each of you individually when I can force you all in here so group chat commenceth!

##### Ruby

oh cool lemme add it to the!!!!

PILE! OF GROUP CHATS IVE JOINED SINCE SEMESTER STARTED ;~;

##### Yang

But that’s what university is aaaaaaaaaall about!

Joining a billion group chats and then never using any of them ever

It’s part of what you paid for

##### Weiss

???

##### Ruby

hey now i got a scholarship xD

im not paying for nothin!!!!!!!

##### Weiss

In what capacity will we all need a group chat?

We all study different subjects?

##### Yang

Honestly this is for my benefit, not yours :D

I have to keep jumping between DMs which wouldn’t be so bad

If I didn’t keep sending the wrong messages to the wrong people!

I can’t DELETE them Weiss my shame just EXISTS!

##### Weiss

What’s that, Yang? You have a ‘You’ problem?

##### Yang

Laugh it up for now but the amount of fear I’ve experienced thus far from making these fuck-ups has shortened my life span by, like, five years!

##### Weiss

Oh No What A Shame,

##### Yang

Do not make me put you in a headlock

You are tiny I could instantly kill you in one hit

##### Blake

oh gods what now

##### Ruby

yangs making us be in a group chat so we can die together :)))))

##### Yang

It’s communal memery and bullshit, Blake!!!!

##### Blake

is that not already

every day of our lives

##### Yang

Ah, but you see this is

ORGANISED

Memery and bullshit

##### Weiss

Well, I’m trying to read something for class so let’s keep it down on the memery and bullshit where possible for, like, ten minutes?

##### Yang

Weiss you can’t turn the memes down!

The memes only get turned up!

Gonna get TURN’T

SAY IT WITH ME RUBY IT’S GONNA GET TURN’T,

##### Ruby

.............................

petition 2 be released from this chat say aye,,,,,, .u.

##### Yang

Betrayed by my own sister?

##### Weiss

Aye.

##### Yang

Betrayed by my FRIEND?

##### Blake

aye

##### Yang

BETRAYED BY MY BEST FRIEND??????????????????????

Okay but if you leave I can and Will add you all again so

No escape!

##### Weiss

Darn.

##### Blake

im yr best friend already huh.................

##### Yang

Blake I gotta be honest the runnings for that position aren’t great so, yeah,

But actually what shall we name the chat properly

**Blake** changed the chat name to **release us from this hell**

##### Blake

there

##### Yang

No!

**Yang** changed the chat name to **you live here now**

##### Weiss

Did I, perchance, say that I unequivocally hate you all and will do so until my untimely death at 33?

##### Ruby

wh

why 33................. ;w;

##### Weiss

33 feels like a good age to have committed enough crimes that I’ll have to be assassinated for my hubris at a grand dining party, but really the age is but a hypothetical figure.

Could be 29.

##### Blake

...

what crimes,,, weiss...

##### Weiss

Better you don’t know. That way, you can plead ignorance.

##### Ruby

oh boy xDDD

anyway tho!!!!!!! in weiss speak i hate u means i LOVE u but she doesnt wanna say it out loud u kno....................

weiss loves us..... she just said it................

>:3c

##### Weiss

Who told you that? You’ve been vastly misinformed.

##### Ruby

:3c

**Ruby** changed the chat name to **friendship is forever + always weiss!!!! :D**

##### Blake

hm thats........................ gay,

##### Ruby

hec yeah!!!!!!!!!!! xD

##### Yang

Language!

##### Ruby

>:O

...

fuck yea..........................

##### Yang

RUBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### Weiss

Sacred Maidens grant me the strength to block these idiots and find inner peace.

##### Blake

u cant leave me here w/ them weiss.......................

##### Weiss

I can.

I will.

##### Blake

:(

:’’’’(

##### Weiss

You are one of them!

You’ve already been infected with -100 braincells disease!

##### Ruby

bold of u to assume we evr even had 100 2 begin with xDDDDD

##### Blake

its called stupid bitch disease and its terminal,,, ill thank u kindly 2 respect me in my last few hours.....................................

##### Weiss

My apologies.

Rest in peace.

##### Blake

thenk

##### Yang

Okay now I’M losing braincells over this entire conversation

##### Weiss

Now you know what it’s like to be me!

##### Yang

Yeah and it’s Bad,

##### Blake

fgm,nfgmnfgm

oh oh wait

ive had

an idea

##### Weiss

Is it deleting all of our accounts and pretending we never met.

##### Blake

nonono i just realise if u like

take? our initials?

i think we can

**Blake** changed the chat name to **RWBY**

##### Blake

u can make rubys name mfngmhnmfg

im cheesing it w/ the w but yeah

##### Ruby

!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :OOOOO

THATS SO COOL........................ :DDD

##### Yang

That’s

Hype as SHIT I LOVE IT

AAAAAA

##### Blake

:3c

##### Weiss

Oh my gods

I’m muting you all

This chat is useless and I have become even dumber for being in it

Goodbye

##### Yang

You’ll be back!!!

@Weiss Schnee

YOU’LL BE BACK.............

##### Weiss

G o o d b y e

Group call for ‘the good kush’ group chat  
30th September, 11:13am  


##### Fox Alistair

“--so yeah, I mentioned to ‘em about using the, uh, text-to-speech command in Mayhem and they went ‘oh yeah, that’s always really funny to use for stupid posts, I bet your chat uses it all the time’? And they meant it as like, oh you guys love to send shitposts so--”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“--of course your chat uses it for the memes?”

##### Fox Alistair

“Yeah! And I’m sat there like...”

##### Coco Adel

“Oh my gods.”

##### Fox Alistair

“Of course we use it all the time! I’m blind!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Haha-- oh my gods, it’s like, uh... ‘TTS all the time? Uh, yeah, I sure hope it is!’”

##### Fox Alistair

“I sure hope so!”

##### Coco Adel

“That’s actually tragic, holy shit.”

##### Fox Alistair

“Yeah, so that was my day yesterday. How are the rest of you doing?”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“I still haven’t shaken off my lazy summer mood yet, so every time I have to do a class reading I end up staring blankly at the screen for about twenty minutes before I click off and do something else.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Oh, me.”

##### Coco Adel

“Quite the mood right there, Yats.”

##### Fox Alistair

“That’s, like, one benefit of audio files is that I can do literally anything else whilst having it read out to me.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Ugh, I wish. I had to read a fifty-page history of journalism and the public sphere and shit, and I was like... I sure love being sat down in front of my computer for like! Two hours!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“I feel that. Is it just me, or do academic papers take three times the usual amount of time to read?”

##### Coco Adel

“No, you’re right ‘cause they really do. They just have to be ass-deep in that good, six-syllable long jargon that makes me wanna die.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“I’m being assaulted on all sides by stupid Atlesian names -- no offence, Coco, but why y’all like this-”

##### Coco Adel

“Sorry buddy, we’re just like that!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Oh, actually! Velvet, I had a question for you.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Yeah, well, you’re from a garbage people Co-- sorry, yeah?”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Coco’s been saying you’ve got a crush on someone, and I feel like-”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Saying what?!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“-we should’ve been informed as wingmen one through three.”

##### Fox Alistair

“This has been Coco’s prime gossip for, like, a week now.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Coco!”

##### Coco Adel

“Hey! I’m not wrong!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“As the designated Dad Friend here, we have to talk about the birds and the bees before you start-”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Yatsu, shut your whole entire mouth, face, ass, and any other hole you’re about to spew shit from, thanks!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“So when two people love each other--”

##### Fox Alistair

“When you get a tingle between your legs--”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Fuck off! All of you! Coco why did you do this!”

##### Coco Adel

“Because actually seriously! You’re a fine piece of ass and you’ve crashed face-first into a hot Belladonna! Who you said was hot!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Because I have eyes, not a crush!”

##### Fox Alistair

“I can’t see and they sound hot.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Thank you, Mr Single Braincell. Anyway--”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Who are they, sorry?”

##### Coco Adel

“Blake Belladonna, future Chieftain of Menagerie, happens to be in Velvet’s journalism class, extremely sexy.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“You’ve not met them!”

##### Coco Adel

“I looked ‘em up and there’s pictures from last autumn and they’re sexy, Velvet, get a grip--”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Hm. Sounds like fate.”

##### Fox Alistair

“It really does.”

##### Coco Adel

“And since apparently their parents be fuckin’--”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Historically!”

##### Coco Adel

“To your knowledge.”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Wait--”

##### Fox Alistair

“Fucking? Parents? Your parents? Whose?”

##### Coco Adel

“Velvet told me her parents apparently have been fucking Blake’s parents for, like, years, can we talk about that real quick--”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“No! No you may not! Look!”

##### Fox Alistair

“I wanna talk about it!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“No! No! Look! Coco’s told you a fucking lie because both of you are gullible! Fools!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Is that true, Coco? You lied to your closest friends?”

##### Coco Adel

“Hell the fuck I didn’t! I’m right!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“I knew this was coming. I should’ve known you’d betray me--”

##### Coco Adel

“I have betrayed nothing but the truth! Boys, this girl went out and had coffee with Blake for, like, two hours. Two hours. This is the modern romantic--”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Two hours! Yes! Because we went to the other end of the city!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Did you walk there and back together?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Wh-- yes? Why does that matter?”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Case closed; they’re in love.”

##### Coco Adel

“Told you so! I said it!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“How does... that prove shit...”

##### Fox Alistair

“You made sure to spend as much of your time together as physically possible. If it was a shit date you’d split from the moment you got out of the door.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Firstly, it wasn’t a date, dipshit! Secondly, they’re my friend and they’re nice to talk to! And I’m not gonna just dump ‘em in a part of town they don’t know!”

##### Fox Alistair

“Yes, but also, it’s you we’re talking about.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Yes, me. Who you’ve never actually seen have a crush because, y’know, last year was such a hellhole.”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“But if we had to make an educated guess and how you’d have a crush, I have to say--”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Yatsu, I don’t like it when you do this thing where you, uh, talk? Don’t do that.”

##### Fox Alistair

“Oh my gods.”

##### Coco Adel

“He is also right and I won’t let you silence my brother-in-arms!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Look! So Blake’s hot, so what? They’re also, like, an actually important person and I’m a huge loser who is, by all means, irrelevant--”

##### Fox Alistair

“Blake’s parents seem to dis-a-gree--”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“We are not talking about them! We’re talking about Coco’s wrongness!”

##### Coco Adel

“Okay, okay, actually though. This is actually less of a drag and more ‘I think Blake would be totally into you if you turned up the charm’ deal.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Charm? What charm? I wore neon yellow with neon green yesterday and it gave Fox a headache.”

##### Fox Alistair

“For ages.”

##### Coco Adel

“Alas, your tragic fashion sense is part of the package.”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“How can you be so self-aware of your clothing, and yet dress like that anyway?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“It’s called having no self-respect, it’s very freeing.”

##### Coco Adel

“Look, Velv, I’m saying that like... you should try and get them into you...”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“I barely know them!”

##### Fox Alistair

“Hey, my parents got engaged after, like, three months--”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Amazing! It’s been a week!”

##### Coco Adel

“Week and a half, actually.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Wow, yes, that changes everything.”

##### Fox Alistair

“Yeah but like... loads of people fuck during orientation week? Like, they meet at a pub and go home and fuck even if they’ve only known each other for, like, ninety minutes?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“This is different! Coco’s asking me to commit to operation Long-Term--”

##### Coco Adel

“Because you’re both hot and you like them!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Hot people can be friends too! Also, I’m not hot!”

##### Fox Alistair

“Three people here say otherwise!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Fake and gay! Anyway, why are you all coming after me? Coco said she thought Pyrrha Nikos was drop-dead gorgeous but she’s free from your bullshit?”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Pyrrha Nikos is out of everyone’s league, most of all Coco’s.”

##### Coco Adel

“Yeah, like, she’s tip-top unattainable. Meanwhile, Blake is like! Exactly your speed!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Like that’s so wrong we could spend, like, twenty minutes combing over that. But--”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“So you say.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“--like what if they, like, don’t like girls? Or a million other things?”

##### Coco Adel

“I thought you said they don’t have a gender?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“They don’t.”

##### Coco Adel

“Neither do you! Kinda! Bam, already you’ve got tons of common ground!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“You still didn’t answer my question!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“I mean, you could ask. Have they mentioned a datemate before?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Nope, and the only reason I haven’t asked is ‘cause every time our convos even lightly swerved towards, like, relationship stuff, they’ve changed topic! Not even subtly!”

##### Fox Alistair

“Ah. Hm. That doesn’t seem like a great sign.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“It doesn’t! Isn’t! So, yeah, I’d rather not.”

##### Coco Adel

“Well... alright, fine, I’ll concede that one point--”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Wow. A rarity.”

##### Coco Adel

“But! I stand by my observation. Blake’s got this whole ‘am I a boy am I a girl who knows but everyone’s into me so that makes everyone gay’ vibe, and I still think you should at least try and get ‘em on like... dates... and stuff... besides!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Did you hear, like, a word out of my mouth.”

##### Coco Adel

“Besides! So maybe they had a crappy dating history or something. You’re super sexy, real cute, a gentle dumbass, sweet as fuck, and you’re, like, the perfect girl! You should at least make yourself, like, available to ‘em! Maybe they’ll come around!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“And if it doesn’t work out?”

##### Coco Adel

“Operation Seduce Schnee continues as planned.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Oh my gods--”

##### Fox Alistair

“Oh yeah! Let’s talk about that too--”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Nope! Nope! That’s also completely fake! I’m leaving!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“So many people to choose from, and so little time for Velvet to pick--”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Absolutely trash! None of you respect women!”

##### Fox Alistair

“Excuse you, I’m slurpin’ respect women juice every day of my life.”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“We just can’t be blamed for how gay you are.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“This call is my fifth greatest mistake. I’m going to take a mid-morning nap and maybe never wake up again.”

##### Coco Adel

“We’re still right! You’ll know when you wake up!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Which is why I never will!”

Velvet left the call.

Thursday  
30th September, 1:04pm  
  
Velvet Scarlatina 

You recently became friends.  
Studied Modern Faunus History at Beacon University.  
Studies Journalism at Beacon University.  
From Desert Sands, Menagerie. 

##### Weiss

Sorry to intrude so suddenly, but I was wondering if you’ve done tomorrow’s compulsory reading?

I can’t seem to access the file and I was wondering if you’d managed to download it?

##### Velvet

Oh, yeah! I found it through another source because Blake’s waaaaaaaaay more on the ball than I am haha

publicsphere1.pdf

I emailed Oobleck about it but I don’t think he’s replied yet :/

##### Weiss

Ah, yes. So did I but he’s not responded to me either, irritatingly.

Well, thank you for the file!

Have you done the other readings too?

##### Velvet

looooooooooool

Well I did ONE of em...

Look, never said I was a good student! Bare minimum!!!

##### Weiss

That’s fair!

If you need my notes of them, feel free to ask!

on them*

Thankfully most of them were under ten pages long, so I was able to breeze past them relatively fast.

##### Velvet

Oh! Thank you!!! :D

You don’t gotta take pity on terrible students like me tho LMAO I’ve accepted my fate.......

##### Weiss

Oh, don’t worry, this isn’t pity!

This is me grabbing you by the wrist and making you get a good grade, hell or high water :)

##### Velvet

KSJDFGGKFDSJL

##### Weiss

Sorry.

Too far?

##### Velvet

No oh my GOD

I just wasn’t expecting that LMAO

You’re That Kind Of Student Huh...

##### Weiss

Well! I have to do something once I’m done studying for the day!

I’ve been helping Ruby with her work because she’s been bumped so far forwards?

But it’s a lot of maths and my brain isn’t great with numbers.

##### Velvet

Eesh what a mood tbh

Although isn’t Schnee Tech like...

An organisation that requires numbers........... like a Lot....... of Them..........

##### Weiss

Yes, which is why I’ve never been very suited to leading it, honestly, haha.

I mean it’s partly why I’m here? With a bit of luck, my little brother can become CEO via the power of nepotism and I can focus on dragging my father to his grave.

But knowing him (my father, not my brother) it probably won’t be that easy.

##### Velvet

...

wait wait wait double back for a moment

##### Weiss

Hm?

##### Velvet

I just realised you never said why you’re here cause me and Blake couldn’t even like

begin to speculate??? Like I even asked Coco!!!! Gossip machine supreme!

##### Weiss

Haha, she’s not changed from the last timwe met then.

last time*

##### Velvet

So like... that Twist Kinda Took Me By Surprise

##### Weiss

Well, it’s not exactly public knowledge as to why? My father will probably do an awful lot to keep it that way.

But the short version of the story is that I’ve... run away from home? I suppose? Under the guise of going to University?

I’m taking a personal journey that’s landing me in a lot of hot water but! It is what it is.

##### Velvet

so you’re like...

Wait, why journalism?

##### Weiss

Ah, well.

I mean, you likely already know this but Schnee Technology has committed more morally and ethically dubious crimes than anyone can count.

And many more behind the scenes?

And

Okay, I have to stress, don’t tell anyone about this because I don’t want you to end up being squashed by the father’s literal army of lawyers.

##### Velvet

SDFHJGSFDHJG oh don’t worry I wouldn’t dare

I want to Live,

##### Weiss

Okay, good.

Anyway, my father and I already are on... well, bad terms, to say the least? So instead of playing his toxic game of proving myself to inherit the company, I’m going to try? And take out the company via the knees?

Which requires a handful of skills in investigative journalism.

##### Velvet

holy shit

##### Weiss

So, um, yes. That’s why I’m here!

##### Velvet

holy shit.................

Like okay like

That;s

that’s a Lot,

##### Weiss

I mean! Maybe!

But it’s really no big deal, it’s mostly family drama?

##### Velvet

wh

Okay

You said you came here to escape your father and the weight of yr family’s company and decided to study journalism so you can try and literally expose all their nasty shit for the world to see?

##### Weiss

Well

##### Velvet

and thats nbd??????????????

##### Weiss

When you compress it down it sounds like a lot!

##### Velvet

that’s because it is, A Lot,

##### Weiss

Haha.

Well, no matter!

Point being that if we’re going to be working together in this class, I will be carrying you up with me.

That goes for Blake, too!

##### Velvet

LOL

me, before this convo: weiss seems alright

me, now: oh this bitch an anarchist???

##### Weiss

I wouldn’t go that far!

##### Velvet

me, now: is this bitch... a socialist....

##### Weiss

You can bestow onto me any title you like once I actually manage to achieve my goals, ha.

I won’t ask for any acknowledgement until I’ve proved it!

##### Velvet

Yr right but also... I Am Liking The Words You Say,

Which is something I never thought I’d say to a Schnee, so honestly anything could happen now, Weiss!

##### Weiss

Neither did I think I’d meet a Belladonna or even have this conversation with any Faunus that wouldn’t be on the other side of an interview, if I get that far.

##### Velvet

I’ll do the interview... it’ll be great for my indie reporting site...

##### Weiss

Oh?

##### Velvet

Yeah I’m

Well I’m a photographer actually! I’m super into photojournalism, visually recording stories and stuff... people places events?

Etc......................

##### Weiss

Ooh.

##### Velvet

So I want to make a like

Menagerie does have local newspapers and the like but I want to make a more politically-focused site for activists and the like?

You May Not Have Noticed but im very uuuuuuuuuuuh all about... Faunus rights... and our culture and heritage....

##### Weiss

That makes sense! And it does, in the end, fill an important niche, especially if you went worldwide.

##### Velvet

like seriously! If you ever have questions about the tribes or anything I Am, Your Girl,

Gods idk if I COULD go worldwide based on concept alone???

Humans Don’t Like That

Don’t Like When We Call Them Out...................

##### Weiss

We really don’t!

You’d be valid to, though, so don’t let us stop you.

##### Velvet

Dw I Won’t,

But yeah so! That’s my plan... so if you ever need somewhere to spill all the spicy beans in your possession please, come to me,

##### Weiss

I will!

But um,

Would you mind me taking up that offer about asking you about Faunus history and the like?

Not right now, and you can say no, of course,

##### Velvet

Sure!!!!!

##### Weiss

And without you feeling obligated to explain stuff to an idi

Oh, okay!

##### Velvet

LMAO no like

The tribes and stuff are my Big Interest I just love talkin abt em!!!

So like... yeah... ask anytime you like...

Unless I’m asleep because I sleep like, the dead,

##### Weiss

Of course!

Thank you :)

I appreciate you actually like... talking to me, I suppose?

Not in a rude way.

That felt rude.

##### Velvet

LOL

##### Weiss

I mean, I was worried I wouldn’t talk to anyone else on the course, so!

I appreciate it.

##### Velvet

/holds you

It’s cool!

You’re like turning out to be a neato person and that’s! Cool!

I mean Coco did TELL me you were and I Didn’t Believe Her,

##### Weiss

Understandably so!

I should start talking to Coco again, now tat I know she’s here.

now that*

##### Velvet

She’s a dipshit but honestly... she’s my BFF...

and if she ever fucks up she knows I’ll remove her knees!!!!

That’s success in my book,

##### Weiss

Haha

Don’t be afraid to take mine too!

Although they’re terrible in the cold, so I’m not sure of their resale value?

##### Velvet

LOL

Oh don’t worry they just go into my collection

No resale value nessessary...

WOW did I spell that right on the first

Nah autocorrect screamed at me at the very last second

##### Weiss

It’s necessary, I’m afraid :)

##### Velvet

Another word I’ll never get right

rip

##### Weiss

Hehe

Alright, well! Thanks for the file and also the conversation in general! :)

##### Velvet

yr welcome....

Have a good afternoon!

##### Weiss

You too!

Thursday  
30th September, 1:11pm  
  
Yang Xiao Long 

You recently became friends.  
Studies Physiotherapy at Beacon University.  
From Evergreen Coast, Patch. 

##### Blake

aaaaaaaaaaaa

yang..............

##### Yang

Yes, my pal?

##### Blake

u kno u said smthng to the effect of like

im lost in the

cute girl sauce

lol

##### Yang

Vaguely..............

##### Blake

i rly am.....

i havent stopped thinkin abt the coffee we had?

and afterwards too....

##### Yang

Did something happen that you didn’t tell me about :3c

Spill the BEANS BELLADONNA,

##### Blake

mfngmfnhgmgfnh

no like

well we msgd abt it afterwards

after we chatted to weiss for the first time?

and i said i prefer tea and she went ‘oh i know ANOTHER place w/ rly good tea we can go to!’

and idk it was rly sweet and im not used to that so im like hhhhhh

girl..................... kind...........................

##### Yang

Oh you ARE lost in it,

##### Blake

gorl.... affection.... good

idk its just nice 2 have someone whos like

idk

she feels nice 2 hang w/???

##### Yang

She’s got a like good vibe

Or something?

##### Blake

yeah kinda!!!!!!!!!

idk past few years ive been like

trustin ppl a whole lot less but idk shes just GOOD..... i wanna Trust Her....

##### Yang

Hey if you’re feeling good abt her then like

Go out together more!

>:3c

##### Blake

fmgnmfhnfgmh like

i dont wanna make her uncomfy....

im a mess also so like

shes probably got better taste than that lol

##### Yang

There you go with that bullshit!

Blake please understand you are

Top-tier!!!!!!!!!

If she’s got better taste than you then she’s trying to smooch nothing less than a literal deity?????

Like SERIOUSLY

##### Blake

MFNMFGHMG thank u...........

but yeah like i dont wanna push it if shes not......... down w/ me.......... u kno.........

##### Yang

I mean you could like... hang out more and figure it out from there, y’know?

Try for friends and if that works out then Angle For The Kisses,

##### Blake

yeah

mfghnmgf sry for like

jumpin on u w/ my dumb gay ass,

im just hhhhhhhhhhh

gorl

##### Yang

Blake trust me when I say you are incredibly relatable

##### Blake

thenk

but yeah so thats me today

lol

##### Yang

Did you guys talk about anything good...............

What’s her favourite COLOUR,

##### Blake

GMNGFMHFHG

we were talkin abt menag and stuff u kno!!! i told u!!!

##### Yang

No what you did was message me about Weiss for ages and then!

You messaged me to message my sister about baking cookies!

You ain’t told me Jack Shitte,

##### Blake

oh

well,

fgnmfgnh

nah we just

##### Yang

Scroll up you’ll see I’m right!!!

##### Blake

I BELIEVE U.................. im exactly that idiot lmao

no uuuuuuuh we talked abt menagerie and stuff...

velv was saying abt how she lives in the ass-end of nowhere in a desert... w/ her fam...

and i spoke about me... cause she knows like

a ton of stuff abt me via menag’s Gossip Machine............

so i was kinda sortin thru it?

##### Yang

Was it bad gossip...

##### Blake

nah like

uh basically i disappeared off menag for a bit a few years ago and a Lot of ppl dont know Why,

which im tryna keep that way mfgnmfgh but i kinda managed to give velv some... context....

##### Yang

Uh huh

##### Blake

and uh

idk we chatted abt stuff in general

classes

vale

beacon

talked abt my fam too etc

because she told me abt hers too a while ago but like

she was all

‘yeah i live w/ sixteen ppl across two houses’ and im like HWAT

##### Yang

WHAT

##### Blake

and im like................. its me and my parents................ yeh................

##### Yang

w h a t

##### Blake

her whole family lives together... her grandparents, parents, siblings

aunt uncle all her cousins and their partners

and their kids... too...

##### Yang

Holy shit I’d die

##### Blake

mfgnmfghnmhg me too...................

but yea so

theres that..................

velv: i got three cousins and two of em are married and one of em got a kid so thats like six cousins,

me: i... i got one...

##### Yang

LMAO

I have none (that I Know Of,)

##### Blake

fmgnmhfg

well she

arslan’s not even my like.... Proper Blood Cousin,,,,

but our parents are close so

Cousin It Is,

##### Yang

Makes sense!

##### Blake

so yea tbh thats mostly what we chatted abt...

and weiss too obvs

##### Yang

:3c

I’m actually rly glad you two like Weiss kinda?

I was expecting one of those weird situations where like

You’re friends w/ TWO PPL who don’t Like Each Other and u gotta sorta just.... nvr mention em...

##### Blake

MGFNHMFN oh yeah i feel that

nah yeah like

she seems alright actually,,,,,,,,,,

im still Cautious tho...

Just In Case

##### Yang

Dw I meant what I said... if she’s an asshole I Will dropkick her into next wednesday

##### Blake

mfgnmfghmfg

oh hecc

speakin of velvet shes msging me rn..........

brb..............

##### Yang

Use yr charms!!!

##### Blake

what charms?????????

##### Yang

:3c

##### Blake

wh

w h

Thursday  
30th September, 1:17pm  
  
Blake Belladonna 

You recently became friends.  
Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University.  
From Kuo Kuana, Menagerie. 

##### Velvet

GOD okay

has Weiss told you why shes here yet...

like

##### Blake

nope

##### Velvet

OKAY

I have to be stingy on details for Legal Reasons

but oh my GOD I wasn’t RDY

##### Blake

l

legal... reasons...

##### Velvet

yeah so okay

I asked because honestly she kinda like gave me just

the biggest TWIST

cause she was all

‘haha yeah im not taking over schnee tech which is why im here’ and im like??? hewwo???

and it TURNS OUT,

##### Blake

huh

##### Velvet

shes basically? ran away from home? cause she wants to literally try and take out the company by publishing all their nasty shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LIKE WHAT

##### Blake

???? rly??????????????

##### Velvet

YEAH

god i said i wouldnt tell but god BLAKJE

THIS IS

WILD

BONKERS????

like

##### Blake

woah :O

##### Velvet

i rly wasnt sure why she was studying journalism but now im like???

weiss that is, Wilde,

##### Blake

hnfmgnhmfgh it rly is..............

gods idk but yeah i didnt expect That,

##### Velvet

yeah!!!!!!!

But yeah she’s like... not at all how I expected???

shes Neat...

##### Blake

fmhgfmghnmfg

suspicion averted...

##### Velvet

well I mean!!!!!!!!!

like the first convo we had was Not Bad?

but now im like... woah................................

Actually You Might Be, A Little Bit, Rad,

##### Blake

FMNFGMH

the ultimate twist

##### Velvet

its like

as you may have gathered from my lopsided head i dont have GREAT reason to trust humans...

but she feels pretty... alright?

like idk we’ve not met properly in person yet so maybe thatll change LMAO

##### Blake

youd think we would have given i live down the corridor from her but Nope,

apparently im rly good at like??? accidentally dodging her????????

yang is.... exasperated

##### Velvet

LOL

##### Blake

i mean ig

were gonna meet next lecture so?? i should... Do That

##### Velvet

oh actually speaking of

weiss has offered us her notes on the extra readings??? because apparently shes gonna drag us up the grades w/ her???

so i was like

##### Blake

nice i could... use those mfgnmgh

##### Velvet

should we make a group chat... now...

##### Blake

that may be an idea lmao

you wanna or

should i

lol

##### Velvet

uuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUH i will!!!

brb

Thursday  
30th September, 1:20pm  
  
Weiss Please Give Us Yr Notes  


Velvet added Blake Belladonna to the group

Velvet added Weiss Schnee to the group

##### Velvet

Okay I Did It

##### Blake

nice lmao

##### Weiss

Ah, you’ve caved in,

##### Velvet

it’s mostrly Blake who wants them LOL

*mostly

but... I will willingly take them also,

##### Weiss

:)

Let them upload them, hold on for a moment.

##### Blake

fnghmfnm thanks weiss......

i read thru em too but i didnt take notes so idk if theres anything ive missed

##### Velvet

wh

you read em too?

yr not even a journalism student..................

##### Blake

fgnhmgnfh

i gotta be a good student velv...

else my mam wont lemme hear the end of it lol

##### Velvet

wow! a mood!

##### Weiss

Okay, so I don’t have to worry about Blake so much, I see.

##### Velvet

LMAO

coulda told you that myself tbh hehe

##### Blake

:3c

##### Weiss

week2readingnotes.pdf

week2readingnotesii.pdf

Here you go!

The first file is just the compulsory reading, the second is the additional readings.

##### Blake

aaaa ty

oh this r rly nicely formatted mfgnhmfghn

##### Velvet

You Have Saved My Life This Day

##### Blake

ive never seen someone use footnotes outside of a like

actual essay or ducumentation LMAO

*documentation

##### Weiss

I’m very picky about it!

Also, I like making things very neat and tidy where possible, else my brain tends to just crash out, haha.

##### Velvet

yeye thats valid...

god i think ive given up trying to pretend to be all formal w/ you two now LMAO

my typing is devolving.................

##### Blake

fmnghmg thats why i start off by settin low expectations

##### Weiss

Alas, what you see is what you get with me!

If anything, this is relatively informal to how I’d message my brother or sister.

Well, less my sister now.

##### Velvet

oh if this is your informal voice then i am, terrified, to see your formal voice,

##### Weiss

Well, when we first spoke you saw a bit of it, haha.

But don’t worry, you probably won’t see much of it. :)

##### Velvet

t e r r i f i e d

##### Blake

fghnfhfhgn fair,,,,,,,,,,,

ill make up for u sharing yr notes w/ us........ probably share my own crappy versions in future haha

##### Weiss

It’s alright! Taking notes helps me to actually read over everything and not just skim it, so it’s more a side-effect of my reading process than actual work.

I don’t mind sharing! :)

##### Blake

...

still

im gonna

buy u tea.... or coffee

##### Weiss

I’m a coffee person by nature of my existence as a very tired person, but thank you!

##### Velvet

weiss u r coming out w/ some Moods, may i just say,

##### Weiss

Caffeine is both my reason to live, and also why I’m even living in the first place,

##### Blake

now thats what i call a bood

##### Weiss

Bood?

##### Blake

big mood

##### Velvet

BLAKE MOOD

shit

u got there first

##### Blake

mnhfmgnh

##### Weiss

Oh, I see!

Hehe.

##### Velvet

so yeah..............

another group chat to add to the sacrificial pile...........

##### Weiss

I’m not in as many as Ruby, thankfully, who joined more societies than anyone really should, but someone keeps renaming the accomodation chat every few seconds so I haven’t been able to even figure out which one it is, haha.

##### Blake

i think its uhhhhhhhhhhhh

‘no braincell central’ rn?

or was that yesterday

##### Weiss

No, I think it was changed again?

##### Blake

ah its ‘home of extreme pie baking’

was changed uuuuh an hour ago

again

##### Weiss

I don’t even look at that chat honestly, haha.

I joined it because Ruby said I should and I haven’t looked since.

##### Blake

ngfhmfngh me neither but i could have looked to see if yr were my neighbour ig....

##### Weiss

I have read notifications off, so you probably wouldn’t have seen my name unless you looked into the member list specifically.

And there’s 100+ in there, so,

##### Blake

MFGHGMF yeah good point

lost cause ;D

##### Velvet

where do u two live...

im over in the Navy block in the Old Bit

where the rent is cheap and the heating is even more stingy than ever before!!!

##### Blake

we’re in amber block

the uh

New Bit

ig

##### Velvet

oh the NICE SIDE OF CAMPUS........ I SEE..................

whats it like... having m o n e y

##### Weiss

Pretty good!

##### Blake

yeah its nice......

##### Velvet

GODS

##### Blake

did u get a scholarship? i forget if u said

##### Velvet

nah i got in via the most

convuluted method

*convoluted

tbh?

like

##### Weiss

Oh?

##### Velvet

alright so basically

the college of menag has free tuition but they do this thing where if u wanna study in like

idk

VALE

in beacon???

u can enter a sponsorship thing where theyll pay for yr tuition?? but they only only do it for Some,

##### Blake

oh yeah they kinda like

pull it from a hat...

##### Velvet

i think cause my fam is sorta known i was like... probably one of the likely ones???

##### Blake

fmnghmgf “sorta known”

i swear i cant walk past a single house w/o the scarlatina clan symbol stamped on its SOMEWHERE..................

*on it

##### Velvet

look!!!!!!!!!!

SORTA KNOWN,

anyway!!!!!!!

##### Blake

fgnhmfgnhm

##### Velvet

yeah so like if u get picked theyll pay for the tuition? its so more faunus can travel the world and not be trapepd on Gay Hell Island

*trapped

##### Weiss

That’s a really nice system!

##### Blake

yeah.... its one downside is that theyre not always like.... great on funding year to year because the kingdoms Love fucking menag over so like

sometimes only one student can go per year cause they gotta fund for the college itself and it can get real tight

##### Weiss

:(

##### Velvet

yeah :/

honestly i wasnt sure if they could manage me redoing first year tbh

i thought id have to totally drop out but they got lucky so!!!!

Grest Succ,

ess,

*great

fucks sake

##### Blake

fmghnmfg

##### Weiss

I’m glad!

Also, sorry, what did Blake mean by having your, uh, clan symbol on houses?

##### Velvet

oh my fam uuuuuuuuuuuh

built a ton (and i mean, a Ton)

of houses back when faunus first arrived on menag?

##### Blake

yea

##### Velvet

so we got p well known cause even now we go out and help ppl repair n stuff...

but thats how my grandparents got p famous... so the scarlatinas have a Reputation,

##### Blake

which is like

major enough that you can p much namedrop em and ppl on menag will Know???

which is why im sayin

##### Velvet

ig................................

##### Blake

“sorta known”?

cause what she means is “very known”

##### Velvet

SHUT!!!

##### Weiss

Oh wow.

That’s really cool!

##### Velvet

djkfgjdkhg... thank u...

but yeah so my tuition? is paid for

but my rent and that is all me babey

thankfully my grandparents saved up a ton so theyre like... is cool... do well...

but still i dont wanna blow it all haha

and i do get like

##### Weiss

Makes sense!

##### Velvet

some financial aid like a couple of small grants and stuff from beacon?

I Aint Starvin but yeah haha

aint amber block material either

##### Weiss

I wouldn’t say that Amber is the seat of luxury, so if anything, you’ve probably made the wiser choice of the two, haha.

##### Velvet

is that a schnee’s idea of a seat of luxury or a commoner’s view,

##### Blake

are you

yeah

mfgnhmgfhn exactly that

##### Weiss

It’s! A view!

... a Schnee’s view, mayhaps.

##### Blake

ah not having like... solid gold toilets probably knocks off a few stars huh ;D

##### Weiss

I’ll have you know my throne is porcelain just like everyone else’s!

##### Velvet

JHGSDFSFD LMAO

##### Weiss

I join your groupchat to give you my notes out of the goodness of my heart and am dragged in such a manner... such cruelty!

##### Blake

:3c

##### Velvet

you know it.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,,.,...

hehe

anyway tho it means that my room is literally made out of cinderblocks so,

absolutely Livin It Up

##### Blake

mfgnhmfgnh nice...

##### Velvet

but also speaking of my fam and menag

can one of u wake up ass early so i can remember to call my parents lol

i’m meant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! to call them every week and it’s been like... two straight weeks of me forgettin before its literally Too Late,

##### Weiss

Sure! How early is ass-early?

##### Velvet

like................... before 10am lmao

no wait

uh before 11am???

timezones are hard,

##### Blake

manag is 11 hours ahead...

*menag

##### Velvet

ye so 11am is 10pm

which should be.... fine...

theres USUALLY someone always awake at literally every hour anyway my family is a hellhole

##### Blake

fgnhmfghnm

##### Weiss

I can do that, so long as you have very loud notifications on, haha.

##### Velvet

oh gods that means i have to contest w/ bloody

notifs goin off all night...

##### Blake

yeah but then u could like

call em at 3am,,,,,,,

##### Velvet

hm

you’re right

##### Weiss

Let’s... not take? The sleep deprivation route? Actually?

##### Velvet

blake will you lemme sleep on yr shoulder during lecture if i’m a sleepy bitch

##### Blake

of course......................

##### Velvet

problem solved!!! :D

##### Weiss

No?

##### Blake

yes...

##### Weiss

Nevermind, can I have my notes back,

##### Velvet

nope... our city now

>:D

##### Weiss

I can’t believe it’s ME who has to block YOU,

##### Blake

mnhmfgnhmfMFGHNMFGHNFMHGN

nobody could have expected this turn of events

##### Velvet

no!!!!!!!!!

blake u have to martyr me :(((

DONT LET THE PEOPLE FORGET WHAT I DID

WHAT I DID FOR WEISS’S GOOD GOOD NOTES

##### Blake

what Did you do...

##### Velvet

>:O

##### Weiss

Goodbye Velvet! I’ll think of you in therapy!

##### Velvet

;w;

bwease...

##### Blake

oh now i have to block u too

##### Velvet

BWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! MX BWAKE,

##### Blake

perish

##### Weiss

I’ve said this today already but I am, turning stupider, by being in vicinity of this chat,

##### Blake

fgnhmfg consistent theme huh

##### Weiss

Very much so, apparently!

##### Velvet

bwease............ miss weiss............. ;w;

##### Weiss

Wait, is ‘Mx’ is gender-neutral version of ‘Miss’?

##### Blake

yea... or mr or mrs or whatever u like rly

im agender so mfghnmfgn

##### Weiss

Huh! I was just asking because, honestly, I’ve never liked miss as a title.

For myself, I mean.

I’d figured your pronouns are probably they/them, but I’m happy to be corrected.

##### Blake

yeah nah thats it :)

##### Velvet

mine are she/they btw :3c

##### Weiss

I will keep note!

But yes, Mx Schnee... doesn’t sound too bad? Actually?

##### Velvet

BWEASE MX SCHNEE.

##### Weiss

Never mind, the moment was ruined. Maidens help me.

##### Velvet

thewe awe no gods hewe owo

##### Weiss

Okay, I’m leaving to go and do something more productive like maybe walk into a glass door or trip over my own feet.

**Blake** changed the chat name to **velvet quarantine chat do not enter**

##### Velvet

a cwuel pwocwamation... but i cannowt be contWAINED!!!

**Blake** changed the chat name to **velvet quarantine do not enter also never speak to her again under the pain of de**

##### Blake

only went and ran out of fucking characters

##### Velvet

VICTOWY

Phone Transcript to Ash Scarlatina  
30th September, 11:46pm  


##### Ash Scarlatina

“Well, well, well, look who finally remembered to call her family like she said she would.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Sorry! I kept forgettin’ until it was, like, four in the mornin’ for you. I was gonna call you later in the evenin’ but I figured I’d do it now before I fall asleep.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“Aah, it’s alright. I mean, Taff’s gonna kick your ass anyway, but I figured you were okay. Or, more like, I’d hoped so. I’d say silence is a good sign from you, but since last year--”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“I know! I’ve learned my lesson! I promise I’ll try and actually call more regularly. I’ll get someone to remind me.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“I’ll trust you on that. How’s it been goin’ anyway?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“It’s... it’s good, actually. You guys really got my head screwed on straight and I’ve been makin’ a bunch of new friends and stuff. Been extra careful at night, haven’t really been going out unless it’s with, like, three other people.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“That’s good. Your little society been takin’ care of you?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Yeah! We haven’t really planned any big events yet ‘cause, y’know, our whole committee is one big mess with me in it, but it’s nice to have ‘em watch out for me.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“Good. Helps me sleep at night, if anythin’.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Yeah, well. I did actually have a question for ya, if you don’t mind?”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“Velv, I ain’t never minded a damn thing from you. Mostly.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Hah, well. I was wonderin’... you been, uh, hangin’ out with the Belladonnas lately? I know it’s a trek, so, like, I get if not--”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“Yeah, we keep meanin’ to. They’ve invited us out for a few wine evenin’s or whatever, but we keep gettin’ real busy or somethin’ crops up their end and we gotta call a raincheck. So, not in a while, really.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Oh, well. Uh, turns out Blake Belladonna? Their kid? They’re here in one of my classes.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“Really?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Yeah, and uh. I guess? We’re kinda friends now?”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“Well, I sure didn’t see that comin’ in this call. I ain’t met ‘em myself, given the whole disappearin’ act they pulled. They a good kid?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Yeah, I mean, it just seems like they had a lot goin’ on. They haven’t really gone into any details which, y’know, makes sense and all. But they’ve, like, been real nice to me. A little awkward, maybe, since they’re in a new place an’ all, but we’ve been hangin’ out and we seem to be gettin’ along pretty well.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“Aah, takin’ after your parents, I see.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Please! I got way more charm than you do, da.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“You think I married your mother without some sorta charm to back me up?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Da, do not make me call you a bottom in a family-friendly call.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“Those are not the charms I’m talkin’ about!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Uh-huh. Anyway!”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“Don’t me sabotage your scooter, Velv, last warnin’!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Don’t test me, da! Anyway, look. I actually wanted to tell you somethin’ else too.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“Alright, go on.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Well, uh. I figured I’d tell you just in case I namedrop her on accident, but...”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“Hmm?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Turns out, there’s also a Schnee in my class? Weiss Schnee? Literal heir to Schnee Tech an’ all that?”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“...”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“So, uh, yeah. Her, too.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“You’re out there gettin’ one heck of a concoction in your new course. Have you dodged around her, or...”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Well, funny thing about that too! We’re, uh... okay, friends might be a strong word right now, but we’re, uh... on friendly terms, I guess?”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“...”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“So, yeah.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“I swear, next time you come home you’re gonna have to really sit down and run through this with us. Weiss Schnee? And you’re talkin’?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Yeah, well! Turns out, she’s a real, uh, loose cannon in the family. Like, I dunno, maybe something’ll show up later down the line that’s real ugly, but right now she’s pretty... decent? I dunno.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“Hm. Well... I’ll trust your instincts this once, but watch your ass out there. Don’t need you stewin’ in more trouble than it’s worth.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“I know, da. I’ll try my best.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“’S all we’ve ever asked of you. You know, we’re still real proud of you for goin’ back, after what happened. Ain’t nobody woulda blamed you for comin’ back home.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“You know me, takin’ after mam an’ all. Besides, I’m feelin’ good about this year. Like, I dunno, maybe this one’s gonna slot all the pieces together.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“I believe in you. Now, get your ass to bed. ‘S late as heck for you.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Yeah. Night, da. Love you.”

##### Ash Scarlatina

“Love you too, Velv. Every day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a handful of conversations in The Frapp Logs that are based off real conversations. The text-to-speech anecdote was one of them.
> 
> EXTRA thanks for Hark who had to recompile the HTML text file for this chapter like SEVEN times because I kept making edits like a fool!!! Thanks for all your help on this chapter and for getting the notifs to behave.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoy, leave me some kudos and comment, maybe? Otherwise, you can catch me around at faunusrights.tumblr.com where I post nonsense and rare OT3s! Yay!


	5. next time, decaf

Tuesday  
12th October, 9:10am  
  
blake go to bed challenge  


##### Weiss

Oh, I am. Not awake enough for lecture today.

##### Blake

oh bood... b o o d

##### Weiss

Well, you don’t have an excuse! Staying awake until four in the morning!

##### Blake

aaaaaaaa but i was readin a rly good book........

u cant just go to sleep when yr in the like

thick of the climax...

##### vewlvwet owo

*thicc

##### Weiss

Next time, I’m going to tell Yang and she WILL stop you.

Also, Velvet, why,

##### vewlvwet owo

i gotta routinely remind u of why u all love me

##### Weiss

That sounds, how the kids say, fake.

##### Blake

ir rly does

*it

##### vewlvwet owo

well uuuuuuuuuuuh i WAS maybe gonna buy yall coffee for lecture

but perhaps....... my kindness is better spent.... somewhere else

##### Blake

wait nvm.......

##### vewlvwet owo

Ah There It Is,

##### Weiss

Hehe.

Where were you thinking of going?

##### vewlvwet owo

uh im downtown rn so i was gonna grab em from marle’s...

and run em back up?

##### Weiss

...

Isn’t that... about twenty minutes away from campus?

Where are you?

##### vewlvwet owo

oh i woke up real early so i went out jogging

and uh

sort of lost track of where i was???? maybe????????????

##### Blake

exercise................. what is...................... that

##### vewlvwet owo

its me tryna shed my chubbi tummi!!!!!!!

like weiss idk if u know this but pizza is REALLY ACCESSIBLE HERE,

back home im eating homegrown veggies and shit

meanwhile vale is just TOSSING crap at me

##### Weiss

You know, you don’t HAVE to eat it. ;D

##### vewlvwet owo

so i went from being Toned and Lean to chubby bunny supreme champi

you SAY that

but when they post vpouchers

*vouchers

under yr door

for BUY 1 GET 1 FREE on EXTRA LARGE PIZZAS,

weiss thats like THREE MEALS IN ONE,

the VALUE of it all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### Weiss

Oh my gods.

You really are a whole fool!

##### vewlvwet owo

maybe so but im a well-rfed fool!

*well-fed!

##### Blake

mnhgmfghmf yr valid to me velv...

##### vewlvwet owo

thank u

##### Blake

besides soft tum.... better hugs

##### vewlvwet owo

LMAO

i mean, Yes,

but yeah so

if u guys want coffee.... hmu...

preferably quickly

##### Blake

fgmhnfhm

my usual please...

##### vewlvwet owo

of course :3c

##### Weiss

Ooh, wait, is that the place that does the, uh, big macchiatos?

##### vewlvwet owo

the big w h a t

##### Weiss

I think it is?

Well, if I’m right, may I have a medium macchiato?

##### vewlvwet owo

sure

(blake what is that)

##### Blake

(idk friend)

##### Weiss

It’s just strong coffee!

##### vewlvwet owo

is

i don’t know what you’re like on coffee so???

is this a safe thing to do...

##### Weiss

I’m good with coffee!

I mean, I have to be, since it was my main way of surviving being in the vicinity of my father, all things considered.

##### Blake

... wh

##### Weiss

But we don’t have time to unpack all of that, so! Medium macchiato please. :)

##### vewlvwet owo

s

sure

i will try and get them to you BEFORE they reach nasty lukewarm status but expect nothing good

##### Blake

gfhnmfhmfnh

dw... either way ull have my eternal love..............

##### vewlvwet owo

:Oc

Well Thats Worth It

##### Blake

:’3

##### Weiss

What is happening right now.

##### Blake

marriage proposal

via coffee

##### vewlvwet owo

blake............

i accept ;w;

##### Blake

nice

##### Weiss

Wh

What is this?

Am I the only one here with a brain that functions. Is that was this is.

##### Blake

oh gods yes

did u only just notice

##### Weiss

No! I just keep hoping I’m wrong!

##### vewlvwet owo

sry weiss...

like u said... what u see is what

u get

##### Weiss

Can we go back to not talking to each other actually.

I liked that. I had lots of peace of mind.

##### vewlvwet owo

ah did coco not warn u?

once i’m friends w/ someone it’s for life, i’m afraid!!!

##### Weiss

Cancelled.

##### Blake

uncancelled....

u cant talk 2 my wife this way

##### vewlvwet owo

!!!

i havent even met yr parents yet how do we break the news

will they approve of us eloping

##### Blake

for u ill make them approve

##### Weiss

I’m moving back to Atlas.

I will still be surrounded by idiots but at least I will have clout!

##### vewlvwet owo

FRIENDS FOR LIFE BABY............

>:D

okay brb

i will be a sweaty mess when i get there but i will Get There

##### Blake

hot...

##### Weiss

Die.

##### Blake

<:’3c

Tuesday  
12th October, 9:26am  
  
Blake Belladonna 

You recently became friends.  
Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University.  
From Kuo Kuana, Menagerie. 

##### Weiss

Sorry, the conversation in the group chat just reminded me that, uh, I had a question for you?

You don’t have to answer it, of course, I was just curious and wondered if you didn’t mind sharing an answer of sorts.

But if you don’t wish to, then that’s alright!

##### Blake

fgnhmfhnngn

i appreciate u sayin all that but u dont gotta every time u ask me anything GHNFMG,HNGMF if i dont wanna answer ill just say :)

##### Weiss

Sorry. Just wanted to be sure.

So, I was wondering... obviously I’m far from home and not where most people expect me to be, but what about you?

I know you mentioned you were trying to get some distance, but I’m slightly curious as to... well, why?

##### Blake

i mean thats fair enough fgmhnmfgh

ive been sorta

#vague

abt it so

uuuuuuuuh well

this is kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda wordy??? but like

the way i explained it to velv was like

i have like a ton of shit goin on

or i did

well.............. i still do???

but like

##### Weiss

Uh huh.

##### Blake

Ever since I was a kid I was alway brought up ready to be A Leader of something or other u kno...

and i was rly like

quite into it for a while wanting to change the world and all

and then uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Some Shit Went Wild

and afterwards i kinda wanted to like

grab some distance?

##### Weiss

That’s fair!

##### Blake

like uuuuuh

idk

reevaluate myself

and what i wanted to do...

one day ill go back to menag and try and

sort m shit out

but i kinda wanted to figure myself out haha

ig its a bit of a surprise in a sense cause its a little dangerous kinda?

honestly my parents were p close to giving me my own security detail n shit haha

##### Weiss

Wow, really?

Is the risk that high?

##### Blake

mmm nah well kinda???????????

it depends but like

im p introverted n the fact that like

anyone recognised me at all was kind of a surprise haha

like

##### Weiss

Ah, yeah.

##### Blake

like wrt: velv... idk if she like

said

but i was off menag for abt five years and by the time i came back i looked

p different haha

so i was lik well hey maybe even if someone from menag meets me

they probably wouldnt recognise? me?

*like

fmghnmfghn but then velv knew me right outta the gate so rip lol

##### Weiss

It was discussed as a possibility for me for a while? That maybe I should have a bodyguard or live off-campus and the like, but...

In the end, it’d be eyes on me reporting back to the my father, and I’d honestly

Well, maybe it’s a little dramatic, but I’d really rather risk the death, haha.

##### Blake

oof

that bad huh

##### Weiss

Quite.

##### Blake

gfnhmgnhmn

but yeah in the end like

i wanna do stuff

for ME

cause ive made a lot of Goofs and i wanna just figure myself out

cause i got real in the shits fghngmfnh

proper uh

existential

1/5th life crisis

lol

##### Weiss

Good a reason as any!

##### Blake

yeah

nfgmhnfmghn

and writing was also one of those like

things i always came back 2 even when everything

sucked

lmao

i dont rly have any formal qualifications so ig my portfolio speaks for itself haha

##### Weiss

It does. :)

I’m glad you’re here, and I’m glad you got out of whatever mire you got stuck in, from the sounds of it.

##### Blake

gmfnhmfngh u too....

but like im still kiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda

in it

sorta

mhmfgnhmfgh

idk itll work itself out probs???

##### Weiss

:(

##### Blake

hopefully theoretically

mfgnhmng

what yr realising weiss

is that i am

a mess

lmao

##### Weiss

I mean

Aren’t we all?

##### Blake

are u......................

##### Weiss

I’d say so!

I’m certainly miles from having any of my own shit sorted out right now.

Honestly, at this point I’m having to deal with everything one day at a time.

##### Blake

mnghfmfgh at least.,.,., yr dealin,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

catch me ignoring my texts bitchesssssssssssssss

##### Weiss

Well, that’s also a whole mood.

But thanks for telling me all that. :)

I hope it all sorts itself out for you soon.

##### Blake

np...

and me too tbh fmgnmgfhn

rare is the day yr teenage angst affects like

maybe a whole

island

lol

##### Weiss

Hehe.

Can’t relate, but that’s probably for the best.

##### Blake

lol

##### Weiss

That said, now I’m thinking of it, I suppose there would have been a greater risk for you to come to Vale than for me to do the same.

Vale’s progressive, comparatively speaking, but...

##### Blake

progressive as compared to atlas?

##### Weiss

Yes.

I mean, I won’t say my knowledge is exactly broad nor deep enough to get into the sticky details, of course, but I’d have supposed the College would have been safer?

##### Blake

mm yeah

like yeah thats why me coming to vale was uh

a Choice, Few Would Make,

but i honestly like

the thing with menag is like

when yr me

and a fuckup

and yr a fuckup that ppl Know Abt

uuuuuuuuuh and a fuckup Like Me in kuokuana?

*kuo kuana

everyone knows u......

or Would eventually start recognising me again haha

##### Weiss

Ah.

##### Blake

and what i wanted was to be in a nebulous space of ppl NOT knowin me

now obvs that hasnt rly uh

worked out lol

but like

##### Weiss

I was about to say!

##### Blake

but like uuuuuuuuuuuuh this is still

worlds better hgaha

##### Weiss

I see!

Although I can’t imagine anything you did would class you as a fuckup?

:(

##### Blake

oh weiss u havent seen the depths of the shit im in

and u

probably never will mgf,nmgfnhm

If I Dont Think Abt It Itll Go Away

##### Weiss

That’s fine and fair, I won’t push.

Although I can’t say for sure how well that’ll work!

##### Blake

ty :)

also yeah bood fgnhmngfhm

but yeah so i just had to be somewhere i could just

not be known

and this was it so

lol

##### Weiss

:)

Well, I’m glad you found it.

And I’m happy to have gotten a chance to meet you.

##### Blake

gay.,.,...,...,.,.,

##### Weiss

Perhaps!

##### Blake

mfgnhmfgnhm nah im like

glad 2 have met u too tbh?

idk i feel like if wed ever met in a professional setting i woulda popped off at u

so im thankful u got ahead of the curve haha

*we got ahead of the curve

even

##### Weiss

Oh, that absolutely would have happened.

Meeting everyone else has been a wonderful surprise, too.

Ruby and Yang and you and Velvet... it’s been nice!

##### Blake

hehe

##### Weiss

Trust me, if I regaled you with tales of the people I had to interact with on a regular, mandatory basis, you’d appreciate the lack of braincells from all of you as a blessing!

##### Blake

MNGFHMFGNMGFN

were stupid.... but at least were not That Bad

##### Weiss

Trust me, I’d take kind stupid dipshits over smug arrogant assholes any day.

##### Blake

LMAO

 **Blake** changed their nickname to **kind stupid dipshit**

##### kind stupid dipshit

oh yea.....................

##### Weiss

I take it all back,

##### kind stupid dipshit

TOO LATE NOW............................

##### Weiss

I really hope Velvet gets that coffee here quickly, because I’m losing the will to stay awake.

And also, alive.

##### kind stupid dipshit

:3c

Tuesday  
12th October, 10:17am  
  
blake go to bed challenge  


##### Weiss

I’m impressed you managed to keep the coffee warm all the way here.

And also that you slid in ten seconds before the register passed us.

##### vewlvwet owo

i have many talents!!!

or like

skills that happen to pair nicely w/ pretending to be a talent

approximate talent

##### Blake

mfgnhmfgn wghat.......

##### vewlvwet owo

listen..............

anyway other talents i have include being able to read a 200k fanfic in like three hours so long as its 3am

##### Blake

o mood.................... o bood..............

##### Weiss

I feel as though that is less of a talent than it is a poor decision?

##### vewlvwet owo

they can be one and the same right

##### Weiss

N

No?

##### Blake

y

yes?

##### Weiss

Both of you are terrible. I’m changing seats.

##### Blake

noooooooooooooo ;w;

im gonna.... hold u here....

##### vewlvwet owo

shes so small blake i could put a finger on her head and shed be stuck

##### Weiss

Rude! Both of you are rude!

##### Blake

tinie...............

just a baby

##### Weiss

Tragic. I dislike both of you.

##### vewlvwet owo

so small! but full of anger >:O

##### Weiss

I’m going to drink my coffee and with a bit of luck the caffeine will put me into a coma for the next five years.

##### Blake

MNGFMNGHMFGHN

gods it does smell rly strong tbh

what is it........

##### Weiss

Macchiato!

##### vewlvwet owo

which is a w h a t

##### Weiss

Well, the exact concept is that it’s an espresso with a small touch of cream? Normally you’d only get it in an espresso cup but Marle’s? Does this ill-advised large edition.

Which is what I’m drinking.

##### Blake

ESPRESSO?????????????????????????????????

##### vewlvwet owo

w

weiss that drink is

big

##### Weiss

Yes.

That’s the idea.

##### Blake

wh

how

buzzed r u getting rn

##### Weiss

Well, at minimum -- assuming this is the strength I’m expecting -- I won’t be sleeping for the next twenty hours or so?

But this is fine.

##### Blake

weiss im having a concern

as few as one but as many as ten,

##### Weiss

This is fine.

Everything is fine.

:)

##### vewlvwet owo

(blake can you

can u see her soul visibly exiting her body)

##### Blake

(yeah)

(im gonna)

(call an ambulance)

##### Weiss

Don’t be so dramatic!

I once drank

I think three of these in a day?

##### vewlvwet owo

uh

##### Weiss

And this one’s comparatively weak to what I’m used to back in Atlas!

##### Blake

well

ig??? if u have a tolerance....................

##### Weiss

...

Well

##### vewlvwet owo

oh boy

##### Weiss

I say that

Knowing that I think I may have blacked out for two hours at some point?

##### Blake

MFGNMFHNFGHNMFHNMFH

HE

HEWOW?????///????/?????/?

##### Weiss

But it was fine! I lived!

##### vewlvwet owo

but did you actually??????????????????????

##### Weiss

I

I think so?

Blake, stop laughing!

##### Blake

im

im truygumng

r u fucking kifding me rn????/?

##### Weiss

...

If I said,

no,

##### vewlvwet owo

oh my GODS

##### Weiss

Is Blake okay? Are they okay?

Oobleck is looking right at us!

##### vewlvwet owo

WEISS

##### Weiss

Blake, stop laughing!

##### vewlvwet owo

/weiss/

##### Blake

sry i

velvs face im lsoing my miund

she

fghm,nmfhmhgg

##### Weiss

Blake, pull yourself together! We’re going to get kicked out!

##### Blake

ve;lv looked like youd jus like

shot her

im fgmhnmf,ghn he l p

##### vewlvwet owo

okay im escorting them out

##### Weiss

Quickly,

##### Blake

im d y ing

Tuesday  
12th October, 11:58am  
  
Blake Belladonna 

You recently became friends.  
Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University.  
From Kuo Kuana, Menagerie. 

##### Velvet

okay fr

remind me 2 like

NEVER get weiss a macciwhatthefuck

or at the very least??? decaf????????????????????

##### Blake

MFGHNMFGHN

thats a.... good idea

##### Velvet

like what the FUCK was that lceture

*lecture

##### Blake

i kno..................................

that was

wild

lmao

##### Velvet

i cant believe i had to drag you out of there!!!

##### Blake

velv i wish you could have seen yr face

i wish u could have seen

what i saw

##### Velvet

i feel like that whole hour was fake??? tbh????? none of that actually happened

none of that was real

it cant be

##### Blake

weiss, vibrating so quickly that you couldnt even tell she was moving, looking oobleck DIRECTLY in the eye: it is my personal opinion that tabloid papers are the printed equivalent of, say, spam emails about penis enlargement,

um???

##### Velvet

I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE SAID THAT OUT LOUD

WITH HER MOUTH?

LIKE

##### Blake

FMNGMFGHMFG

##### Velvet

ARE WE SURE THAT WASNT A SHARED AUDITORY HALLUCINATION

##### Blake

nope

she rly said that

to oobleck

w/ real words

##### Velvet

we have to leave vale

we gotta get off this planet

##### Blake

mgfhnmfgn oh me??? o mood

gods

##### Velvet

absolutely bonkers

i feel like

i feel like in that moment

weiss either saw the gods?

or WAS a god

and tbh i do not care if there is a difference

##### Blake

oobleck: maybe i should do smthng abt her

oobleck: but also i want to, carry on being alive,

##### Velvet

weiss is commanding VAST ENMERGY

*energy

##### Blake

ah the big dicc energy,

##### Velvet

OKAY BUT

YOURE RIGHT????

YOURE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT

THATS WHAT IT IS!!!

##### Blake

MGFHNMHFGNG

##### Velvet

weiss just

has massive big dick energy??? esp w/ that much coffee???

##### Blake

just say massive dick energy

hung dicc energy

##### Velvet

LMAO

##### Blake

horse dick energy

##### Velvet

blake that is cursed so im stopping you right there

##### Blake

mfgnmhfg thats fair

##### Velvet

im gonna b honest tho i was so consumed thinkin abt it that my

stupid gay ass forgot to get food for DINNER,

##### Blake

lol oh no!!!

##### Velvet

me: okay gotta get food after class gotta go shopping do Not forget or ill have to walk aaaaaaaall the way back

my brain the whole way back: did weiss just, do thgat,

##### Blake

fmgnhmfgnhm

well i actually gotta go get some milk................... so if u wanna go then i can come w/?

##### Velvet

!!! oh nice

##### Blake

fgnhmfghmh well have 2 go like

to the centre of town tho the lil place near us doesnt sell soy milk :(

##### Velvet

thats fair! its a nice day anyway i could use the Sunlight

and uh

well since were goin out???

##### Blake

mm.........

##### Velvet

do u have like

plans for lunch yet or,,,,,,,,

##### Blake

fmghnfmnhmgh noooo i dont even think i have food for lunch rn lol

im...... lazy................

##### Velvet

OKAY COOL NICE

uuuuuuuuuh do u wanna

get lunch

w/ me? after we shop maybe?

two birds one stone..........

##### Blake

mfgnfmgh ye..........

:3c

##### Velvet

ye,,,,,,,,,,,, nice

and maybe we can also hit up like

some shops or smthng if u want?

catch me wasting rent on stationary i do Not Need lmao

##### Blake

me but w/ books LOL

if u catch me gravitatin towards a book store

grab my hand and pull me back................ please.................

velv ive bought so many books

##### Velvet

i will dw

ig we could also hold hands in general U Kno

Just In Case

¬u¬

##### Blake

MFGHNMGHNGM

ah a flirt i see,,,,,

##### Velvet

lmao yeah....

sry

if u dont

want me to or anything

##### Blake

no its cool i was gonna say its probably a good idea ;D

u can keep my hand warm....

##### Velvet

aaaaaaaaaa

yes i can

do that

okay

lmao im gonna get rdy to go

see u in like

15?

minutes???

maybe?????????????

##### Blake

yeye ill be outside amber block?

##### Velvet

okay see u in a few!

Group call for ‘the good kush’ group chat  
12th October, 12:07pm  


Velvet joined the call.

##### Coco Adel

“--this guy comes up to me after lecture and goes, ‘so, why’d you wear your sunglasses inside anyway?’”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Uh-oh, that’s-- hello, Velvet!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Hey, Yats.”

##### Coco Adel

“Gimme a sec, babe, I’m regaling Yats with the shit that just happened in class. So, anyway, I’m like... firstly, I look _good_ in these. They really bring the whole outfit together! And secondly, bitch, I am _colourblind._ These ain’t sunglasses, son, these help me to see the colour _green.”_

##### Fox Alistair

“I mean, I figured you could probably guess at what’s green or not by comparing it to your family’s bank account.”

##### Coco Adel

“Rude! Also, literally only one denomination of Lien is green! Our currency is a gay rainbow!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“As it should be.”

##### Coco Adel

“Yats gets it! Anyway, Velv, what’s up?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“I’m gay.”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Um, yes?”

##### Fox Alistair

“Velvet, we already knew. We just didn’t want to tell you--”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“No, you dick! I’m-- ugh, I’m a gay moron!”

##### Coco Adel

“Knew that too, babe.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“I fuckin’... Blake said they’d come shopping with me for groceries so I gotta leave in a hot fuckin’ minute, but then I invited them out for lunch shamelessly flirted with them like a _proper_ dipshit.”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Velvet, you flirt with _everyone.”_

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Not with the future _Chieftain of Menagerie!_ I honestly thought I’d really fucked it up!”

##### Coco Adel

“Well, given the lack of screaming and crying, I’m gonna say they didn’t reject you outright, right?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“I mean... no, they didn’t? Heck, I mean--”

##### Fox Alistair

“Oh, right, I get it. This is one of those, ‘Velvet has a problem that isn’t really a problem’ things again.”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“It usually is.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Shut up! I mean, _yeah,_ they kinda flirted back, but like--”

##### Coco Adel

“Hold up, hang on, flirted back?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“I mean! Yeah! Kinda!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“The crush has been reciprocated... a stunning turn of events.”

##### Fox Alistair

“But not unexpected!”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“A flirt isn’t proof of shit, jackasses.”

##### Coco Adel

“For Blake Belladonna, to flirt? After all you’ve said, they basically just proposed.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Bull-fuckin’-shit! You don’t know ‘em!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“I’ve learnt so much about them secondhand from you I feel like we’ve been friends for years.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Yats, I don’t like you.”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“I love you too.”

##### Fox Alistair

“Okay, but, like, doubling back, you said something about lunch?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“In a fit of brazen stupidity, I asked them if they’d like to have lunch too. They said, yes, so, that’s good, but--”

##### Coco Adel

“Lunch! Bitch! Okay, Velvet, shut the fuck up a second--”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“No!”

##### Coco Adel

“Inviting them to lunch and flirting, that makes this a date. Lads--”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“No it doesn’t!”

##### Coco Adel

“I said shut up! Which means Velvet can’t blow it ‘cause if Blake flirted back then they must have the same idea!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“That’s true. At the very least, Blake will recognise the flirt as being an indication of some interest. Which means--”

##### Fox Alistair

“That totally means that if Blake’s interested too, they’ll know they can show it!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Hence the returned flirt.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Are you all fucking high right now? Am I on an episode of Unsolved Mysteries right now? What the fuck is going on?”

##### Coco Adel

“Okay, Velvet. Keep flirting with them today, and see if they follow your lead! It might be they were too shy to try anything, but if you give them a chance, maybe they’ll start gettin’ _shameless.”_

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“I’d rather they didn’t? Follow my poor example?”

##### Fox Alistair

“Hey, Velvet.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Yeah, bitch?”

##### Fox Alistair

“Consider, though: if you don’t blow this date, you just might get to blow _them.”_

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Oh my _gods.”_

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“He’s right.”

##### Coco Adel

“He’s _right!”_

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Why? Are all of you like this? Asking for a friend, the friend is me.”

##### Coco Adel

“Because someone has to make you feel like you have a braincell so you actually have the confidence to do shit in life, and that’s us! We’re the sacrificial lambs!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“And it works surprisingly well, so we’re not stopping now.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“None of you have ever had a braincell! Even before we met!”

##### Fox Alistair

“See, Velv? It’s working.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“I swear, when I die none of you are invited to my funeral. Nor will you be allowed within like a mile of it.”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“As if to imply we wouldn’t be your pallbearers?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Damn right.”

##### Coco Adel

“Please. The moment I need a plus-one to a gala with a full buffet spread, you’ll come crawling back to me.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Well... yeah, you’re not wrong.”

##### Coco Adel

“Thank you.”

##### Fox Alistair

“Okay, but all that soft shit aside: this is literally Velvet’s big chance to make it clear that she wants to snuggle up to some Belladonna ass?”

##### Coco Adel

“Oh, absolutely.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“I already fucked up my _one_ tender flirt, and you’re out here thinkin’ I can make something actually come outta this? Completely delusional, if I might say so myself.”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“If you ask me, what you lack in... _suave,_ you make up for in bluntness and general hotness. Maybe Blake prefers people to are honest, to-the-point, and are also idiots?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Awh, Yats. You always know just what to say to make a girl blush.”

##### Fox Alistair

“I wouldn’t say go for it if you hadn’t told me they’d returned your flirt, so? They must think you’re sexy, at _least.”_

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Wh- okay, I gotta ask, is this actually all of you flirting with me? What is this?”

##### Coco Adel

“It’s called having eyes, Velvet, keep up. Or, in Fox’s case, having literally zero taste.”

##### Fox Alistair

“Yeah, apparently your looks are what’re carryin’ you, so I’m just taking a shot in the dark here.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Amazing. You are all fundamentally dumbasses.”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“We’re not the ones who invited their crush out for lunch and are panicking over whether they should carry on showing interest in someone after they literally flirted back?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Good point, well made. Still.”

##### Coco Adel

“Look, not to bust in with some common sense or anything, but just! Try! You can be charming when you wanna be, and like... fuck! Invite ‘em to FaunSoc again or something if shit goes south! Shit!”

##### Fox Alistair

“Coco’s popped off.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“I mean! You’re right! You’re all right! I just don’t wanna make ‘em awkward!”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Just trust them to know their own boundaries.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“But--”

##### Fox Alistair

“They’re probably not even freaking out half as much as you right now, either.”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Yeah, b--”

##### Yatsuhashi Daichi

“Also, shouldn’t you have left by now?”

##### Velvet Scarlatina

“Wait, aw, _fuck--_ I gotta go but I! Will be back in a bit! Don’t do anything stupid, byyyyyyyy--”

Velvet left the call.

Tuesday  
12th October, 12:09pm  
  
Yang Xiao Long 

You recently became friends.  
Studies Physiotherapy at Beacon University.  
From Evergreen Coast, Patch. 

##### Blake

help me

vel v asked me ouyt for lunch but also????????????

she uh

flrted w/ me

and im

idk??? what to do?

is this a date

are we goin out for a date

i hope its a date cause i wanna..........

go on a date

w/her

lol

but also

aaaaaaaaaaaa is this a date???

yang please im dying

hhh do i flirt.... back....

does she like me................ what does any of it MEAN

okay uh yr not here and

im gonna die so

im gonna

msg weiss now

bye

Tuesday  
12th October, 12:11pm  
  
Weiss Schnee 

You recently became friends.  
Studies Journalism at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas. 

##### kind stupid dipshit

weisssssssssssssssss

are u

here

lmao

##### Weiss

Hello!

Have you recovered from class?

##### kind stupid dipshit

YES okay

and yea lol fmghnmfghnm but i need u to

talk me thru smthng

##### Weiss

?

What’s happened?

##### kind stupid dipshit

well uh

okay quick recap im lost in the cute girl sauce

as yang puts it

##### Weiss

Uh-huh?

Oh, this is a long reply.

##### kind stupid dipshit

uuuuuuuh look velvs cute and im gay and also she flirted w/ me and asked me out to lunch and even tho its probably like a lil thing and she just thought itd be nice of her to do that im!!! convinced it might also be a date thing and if it isnt it could BE a date thing and i need someone 2 tell me im either projhecting or i actually have a chance w/ a fuckin freckled beefcake girl because rn im dying

##### Weiss

Oh!

You

have a crush on Velvet?

##### kind stupid dipshit

nnn

well

kinda?

idk if its

Crush Material but

shes cite n i like her n shes been

a good friend idk idk mfgnhmfgnf

*cute

i just

she makes me feel fuzzy n like idk

maybe this IS a crush....

##### Weiss

I don’t really have enough experience to say!

But it sounds like it.

How long has this been going on for?

##### kind stupid dipshit

the gay?.............. like

since i saw her mfghnmfghn

me: sees a cute gorl

me: oh no

im a simple queer weiss....

##### Weiss

Understandable, haha.

Well! I can’t say for certain if you are or are not projecting, but I do know for a fact that you have a chance with just about anyone you like, really?

##### kind stupid dipshit

MFGNMFGHNFG

##### Weiss

Really!

I mean, you’re tall and handsome and well-spoken even if your texting doesn’t, um, belie that?

Well-known! From a family of Chieftains and progressives! Heir to the title of Menagerie!

What about you would make someone turn you down, save for the other person being terribly straight?

##### kind stupid dipshit

gfmnhfmgng i mean

ig..................................

but also im a mess and velvs like.............

good.............

##### Weiss

You are also good!

If she’s flirted with you and asked you out to lunch, perhaps that’s her giving you a sign that she’s interested?

If you don’t want to be vague about it, maybe you should just... ask?

##### kind stupid dipshit

just go right for it huh.........

b

brazen

##### Weiss

Well!

Maybe not. Easier said than done, I’d suppose?

##### kind stupid dipshit

mfgnmfgh

ive also only known her for like

/looks @ calendar

four weeks now?

##### Weiss

That’s a whole month! I’m sure there’re people on campus who were dating before even four days had passed, haha.

##### kind stupid dipshit

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaybe but STILL

idk

idkkkkkkkkkkkkk

##### Weiss

Well, maybe try going out for lunches and things more often? Or just generally go places together!

If you spend time together, I’m sure something will click. :)

##### kind stupid dipshit

yang said smthng similar haha

i wanna..........

idk she was bein all cute n stuff and i kinda responded cause u kno

i got excited mgfhnmfhgnhfg

me: oh she? wants 2 hold my hand??

brain: Y E A H S H E D O

##### Weiss

Haha!

Still, you DO have a chance, and I think it’d be a surprise to everyone if she didn’t think you were, at the very least, handsome? Or funny, or nice to talk to?

Maybe you can’t tell, but from where I’ve been stood, you two get on like a house on fire. At minimum, you seem like good friends!

##### kind stupid dipshit

mm

mgfhnmhfg

im glad u think that,,,,,,,,,,,,

##### Weiss

:)

##### kind stupid dipshit

okay im gonna

get rdy 2 go...............

thanks for talking w/ me tho i appreciate it

##### Weiss

Any time!

Have fun, and I hope it goes well.

##### kind stupid dipshit

me too MGFHNMFHGNFGH

Tuesday  
12th October, 4:03pm  
  
Blake Belladonna 

You recently became friends.  
Studies Creative Writing at Beacon University.  
From Kuo Kuana, Menagerie. 

##### Yang

Oh shit I didn’t see your messages until just now! I’ve been studying for so many hours ugh

Did you go out with her? Was it good? Did you flirt?

Hit me w/ them DEETS

##### Blake

aaaaaaa

y a n g

im lost.... lost in the cute gorl sauce IM LOST IN IT... YANG...

##### Yang

Oh dang

Sounds pretty gay, op!!!

##### Blake

oh dw... it WAS gay...

i think

i think she?? likes me?

like rly likes me?

aaaaaaaa

yang a cute girl likes me what do i do

##### Yang

Ah, my sweet foolish gay pal

This is when Operation Get A GF starts!

WE GONNA GET YOU TWO TO DATE!

##### Blake

aaaaaaaaa she LIKES ME... I THINK SHE LIKES ME.............. AAAAA

SHE LIKES ME EVEN THOUGH IM A MESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### Yang

HELL YEAH

DATE

DATE

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me on faunusrights.tumblr.com for other misc. RWBY goodness, and please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! See you next Saturday for the final chapter for this arc...


	6. missing you already

 

 

Saturday  
23rd October, 10:12am  
  
Weiss Schnee

You’ve been friends for less than a month.  
Studies Business and Financing at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas.

##### i’m your dad now

/Sits back in my lawnchair where I’m settled in the garden of my beautiful yet sadly fictional estate

Wrow

Can you believe Blake and Velvet are dating?

Can you believe it...

##### Weiss

I mean?

They’re not, so, no!

##### i’m your dad now

P l e a s e

Ever since that not-date that turned into a real date they’ve been like

Going out together every day!

Blake’s been trying to flirt and kinda failing but trying all the same!

Thankfully Velvet is apparently also the worst at like. Good flirting so they’re in good company but s t i l l

I should know! Cause I get so many liveblogs from Blake it’s wild

That’s not dating to you???

##### Weiss

Dating is a formal thing! An agreement!

Right now, they’ve been going out for coffee and lunches after class. It’s hardly a formal agreement in any sense.

Once they actually do start dtaing properly, the whole of Beacon is probably going to find out, so I can be relatively confident in my conclusions.

start dating properly*

##### i’m your dad now

??? How’d u figure that

##### Weiss

There’ll be posts here on friend.ly, for a start! Secondly, Velvet might hire a skywriter or something.

She mentioned something like that yesterday, so,

##### i’m your dad now

For real? Holy fuck

##### Weiss

Ergo, they’re not dating!

##### i’m your dad now

Well ig

I mean you would??? probably

Okay like I started formulating this sentence

And realised it’s Bonkers but like?

##### Weiss

Hm?

##### i’m your dad now

Somehow Weiss Schnee is best friends with Blake Belladonna and Velvet Scarlatina... wild...

##### Weiss

Best friends seems a little much?

##### i’m your dad now

LOL

Wait you’re serious

LMAO

Nah bihh every time I see one of you now I see the other two tagging right behind! You’re like the best friend trio!

And/or Weiss Is A Third Wheel trio

##### Weiss

Wow, thanks.

##### i’m your dad now

Am I wrong

##### Weiss

Well! No!

##### i’m your dad now

See?

But like that’s what I mean I was gonna say

Oh YOU’D kno best cause yr all best friends??? So ig I can trust u

But also

SINCE yr all such best friends

What’s it like on the inside you know?

Blake’s too gay to tell me any shit coherently and I need details!!!

##### Weiss

Well, we’re not best friends, so maybe I also don’t know anything!

##### i’m your dad now

‘Velvet spoke abt hiring a skywriter yesterday’ > ‘I don’t know anything’

There’s a, problem here,

Can you see it

It’s a

Discrepancy

##### Weiss

Okay, well, I know SOME things.

Namely because I’ve been a bit of a, uh,

##### i’m your dad now

I knew it

##### Weiss

Unwilling wingman? I’ve ended up having to give them both advice whenever they panic that maybe the other person is having second thoughts.

Which, all things considered?

##### i’m your dad now

Uh oh

##### Weiss

I’m very bad at! I don’t really have any experience in dating or

Relationships

Affection, etc.

##### i’m your dad now

>:(

MAybe that was tru once,

But I’m gonna give you so much affection yr gonna fucking pop

##### Weiss

Haha, thank you.

But anyway

##### i’m your dad now

Why’re they doubting anyhow?

Like

##### Weiss

Blake’s words were something akin to ‘[this whole thing] is way too good to be true’ so they’re convinced Velvet’s gonna wake up and realise they are, again I quote, ‘a useless pile of fanfic writing trash’.

And that she’ll leap for the chance to go on dates with someone better.

##### i’m your dad now

LMAO do they know how fake that sounds

##### Weiss

Oh, I’ve made it explicity clear.

explicitly clear*

But they’re stubborn.

##### i’m your dad now

And Velvet?

##### Weiss

Thinks she’s not good enough for Blake!

I must say, I think I preferred this when they were messaging you and Coco all the time.

##### i’m your dad now

Finally you feel my pain

##### Weiss

Whilst I’ve decided I love them both individually, when they’re together -- or are planning to be together, at any rate -- I absolutely despair.

It’s like herding cats, only there’s only two of them and they’re very big and stronger than me.

##### i’m your dad now

It’s okay I believe in you!

##### Weiss

But back to my main point.

Today Blake’s-- well, they want to have dinner together. Well, Blake plans to ask Velvet today if she wants dinner, with them, at a nice restaurant, tonight. With fully declared date intentions.

They’ve been panicking over it for, oh, I don’t know,

48 hours?

##### i’m your dad now

Oof

##### Weiss

So, as I said. Not dating.

If they were I’m sure this would have gone over considerably smoother.

##### i’m your dad now

Okay.... maybe yr right on this one...

But!!!!!!!!

You’re doing the Maiden’s work Weiss!!!!!!!!

May that grant u the strength you need

##### Weiss

I hope it does!

It’s just!

I’m sure you know this feeling but even I can see they’re a good fit for each other?

Not to imply, of course, it’s because they’re both Faunus or anything.

##### i’m your dad now

Yeye I get u

##### Weiss

But when you really see them together it’s like

Velvet’s got all this energy and she’s always constantly simmering about the things she cares about? Whilst Blake is always quieter and patient and wants to look at the causes and the ways they can act?

It seems like they’d never fit! But instead Velvet’s always ready to get Blake standing up and ready to grapple with everything and change it by hand, whilst Blake helps Velvet to cool off and actually trace the lines of power, to see where her passion needs to be to make the greatest change?

And they believe so strongly in the same ideals even if how they pursue them are different expressions?

Blake’s most focused on the politics and the subtle undertones whilst Velvet’s very overt as a protester, but if you hear them talk you can almost hear all the ways they’re clicking together! That together they can do anything they want, and actually figure it out! There’s nothing either of them couldn’t do!

And I’m stood here wondering, how on Remnant can you not see this already?

It’s bewildering.

##### i’m your dad now

...

You can’t see me but I’m like

Full-on head tilt rn

##### Weiss

Why?

##### i’m your dad now

Well

Maybe this is a? Weird observation but

If we read back thru those messages I’m getting a mixed vibe from you?

##### Weiss

A vibe? What sort?

##### i’m your dad now

I mean all you just said ^^^ was right on the money but like I haven’t even noticed half that shit between em?

And I know you hang out w/ them WAAAAAY more than I do but like

You’ve been paying a lot of attention, huh...

##### Weiss

Yes?

We share classes a lot, and we study together, and share notes?

##### i’m your dad now

It’s not just that!

Idk I’m probably reading too much into it but you just seem to be

Looking at ‘em a lot

##### Weiss

...

I don’t know what you’re implying, but I’m not a fan of what I’m reading.

##### i’m your dad now

Hey I’m just saying

If you think they’re sorta, hot, Weiss,

##### Weiss

???

Where on REMNANT did you get that idea?

##### i’m your dad now

The above!!!

It’s just a pretty gay way to describe your friends!

You know!

##### Weiss

Describing things I can see with my one eye does not a gay description make.

Is it gay to call, I don’t know, the sky blue?

Let me point a tree out to you and be called gay for it!

Observing things is part of the queer agenda now, everyone!

##### i’m your dad now

LMAO

That’s such a good drag I’m livin rn

##### Weiss

Am I wrong??

##### i’m your dad now

No, but!!!

like it’s definitely a certain level of gay and if u wanna talk abt it...

##### Weiss

I will pass, thank you!

You are reading far too into this and I humbly request that you cease and desist.

##### i’m your dad now

Sry babe but you know I can’t do that ;*

You’re a big ol’ queer I’m afraid......................

##### Weiss

I know! I don’t need daily reminders!

##### i’m your dad now

But what if you DO THO

##### Weiss

Alright.

After a long period of thought I’ve decided I need to block you for the betterment of myself as a person.

Goodbye.

##### i’m your dad now

Can’t block the TRUTH

##### Weiss

Watch me.

You cannot send messages to this person.

##### i’m your dad now

:(

Message failed to send. Retry?

Saturday  
23rd October, 10:12am  
  
Ruby Xiao Long (Rose)

You’ve been friends for more than a year.  
Sister.  
Studies Robotics and Artificial Intelligence at Beacon University.  
From Evergreen Coast, Patch.

##### yangarang

Do you ever like

See someone talk abt someone

And you can just tell that they’re big gay for ‘em

##### roobaloo

yea!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:D

##### yangarang

Anyway I called Weiss out on it and she blocked me so

##### roobaloo

weh

weiss??????????????????

she likes some1???

news 2 me!!! xD

##### yangarang

So basically I was askin after Blake and Velv right

Cause they’re being big gay and despite what Weiss says she’s like

somehow??? Become their best friend right

So I’m like hey Weiss aren’t they cute/are they dating rn

Which they basically are

##### roobaloo

ikr xDDD

##### yangarang

And Weiss starts up like oh yeah I’m being their fuckin wingman and all

and then she launches into this

GAY SPIEL

???

##### roobaloo

but like........................................... how gay.................................... :3

like light gay or like........................... big gay

##### yangarang

Subtle gay

But big subtle gay

Elephant in the room gay

##### roobaloo

:OOOOO

how so tho.......... xDDD

##### yangarang

Like

Okay she blocked me but I still have archive access so eat my ass Weiss I have RECIPTS

receipts

even

“Velvet’s got all this energy and she’s always constantly simmering about the things she cares about? Whilst Blake is always quieter and patient and wants to look at the causes and the ways they can act?

It seems like they’d never fit! But instead Velvet’s always ready to get Blake standing up and ready to grapple with everything and change it by hand, whilst Blake helps Velvet to cool off and actually trace the lines of power, to see where her passion needs to be to make the greatest change?

And they believe so strongly in the same ideals even if how they pursue them are different expressions?”

It goes on for a bit more but like

WHAT IS ^^THAT^^

##### roobaloo

WOAH,,,,,,,,,,,,,

i think

thats gay xDDDD

##### yangarang

RIGHT??? I’m not imagining this right

##### roobaloo

noooooooooooo thats like real soft gay...... ;w;

##### yangarang

And then this bihh has the audacity to go

‘how can Blake and Velvet not see that in each other’

Meanwhile Weiss says all THAT SHIT and doesn’t go... hrm... maybe I’M the gay one here

##### roobaloo

i mean xD thats a pretty??? weiss thing 2 do??? and like maybe also

her one good eye is like,,,, selectively blind or w/e

##### yangarang

You are so RIGHT

This is why you have the braincells in the family

##### roobaloo

:3c

has she evr............... spoken abt em like this b4,,,,,, :x

shes not said anything like this 2 me in msgs or irl!!!!!

##### yangarang

Honestly I think I gotta check back thru our messages???

that’s the first time I’ve sorta noticed but now I’m like

Maybe she dropped some fat hints and I didn’t connect the dots until JUST NOW yanno

##### roobaloo

yeh!!!!

thats so gay tho xD she mustve,,,,,, said SMTHNG... right

##### yangarang

Yeah that’s what I#m SAYIN

I mean she did she that

...

She did *SAY trhat like

wow

*that

Okay I get it, keyboard,

##### roobaloo

LOL

##### yangarang

SHE

DID

SAY

THAT

SHE RECognised blake and Velv from like the first day of class??? to me???

When Blake did that while ‘there’s a schnee in my class’ business

*that whole

fucks SAKE

##### roobaloo

>:3c

##### yangarang

Which means she zoomed RIGHT tf in on em from day ONE,

Maybe that was the firsts ign

*FIRST SIGN

MAIDENS,

##### roobaloo

LMAO... no words 4 u 2day yang we’re aaaaaaaaaaaaaaall out xDDDDD

##### yangarang

>:(

But yeah so anyway,

##### roobaloo

i mean idk if like! thats the FIRST TIME,,,,, cause

blake n velv r

pretty distinctive right.......

##### yangarang

I mean

Yeeeeeeeeeeeah they are but still like

You Checking Out The Cute Ones, Weiss??????????

##### roobaloo

xDDDD

wouldnt u,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

##### yangarang

The entire reason I cornered Blake the first day we moved in was BECAUSE they were hot,

You can’t let yourself be intimidated by them!!!

##### roobaloo

wise words.......................

##### yangarang

So yeah in conclusion;

Weiss likes Blake and Velvet

But like

In a gay soft crush way

##### roobaloo

its..... a mood tho.....................

i mean not that i kno shit abt crushes xDDDD

##### yangarang

LANGUAGE

##### roobaloo

;wwwwwwwwwwwww;

:3c

##### yangarang

Though you ARE right

Besides trust me when I say crushes and dating are a mess

Dad told me to wait until I was in uni and lemme tell ya, he isn’t right about much, but he WAS right abt THAT,

##### roobaloo

what if i............... rly wanted 2 tho.................... :O

woke up one day n realised im not aro... but big crush gay...

##### yangarang

Absolutely not we’re the ace/aro squad you gotta REPRESENT

Together we make, as the heteros like 2 joque, one plant person,

##### roobaloo

thats tru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDD

one entire like

palm tree.... or smthn...

##### yangarang

Exactly

This is why I love you so much

##### roobaloo

ilu2...............

should i like...

ask weiss 2 unblock u..................... ye???

##### yangarang

Eh she’ll do it in her own time probably

She loves me reeeeeeeeeeally

##### roobaloo

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

but does she.............................................................,,,,,,,,,

##### yangarang

>:O

##### roobaloo

>:3c

##### yangarang

Go to your room

##### roobaloo

im in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xDDDD

u think i LEAVE

##### yangarang

YOU BETTER LEAVE YOU HAVE CLASSES

##### roobaloo

MAKE ME,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

##### yangarang

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IM COMING RIGHT NOW THIS INSTANT

YOUNG LADY YA BETTER SCOOT YA BOOT TO THE CLASSROOM SO HELP ME

##### roobaloo

YR LOCKED OUT,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saturday  
23rd October, 11:47am  
  
Weiss Schnee

You’ve been friends for less than a month.  
Studies Business and Financing at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas.

##### kind stupid dipshit

weiss.........................................

help,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

##### Weiss

What’s happened now, Blake?

##### kind stupid dipshit

im just

mmmmmmmmmmnmnmnmnnnnnnnghhhghghghgh

me: plans this whole dinner thing cause im gay and stupit

also me: what if shes busy...... what if she declines........... what if im getting the entirely wrong msg................

aaaaaaa

##### Weiss

Wait.

You think you’re getting the wrong message,

##### kind stupid dipshit

aaaaaaaaaaa yea...................................

##### Weiss

From the woman who has done nothing but flirt relentlessly with you for a whole WEEK after you spent an entire afternoon holding hands with her?

Which messages are you misinterpreting here,

##### kind stupid dipshit

MFGNHMFGNHMG NO BUT LIKE

maybe she just likes 2 flirt but like

ughghghghgh this is like

dinner w/ date

intent

lol

like

##### Weiss

Mm-hm.

##### kind stupid dipshit

like i wanna

b like

hey velv yr

cute

lol

would u like 2

do the date

thing

actually

but what if shes like,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

just the FLIRTY KIND IDK IM NERVOUS

##### Weiss

You can’t see me, but I’m exasperated. My face is in my hands.

##### kind stupid dipshit

oh me???

##### Weiss

Look.

Okay, why are you nervous? Let’s start from here and work through it logically.

##### kind stupid dipshit

fghnmfghnmfg no logic here,,,,,,,,,,

its like.......................

we met like a month ago right,,

##### Weiss

Okay.

##### kind stupid dipshit

i never even joined her? society??? cause rn crowds make me

nervous lmao....

but this whole time i been thinking abt...... her.....

and shes cute.......... and hot..........

and im worried im gonna make it weird cause like

maybe she wants 2??? take time.... u kno....

slowburn type...............

##### Weiss

Right.

##### kind stupid dipshit

but im here like

u wanna come 2 dinner? u wanna maybe go on dates?

wanna be my gf.............. lol

and its silly cause i

##### Weiss

Silly? How so?

##### kind stupid dipshit

aaaaaaa

weiss ive made some

shit choices in my life lol

like

idk

i hung out w/ some bad ppl and like

gods

can i b real for a sec

##### Weiss

Of course.

##### kind stupid dipshit

im worried im like latchin onto velv cause like

shes just been? nice to me????

and shes so different from all the fucking awful ppl id been surrounded w/ for so long

and idk i dont wanna make her be my fuckin

emotional support gf

cause im a mess and she should have someone

nicer

lol

##### Weiss

Well.

I think that... you being aware? Of that? Is already a pretty good indicator that even if that were the case, you’d be able to proactively thwart it?

##### kind stupid dipshit

mfghnmfnhg

thats.... many words

##### Weiss

I mean! I feel most people who would do such a thing (using someone as emotional support rather than as an equal partner) is something that’s done out of ignorance or malice? To me, it seems you KNOW what being an awful person is, judging from your experiences! And that you wouldn’t exactly strive to be like that?

##### kind stupid dipshit

mm

##### Weiss

Like, yes, you’re being given kindness and you’re reaching for it... but why shouldn’t you? You two get on so well! If Velvet has doubts, then I’m sure she’ll discuss them with you? Even then, surely she wouldn’t want to spend so much time with you, or flirt, or hold your hand, if she felt like you were moving too fast?

Maybe her kindness is because she likes you too.

##### kind stupid dipshit

mmmmmmmaybe..................

idk i just

what if i end up using her 2 feel better abt myself,,,,,, w/o knowin

##### Weiss

It’s Velvet!

She’ll tell you!

##### kind stupid dipshit

fgmhnfmghnfmgh tru,,,,,,,,,,

idk i just

i worry im too like

idk

fucked up sometimes????? mgfnhmfgn

##### Weiss

Hm. Well. I don’t know what happened to make you feel like that, but I can assure you that you can trust Velvet. Or Yang! Ruby! Or, well, me, if you ever feel like you can.

I’d hope all of us could maybe be better people to be around.

##### kind stupid dipshit

u are :)

like trust me the bar is

underground

lol

but yeah......... i hope yr right but im still like

#doubt

u kno,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

##### Weiss

It’s all true, I’m afraid.

And Velvet likes you! I’m sure she’ll be excited to go on a date with you!

##### kind stupid dipshit

ghmnmfnhmgh i hope so too............

##### Weiss

You should ask her out before it gets too late in the day.

Otherwise she might make plans or eat and you’ll end up waiting another week or something.

##### kind stupid dipshit

tru,,,,,,

okay im gonna

msg her,,,,,,

thank u weiss..........

##### Weiss

You’re welcome!

Leave!

##### kind stupid dipshit

mfgnhmfgnhmhg okay

im

goin,,,

Saturday  
23rd October, 12:10pm  
  
Weiss Schnee

You’ve been friends for less than a month.  
Studies Business and Financing at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas.

##### Velvet

!!!

BLAKE ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE..................

##### Weiss

Oh?

Really?

##### Velvet

YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

well at first i couldnt TELL i thought it was wishful thinking and then they went uh

‘like a date... if you want’

and im like

blake

i WANT

##### Weiss

Congrats!

##### Velvet

its not even like

lets get coffee or a light lunch together sort of date?

this is proper

were goin out for dinner

TOGETHER

like a real DATE

FANCY

##### Weiss

Ooh. Where are you going?

##### Velvet

a place on the canal they scouted out???? apparently?????

blake already finding hot spots to take a girl out... a true romantic........

##### Weiss

Hehe.

I’m glad! They seem really sweet on you. :)

##### Velvet

aaah weiss theyre so GOOD

they were msging me like

‘is this too fast for u cause like we dont have 2 make it a date’

and im like

???

ive had ppl ask me out on a date seein me across a BAR

like?????? how

in what world

is this fast,

##### Weiss

Sounds like a very Blake thing to worry about to me, haha.

##### Velvet

it IS tbh...

gods

aaaah theyre so sweet

thank the mcfreakin gods that i wasnt gonna have dinner w/ coco anbd the lads 2day LMAO

coco was.... determined to get me to come round and i refused!!! i had a feelin!!!!!!!

AND I WAS RIGHT

##### Weiss

Hehe.

You two suit each other a lot! I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun.

I mean, I haven’t known for you a very long time, but when we’re studying together or the like, you seem to share a lot of ideals.

##### Velvet

awh,,,,

i mean yeah ig we kinda??? do???

we’re both kinda politically inclined even if mine is more

fuck the police

throw bricks

protest err day

LMAO

##### Weiss

It’s a good foundation to share!

##### Velvet

but yeah like

idk

i like em a lot,,,,

theyre really chill n nice to be around and theyre handsome and silly and dorky and good...

and that was gay of me! wow!

##### Weiss

They’ve invited you out for a date, and being gay is your main concern right now? I feel like we may be past that bit.

:)

##### Velvet

JSDHFJKKSHDFFD

I MEAN

YEAH OKAY

W/E

theyre just RLY GOOD OKAY

and i!!!! get to go out w/ em???? nice....

##### Weiss

It’ll be fun!

##### Velvet

ye,,,,

but also

its for TONIGHT and idk what to WEAR

im not RDY!!!

gods weiss do u have fashion sense

##### Weiss

Uh.

Um. Maybe?

##### Velvet

well you have gay fashion sense

like srsly can we talk abt the men’s plaid shirt + skinny jeans combo for a sec

##### Weiss

What! It’s comfy!

##### Velvet

u r RIGHT but also for someone so small you sure are a massive queer

if yr okay w/ me saying that

##### Weiss

Well, you’re right, is the thing, so I can’t disagree.

##### Velvet

HAH

anyway tho uh

wait actually okay

can u

what r u doin rn

##### Weiss

I’m browsing the Internet instead of doing something useful, why?

##### Velvet

OKAY GOOD

could u come over n

help me pick out an outfit pls........

im a DISASTER and coco will drag me and i need SUPPORT rn

##### Weiss

Sure! Though I’m not sure how much help I can be.

##### Velvet

ugh trust me my wardrobe is past saving i just need like

a new eye

else ill wear the same fuckin

‘if i were a faunus and u were a faunus and we were treated like 2nd class citizens would that be fucked up or what’ tanktop again

##### Weiss

That’s a tanktop you own?

##### Velvet

custom made babeyyyyyyyyyy coco made it for me LMAO

its very good

but yeah like i need

opinions

esp if this place is fancy i should ask if its fancy

##### Weiss

I doubt Blake will ask you to foot a very long bill, if that’s your concern! ;)

##### Velvet

i sure hope not else this relationship has already sank LMAO

but yeah like

idk when do u wanna come ovr....

##### Weiss

Uh, I can be there in five minutes, or I can wait a while if you’d like?

##### Velvet

the sooner the better tbh

jkdsjkf thanks for this............

i rly appreciate u bein there for yr local idiot bun

;u;

##### Weiss

It’s alright!

I want you two to have a good time. :)

##### Velvet

weiss compared to coco yr the Real side ho here

u out here stanning a fool,

i appreciate it......

##### Weiss

I’ll admit, that was a lot of words I cannot parse, but I will presume they are good things.

##### Velvet

..... subjectively

LMAO okay see u in five... ill wait by the door 2 let ya ass in as usual

##### Weiss

Did you remember to tidy up your bowls this time?

##### Velvet

WOSHED AND DRIED...............

im a good student,,, sometimes

##### Weiss

:)

See you in a moment!

Saturday  
23rd October, 2:58pm  
  
Yang Xiao Long

You recently became friends.  
Studies Physiotherapy at Beacon University.  
From Evergreen Coast, Patch.

##### Blake

yang okay uuuuuuuuuuuuuh

can i get

an outfit

opinion

lol

##### Yang

Ooh

For the date?

##### Blake

yea,,,,,,,,,,,,,

wait did weiss tell u

##### Yang

Of COURSE

You try to talk 2 me abt Velv and you dissolve into keysmashes!

##### Blake

MFGHNMFGNHFG

##### Yang

SEE YOU JUST DID IT THEN

##### Blake

aaaaaaaaaaa im sorry im just gay,,,,,,,

##### Yang

Tell me smthng.... I DON’T know.....

##### Blake

mfgnhmfg............. look.......... i just wanna kno if this outfit is like

any good

lol

do i look presentable,,,,

##### Yang

YO

Blake you are

S m o k i n g hot

Like holy shit

##### Blake

FGMNHMHFFGMHF THANK U,,,,

##### Yang

Gods like do u realise how hot u r sometimes

Look at THAT

The curly hair,,,, bright eyes.... dark clothes.... that on point silhouette.... a model!

##### Blake

aaaaaaaaaaaa

##### Yang

Like you gonna kill Velv stone dead w/ that look tbh

Why the fuck are you asking ME for advice when you have a MIRROR,

##### Blake

CAUSE IS IT LIKE

TOO MUCH

LOL

FGM,HNMGFHN

like do i

##### Yang

No?????????????????????

##### Blake

tone it down

oh

mfghnmfgh

okay,,,,,

##### Yang

Okay you really are a whole idiot so lemme just like

Remind ya ass

Of why you are a Catch

##### Blake

ight,,,,

##### Yang

a) you are. sexy. Look at yourself. LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU ARE A MODEL YOU ARE SO HOT I CANNOT BELIEVE IT ITS BASICALLY RUDE

##### Blake

LMAO

##### Yang

b) YR LIKE.... KINDA FAMOUS??? FROM A KNOWN FAMILY??? You have a REPUTATION,

Girls LOVE THAT SHIT

##### Blake

do they.... do they rly....

##### Yang

c) You are

a HUGE dork like

Gods

##### Blake

HOW DOES THAT MAKE ME A CATCH THO

##### Yang

HEAR ME OUT

Like points A and B can be intimidating right

Like super hot and like an established personality? Drawing attention? Some ppl would be like hm, no, too much for meeee

Cause u kno sometimes people wanna be lowkey and you’re

Well bad news, B, yr not lowkey, tbh,

##### Blake

mfghnmhfg but i was tryin so hard to be.......

##### Yang

Lost cause from the moment you were born!!!

But anyway so like those two things would be like a Big Deal

to some?

But with you!

##### Blake

mmmmmm

##### Yang

You are such a massive and loveable dork that like

You cannot be intimidating if you tried

##### Blake

MFGHNMFGN....

##### Yang

Like I’m not kidding you are a loser

But that’s what makes you so APPROCHABLE

*aproachable

...

*approachable

Got it eventually!!!

##### Blake

lmao......

thanks i think???????

##### Yang

Trust me it’s a compliment

You are a huge dork. That is exactly why everything about you works so well

Hot

An icon

Also not afraid to nerd out

Like Blake you are the PERFECT datemate???

##### Blake

fgmhnfmgnh aaaaaaaaaaaaa

thank u,,,,,,,,,

##### Yang

So yeah idk why you’re worrying about CLOTHES

Like Maidens help us you could walk around ina fcuking

POTATO SACK

And ppl would be like yeah that’s Blake Belladonna

They’re sexy

Would hold hands w/ if asked

##### Blake

gay.....

##### Yang

Yell HEAH

But yeah so

Don’t fucking! Worry about the date or Velvet or how you’re dressing up or whatever the shit!!!!!!!!!

You are a PRIME CUT and she gon CHOW DOWN

Three courses BITCH

##### Blake

wh

what is this metaphor

##### Yang

idk but I’m really feeling it so

##### Blake

mfgnhmgf

thank u tho................

weiss said that like

velvet almost definitely probably likes me back and im like???

but what if................. she dont....................

##### Yang

That’s your stupid braincell talking

You should listen to me and Weiss, who have slightly cleverer braincells

##### Blake

mfgnhmhfg thats fair....

so

um

i look okay?

##### Yang

Blake

You are the hottest person I will ever know

And you look fucking stunning

If you don’t have a girlfriend called Velvet by the end of the night I will personally give you my Scroll so you can order as much pizza as you can physically handle, for free

##### Blake

fmgnhmfgh im gonna hold u to that

##### Yang

YOU SHOULD

CAUSE IT AINT HAPPENING BIHH

##### Blake

FNFGMNHGFM

gods gimme the confidence of yang making a poor bet,

##### Yang

It’s a good bet and I’m gonna win

Fuck you

##### Blake

mgfhnmfghnmnh

Saturday  
23rd October, 3:31pm  
  
Coco Adel

You’ve been friends for more than a year.  
Studies Fashion Design at Beacon University.  
From Atlas City, Solitas.

##### velvs

okay so im going out on a date w/ blake for dinner tonight

and like

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

i BEG your pardon

hold tf up

##### velvs

then beg

anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

since when was thing a thing????

this* a thing fuck me

##### velvs

uh as of like

12pm? ish???

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

BITCH why don’t you TELL ME SHIT

##### velvs

CAUSE IM TELLIN YA ASS NOW

NOW SHUT UP FOR A SEC???????

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

oh my fucking gods

##### velvs

ANYWAY

weiss came over cause i was in a panic cause u kno my fucking wardrobe!!!!!

and helped

assemble smthn

##### words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci

you asked weiss? to help you? make an outfit?

do you think my name is a fucking coincidence

like i don’t carry the family brand on every article of fucking clothing i own

am i booboo the fool to you

##### velvs

LMAO

**words can’t hurt me these shades are gucci** changed their nickname to **booboo the fool**

##### velvs

LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO

##### booboo the fool

‘i asked weiss’ I AM LITERALLY A FASHION DESIGNER

WHY

##### velvs

BECAUSE U DRAG ME AND I NEED SUPPORT RN

##### booboo the fool

AND THIS IS WHY THIS IS LITERALLY WHY

oh my fucking gods

##### velvs

LOOK

weiss has no many fucking braincells okay i needed someone who was vaguely intelligent and she was the one

*so many

just SO MANY

##### booboo the fool

i mean that’s fair

##### velvs

but now that we SETTLED

on a LOOK

i wanted yr thoughts.....

not that ill change anything lol but i just wanted 2 kno if i looked like a total wreck

##### booboo the fool

okay

hit me with it

##### velvs

alright

here we go

h

hows that

##### booboo the fool

...

......

............

##### velvs

#fear

##### booboo the fool

...............................

are you pairing that with those white pumps?

##### velvs

uh

yeah?

that was the plan anyway

##### booboo the fool

hm.

it’s pretty decent

i’d probably have picked the same tbh

##### velvs

GREAT SUCC

ESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

im telling weiss

##### booboo the fool

SO GREAT! SHE CAN SEE WITH HER EYES!

NOBODY ELSE CAN DO BETTER

##### velvs

she only got the one eye bitch so what does that make u

##### booboo the fool

i’m colourblind so!

we’re both shit in the visual department!

##### velvs

LOL

##### booboo the fool

smh

anyway yeah you look pretty good but can we go back to the part where your bitch ass didn’t tell me you were going out for dinner in the first place?

##### velvs

it was a! sudden development!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### booboo the fool

MM HM

you just don’t wanna tell your side ho shit i see how it fucking is

maybe i have a new

what’s the word for the person who has side hoes anyway?

##### velvs

a bastard

##### booboo the fool

maybe i got a new bastard to snuggle up with,

##### velvs

LOL

##### booboo the fool

ever think about that

##### velvs

oh dw weiss is my new side ho :)

shes nice to me and helps me make good fashion choices and doesnt drag me!!!!!

its love...

##### booboo the fool

what, and my YEARS of servitude mean nothing to you??????

ALL THE NIGHTS I DRAGGED YA ASS OUT TO SOCIALISE

DON’T THINK I FORGOT

##### velvs

weve only known each othr a year and a bit..........

##### booboo the fool

yet it feels like forever

because that’s what true friends are LIKE

clearly... you aren’t one of them...

##### velvs

;w;

i do love u...............

##### booboo the fool

you were just waiting for another rich atlesian to come along... dump the old and start on your new girl...

##### velvs

KDFJGFDGHKJ

you kno what

thats a good implication i like it

##### booboo the fool

you slut

why’d i take pity on ya ass in first year smh

##### velvs

:3c

ilu2.......................

also gods

dont even remind me of first year tbh

I WAS A DIFFERENT PERSON THEN

##### booboo the fool

you were

she was a good friend though...

##### velvs

stfu!!!!!!!!!!

awful bad this is why yr demoted to not-even-a-side ho

##### booboo the fool

LMAO

i’m just a ho

just hangin’ out

##### velvs

damn straight u r

##### booboo the fool

okay anyway back on track

and into the timeline in which i remain your loyal side ho because you know you ain’t gonna get better than me,

##### velvs

aaaaaaaaaaaah its tru

tbh

##### booboo the fool

thank you

validation

anyway yeah so where you goin’

##### velvs

dockside

some lil place called Rosa’s?

blake found it and its like

less of a proper fancy book-a-table place u kno

just a lil dinin spot

##### booboo the fool

awh

i told you they loved you B)

##### velvs

lOOK,

aaaaaaaaaa i wasnt expectin this..... tho....... tbh........

like im glad cause

theyre hot and im gay

but like

##### booboo the fool

you figured you’d still be having to awkwardly flirt?

##### velvs

im not!!! very good at like!!! projecting my intentions!!!

or like

however u phrase that

##### booboo the fool

lol

##### velvs

telegraphing???? my inetntions? idk w/e

*intentions

so im glad they took the plunge!!! elsewise hahahahahahaha

id be dead

##### booboo the fool

the funny thing is i predicted all of this and you told me i was wrong and would never be right in a million years,

so

what do we say to people we were wrong about

##### velvs

ughghghghghghghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

coco,

##### booboo the fool

mm?

##### velvs

you were

right

##### booboo the fool

yes i was

##### velvs

for once in your whole entire life

##### booboo the fool

completely incorrect

i am a flawless bitch and you know it

##### velvs

s u r e

:3

##### booboo the fool

>B(

well anyway

i’m actually happy for you, bitch,

because blake’s hot and you deserve someone to snuggle up with

it coulda been me but i’m willing to accept the loss

##### velvs

coco yr my wife from another life and i aint ever gonna 4get that...........

##### booboo the fool

in another world where BLAKE is the side ho

##### velvs

ud b worth it bby ;*

##### booboo the fool

hm. gay.

i love you too though so you better get out there and get some ass!

i wanna see you posting about your new main ho by MIDNIGHT,

##### velvs

oh dw i am gonna TRY

##### booboo the fool

ain’t no ‘try’ about it blake think you’re hot as fuck so GET IT, GIRL,

##### velvs

okay

i WILL get it

##### booboo the fool

GET IT! G E T I T!

also

**booboo the fool** changed their nickname to **words can’t hurt me these hsades are gucci**

##### words can’t hurt me these hsades are gucci

whoops

well

##### velvs

amazing

##### words can’t hurt me these hsades are gucci

i’m just

gonna commit to it

anyway don’t you have a date or something more useful to be doing than, say, watching my shame

leave

##### velvs

jhsdffgjshd love u 2 babe

Saturday  
23rd October, 4:56pm  
  
RWBY

##### Blake

hhhhh

im

so nervous i feel ill lol

##### Yang

You’ll be fine!!!!!!!!

Velvet’s super into you you’ll do great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### Ruby

yea!!!!!!!!! xDDD

besides wasnt this,,,,,,,,,,,,, yr idea,,,,,,,,,,,

##### Blake

i mean

yeah but like

aaaaaaaaaaaa

i didnt expect 2 actually

go thru w/ it

lol

cause

##### Weiss

Really? After forty-eight hours of worrying over it?

##### Blake

yea.............. mfgnfmgnmfghn

im... baby....

##### Ruby

:’3

well!!!!!!!!! u did it!!!!!!!!!!!

and now u get 2 have a nice evening 2gether.......... ;w;

##### Blake

yeah,,,,,,,,,,, ig,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

##### Yang

I mean buddy

Even if it’s super awkward or like you’re having second thoughts you can still have a fun platonic date!

Don’t start swrilin’ down the plughole of weird romance worries on us

*swirlin’

##### Blake

fgnhmnfgm its just shes cute and good and im.... dumb.....

##### Weiss

Oh my gods.

##### Yang

Blake we went over this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

##### Blake

YEAH BUT

im still stupit.......................

##### Ruby

wait wait wait

blake ;w; listen,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

##### Weiss

I swear, you are hopeless!

##### Ruby

nah nah listen...............

;wwwwww;

like

velvet would b rly lucky 2 get to call u her datemate ;w;

and ud be rly lucky 2 get 2 call her yrs too!!!!!

cause yr sweet n nice and yr fun 2 talk to..............

and yr rly smort n good too!!!!!!

velvet thinks so 2............. probably xDDD

##### Blake

ruby..................

##### Weiss

She’s right! You’re sweet and Velvet likes you and you shouldn’t have to doubt yourself.

You aren’t dumb, you aren’t stupid, you aren’t a baby. You’re a grown person who is kind and clever and thoughtful, and Velvet deserves to go on a fucking date with someone who believes it.

##### Ruby

>:OOOOO

a cuss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a weiss cuss!!!!!!!!!!!!! a WUSS

wait no

##### Yang

Holy shit

Weiss popped off

##### Blake

mfgnhmfnmhgnmfg

yr so right......

##### Weiss

Sorry.

I just! Ruby and Yang haven’t been sat between you and Velvet since semester started so trust me when I say, you’re going to have fun, Velvet likes you, and you might even end up dating for real by the end of tonight.

Just enjoy your date! You don’t have to be nervous!

##### Blake

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

ill try......

##### Yang

Yeah!!!!

##### Ruby

hecc ye.................. >:3c

##### Blake

hhhhhhhhhh

thank u.......

i gotta leave in like... five mins to walk down w/ her cause

gods

whys this place such a trek

##### Yang

Oh yeah it sucks on foot haha

I’d offer you a lift but uh

I ride a motorcycle so

Rip

##### Blake

...

wh

why do i not know this abt you

??????

##### Yang

Oh y’all ain’t SEEN my baby yet

But

You Will

You’ll love her dw

Her name is Bumblebee....................

##### Weiss

Amazing.

##### Ruby

shes v good yang loves her,,,,, its why yang cant date ppl cause shes Taken

>:3c

##### Yang

Ruby you little rat I’m gonna dunk you in the canal

##### Ruby

>:33333c

##### Blake

mfghnmfhg called out...........

##### Yang

She’s RIGHT but I’m still gonna have to break her ankles for the indiscretion!!!!!!!

##### Ruby

:’’’O

ill tell dad!!!!!!!!!!!

##### Yang

Dad can’t help you here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JUST ME YOU AND YR ANKLES,

##### Weiss

Hm! I am surrounded by idiots!

##### Blake

mmmmmmmmmood

##### Ruby

U made friends w/ US........

##### Weiss

Mmm, but did I?

##### Yang

Didn’t u?

##### Weiss

Didn’t I?

##### Blake

actually weiss yr the real idiot here,,,,,,,,,,, sry..............

##### Weiss

Fake! False!

##### Ruby

real!!!!!! tru!!!!!!!!!!!!! xDDDD

##### Blake

fmgnhmfnmhgngmhn

okay im gonna

go now

but thanks 4

talking w/ me n telling me all those things tho

<:’3c

##### Yang

No problemo buddy................. go and get you a GF

##### Ruby

im always up 4 telling u that yr a good bean ;w;

<3

##### Weiss

Have fun! Be safe.

##### Blake

that

why does that

sound like a threat

dfgmfghmgh

okay im

goin

bye.....................

##### Weiss

It is a threat. If you don’t have fun, you aren’t safe.

##### Yang

Weiss that is so fucking unnerving why

##### Weiss

:)

Have fun,

or else.

##### Ruby

w a i

**Saturday**  
**23rd October, 8:44pm**

It’s late, and there’s been no new messages in any of Weiss’s group chats. She’s been trying to study, although she’s mostly ended up staring out of the window, watching the twinkling lights of Vale fade in and out. For some reason there’s a twist of anxiety sitting in her gut, and it’s been making her bounce her leg under her desk and chew on her lower lip as she sits and waits for nothing in particular.

Weiss doesn’t know why she’s feeling this way, but she doesn’t really plan to air it out. Yang will probably accuse her of something stupid like having a crush on her friends, which is ridiculous in every fashion because she’s only known them a month and neither of them are people her father would ever approve of, even if she isn’t looking for his approval any more. That’s not even including the whole date situation right now, which is the main reason she keeps checking her Scroll every few minutes.

She’s struggling to tell if she’d be relieved to hear it all went poorly.

Eventually, though, as she works her way through another jargon-heavy article, there’s a chime from her Scroll, screen lighting up to inform her she’s been mentioned in a post on Friend.ly. Something in her stomach sinks as Weiss swipes the notification open, and the application loads up to reveal a photo of Blake and Velvet, stood outside the restaurant that she’d helped Blake find three days ago, with Velvet pressing a kiss to Blake’s cheek and Blake’s grin bright and wide and elated.

‘aaaaaa’, reads the caption below. ‘had a date w/ a cute girl and the cute girl?? wants 2 be my??? gf???????? wth....... thanks to @Ruby @Yang @Weiss (and @Coco <333) who made me get my shit 2gether ilu....... and s/o to @Velvet who has made the poor choice of liking me????? wild’

Weiss smiles, leaves a thumbs up, and types a reply.

 **Weiss Schnee**  
_Wow, you did something right! I’m proud of you for getting your shit together. <3_

Her reply gets two laughing faces (Yang and Coco) and three hearts (Ruby, Blake, and Velvet), and even though she’s happy -- she is! -- the weight in her gut doesn’t subside. If anything, it settles down, and something about it tells her she might be carrying it for a long while yet.

Weiss glances back out of her window, at the glimmering lights beyond, but all she can really see is her reflection staring right back, with a furrowed brow and a twist to her mouth that might very well be something like sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached the end of the first arc, and after more than doubling the length of the original (which was, like, 16,000 words) it feels like we've been here forever! At least we only have 30 more chapters to go, huh,
> 
> Thanks for reading everybody! I'm taking a short break before the second arc begins, but I'll still be posting fic every Saturday with a bumper lineup, including new Nilas and Great Weiss Shark AU content! The Frapp Logs will (probably) be returning on the 29th June, but until then, leave some comments and kudos if you enjoyed, and catch me at faunusrights.tumblr.com where I post art, writing, drabbles, and general bullshittery of the HIGHEST order. See you there!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make my hour, and comments make my day! So, please leave some and tell me what you enjoyed, what made you laugh, or what was specially Gay and Stupid. You can also follow me at faunusrights.tumblr.com, where I post RWBY content, art, writing, and shitposts!
> 
> See you next Saturday!


End file.
